Misery Loves Company
by spobycavanaugh99
Summary: She presses her finger up to her lips and tells you to be quite. Tell nobody that you saw her here. She kisses you goodbye and that's the last time you saw her. Many years pass and some force brings you back together, but not in a way you thought it would. This is not the girl you used to know. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**She presses her finger up to her lips and tells you to be quite. Tell nobody that you saw her here. She kisses you goodbye and that's the last time you saw her. Many years pass and some force brings you back together, but not in a way you thought it would. This girl who used to be your friend is not the person you once knew. This girl is wild, crazy, and out of control. You don't even know who she is anymore. It's almost like she's a complete stranger to you. What has happened to the innocent girl you used to know and how can you bring her back?**

 **A story about how Spencer gets arrested for doing drugs and gets sent away. Toby just got his first job as a security guard at a detention facility. What happens when two old friends run into each other for the first time in years? What has Toby been through? What has Spencer been through? How can he help her? A Spoby AU story. Characters may be a little OOC, but I'll still try to keep them IC as possible.**

* * *

Do you remember what life was like when you were a kid? When you were young the world seemed so big. You didn't have much to worry about. Your biggest worry as a young folk was what color do I want to paint this flower, red or blue? What kind of sandwich do I want for lunch today, ham or turkey? Do I want to go on the swing or jump rope with the girls? Do I want to wear my hair in braids or down? Life as a kid seemed so simple. You'd wake up, go to school, come home, do your homework, play with your friends until the street lights came on, went to bed, and that was it. That was your day. That was your life. On the weekends, you would go to the nearest park to play hopscotch with your friends. Have a contest to see who could hop the best, jump the most rope, and who can run the fastest. Life as a kid was pretty good.

Then you turned ten years old and decided that you don't want to be a kid anymore. Being a kid sucks. You look around and see all those teenagers with their phones staying out late, doing whatever they want. Some teens appear to have jobs and a car. You're thinking you want to be that. You're done being a kid and ready to be a teenager. Suddenly you go from fifteen to sixteen. You realize that having your own phone and car Isn't enough. Being the cheer captain, head of the drama club, and class president Isn't enough. You want more. You look at all the adults around you. They live on their own. They have jobs and their parents can't tell them what to do anymore. You're thinking you want to be like that. You're tired of being a teenager. You can't stand being in high school. You're ready to grow up. You're ready to be an adult.

You graduate high school and move onto college. You're nineteen now, maybe twenty. You're on your own. As you sit down in your empty dorm room and look around, you begin to realize that growing up wasn't as good as you thought it would be. Now, you're alone and have to take responsibility for your actions. You have to pay for everything and do everything on your own. Mommy and daddy won't be able to pay for that window you just smashed accidentally with your baseball. You're growing up and you now realize that you don't want to. You think about life as a kid and realize how simple things were back then. Now, you'd give anything to go back to those simpler days. That's the life of a normal human being. That's not how life was for Spencer Hastings.

Her life was never simple. Growing up as a kid for Spencer was not fun. Her life as a teenage wasn't great. In Fact, it was horrible. The whole time Spencer was growing up she wondered if her life would ever be easy. She wondered if her life would ever be filled with rainbows and sunshine like so many people talked about. Spencer wasn't very good at a lot of things and that got her into trouble. Actually, that's one thing she was good at. Getting herself into trouble. In this story you will learn about the complicated life of Spencer Hastings. How her life started out as a tough road through hell and how she ended up on the right path to a bright future. But how might you ask? How did one girl who grew up in such a terrible home manage to turn her life around. Well, boys and girls, I can sum that up in just two words, Toby Cavanaugh.

 _Red, white, and blue lights flashed from outside Toby's bedroom window. Nine-year-old Toby sat up in his bed and stared out the window. Down the street from his house there's a bunch of police officers, a fire truck, an ambulance, and a corner car parked in someone's driveway. The light in the hallway flicked on and he could hear footsteps. Two voices outside his door started whispering to each other. He knows those voices. He would know those voices anywhere._

" _Should we tell him?" Marion asked._

 _Chris sighed and said, "I don't know."_

" _I think you should take Toby with you."_

" _Marion it's late. He can come with me in the morning."_

" _Just see if the boys awake or not."_

 _Chris sighed and pushed Toby's door open to see him sitting right up in his bed with his eyes wide open. Toby looked at his father who is dressed in his cop uniform. Toby pushed the covers off his body and swung his legs over the side of the bed._

" _Daddy what's going on?" He asked_

 _Marion leaned against the door dressed in her light blue robe. Chris walked over to his son and kneeled down in front of him. Toby always thought it was cool that his father's a cop. He gets to stay out late, solve crimes, save lives, and wear a gun. Plus he gets to wear a cool uniform. Toby's had dreams about becoming a cop when he grows up. Sometimes his father allows Toby to tag along with him. Like when he's giving people speeding tickets. Other times he would bring Toby along to crime scenes. It's a pretty cool job in Toby's opinion._

" _Toby, I don't usually like dragging you out of bed for these types of things, but I think you're going to want to come with me."_

 _Toby looked back into his father's chocolate brown eyes. It amazes him how his father has brown eyes and he has blue eyes. He must get is from his mother since his mom has blue eyes. He also has her light colored hair. The only thing Toby has of his fathers is his nose and height. Yup, just like Chris Cavanaugh, Toby's going to grow up to be pretty tall. His dad is about 6.3 or so. So, Toby will be about 6.1._

" _Hurry, Toby!"_

 _Chris elbowed his way through the crowed trying to get to the crime scene. Toby tried his best to keep up with his father. He's having a little trouble walking around in these shoes. They're a little big on him. They made their way to the end of the driveway and stopped behind the yellow caution tape. Toby looked around at noticed the little white mailbox had the name Hastings engraved on it._

" _Dad what are we doing and Spencers house?" He asked._

" _Cavanaugh!" A man wearing a black jacket with cop written on the back waved Chris over. "Come on we need you in here."_

 _Toby moved to go with his father, but he put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Stay here, Toby."_

 _Toby kept his feet glued to the driveway while Chris ran up the Hastings front porch. He meet up with the other officers and started chatting with them. Toby knows this place. It's the Hastings's house. A first grader that goes to the same school as him lives here. Her names Spencer Hastings and she's the daughter of Peter and Veronica Hastings. He wondered why his father dragged him here tonight. Toby knows Spencer. They hung out at school a few times. She's about three and half year younger than him. So, Spencer is six years old. What happened was, these older boys at school kept picking on this little girl and wouldn't leave her alone. Toby went over and told the boys to back off. He found out the little girls name was Spencer Hastings and they spent the whole recess together talking. From then on Toby made it his job to look out for the little girl._

 _Thirty minutes later, Chris came out carrying someone wrapped in a yellow blanket. As his father got closer, Toby recognized the person to be Spencer. Toby felt a knot in his stomach and wondered if she's hurt in anyway. Chris walked to where Toby's standing and set Spencer down right beside him. Spencer's little, coffee brown eyes are filled with wonder as to what's going on._

" _Stay right here sweetie, okay," Chris said sweetly to the little girl._

 _Toby stepped over, "dad, what happened?"_

" _Just stay here with her," he instructed. "I'll explain later, just keep Spencer occupied. Can you do that, son?"_

 _Toby nodded. Chris got back up on his feet and walked towards the house again. Spencer turned and stared at Toby with her big, brown eyes. Toby stared back at Spencer not sure what to do. He doesn't even know what's going on._

" _Toby," even at such a young age her voice is raspy._

 _Toby wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his side, "don't worry, Spencer. Everythings going to be fine."_

" _No, it's not," the little girl shook her head. "My mommy is dead."_

 _A flash of lightning lit up the midnight sky. The light reflected in Toby's eyes. He looked at Spencer who is leaning her head against his chest and looking up at him. That's why his dad dragged him out here at this time of night. Spencer's mother is dead and he wanted him here to keep Spencer busy and so she doesn't know what's going on. But Spencer is a lot smarter than people think. She's actually smarter than a lot of six-year-olds. She may even be smarter than Toby. A tear escaped from the corner of her left eye and rolled down her cheek. Toby walked them over to the curve and sat down with her. He rewrapped his arm around her body and allowed Spencer to lean her head on his shoulder. Toby sat beside her the whole time rubbing his hand up and down her arm._

* * *

 **-11 Years later-**

"Cheers!"

Toby grinned while hitting his glass against his other friend's glasses. Tonight he is out celebrating with his closest friends after graduating from the Harrisburg Police Academy. His friends are treating him to a night out with drinks and lots of crazy dancing. He's twenty-one now, so he's old enough to be drinking. A few of his friends are still between the ages of seventeen up to twenty, but they managed to sneak them some drinks. His best friend Caleb is the same age as him, but younger by a month, so he's good to drink. Ezra is two years older than Toby, so he's twenty-three.

Emily raised her glass and said, "a tosse to Toby for getting his butt kicked in the academy! You made all of your friends and family proud and I know that if your dad could be here to see this he would be proud of you too," Emily smiled. "So, here's to Toby!"

"To Toby!"

Two years and four months ago, his Chris Cavanaugh was shot and killed while on duty. He was called in early Sunday morning to help stop a bank robbery. He got shot after jumping in front of a hostage. He took a bullet, so a complete stranger could live their life. The lost was hard on Toby and that's when he decided he really wanted to be a cop. He enrolled at the police academy and graduated top of his colleges. His mother is still alive and well. She went to the ceremony, but didn't stay long for the after party. Which was probably wise, because who would want to be around Toby and his friends after drinking so much?

"Congratulations Toby!" Hanna exclaimed while raising her half-empty glass. "I've never been so proud of you than I am right now."

Toby chuckled knowing Hanna's probably saying this because she's drunk.

"Thank you, Hanna."

"You made all of us proud," Caleb said.

"What are they going to have you do now that you own a uniform?" Emily asked.

"Well, I don't know," Toby shrugged. "I'm still waiting to hear about a job. I might be a security guard a this women's detention facility in Maine."

"Shouldn't they have females there instead of males?" Ezra asked.

"They take whoevers available to serve," Toby said.

"Just don't get any inmates pregnant," Hanna said.

Toby chuckled, "come on, Hanna. You're talking about no good criminals. I'm not there to fuck, I'm there to make sure crazy delinquents serve their time and get what they deserve."

"Not all inmates are bad," Emily said. "You just remember that when you look at someone caged in there. Always know that there's more to a person's story."

"Oh, Emily," Alison nudged her. "You always see the good in people. A person could kill someone and you would still see good in them."

"There are no good people in those kind of places," Toby said while shaking his head. "My dad taught me that."

"Enough of this police talk, crap!" Hanna yelled. "Lets drink!"

Caleb snatched the cup out of her hand, "uh, I think you've had enough, missy."

"Caleb," Hanna growled. "Give that back. I've only had one."

"Which is one too many. You had four. Let's not forget we have a cop in the house."

"Oh, please, Toby would never arrest me," Hanna almost fell on her ass when she twirled around to face Toby. "Would you?"

Toby just simply shrugged and smiled. The music got turned up and everyone started going crazy. Caleb had to keep an eye on Hanna to make sure she didn't drink anymore. Emily, Alison, and Aria started dancing together. Toby and Ezra are sitting at the bar rating women on a scale of 1-10. Life is going well for Toby. He has his mom around to support him. He's got amazing friends and a perfect career choice. Could life get any better?

* * *

The streets would be pitch black if it weren't for the yellow street lights that are still on. Spencer ran down the streets along with her other friends. They tried to keep up with each other, but it's hard. The cops are chasing them right now. Earlier this evening they were hanging out at the park sharing a joint when the police showed up, they all scattered and ran in different directions. There were at least ten of them hanging out. Spencer ran off with Mona, Jake, and Maya. They're coming up to a fenced in area, so they'll have to jump it.

"Shit," Maya cursed when they came to a dead end. "There's no way we can all get over that fence without one of us getting arrested."

Spencer exhaled deeply and ran a hand through her sweaty hair. She looked behind her and saw the cops getting closer. It's true, four of them could make it over that fence and get away if one of them stays back to distract the cops. Who's it going to be? No one is going to want to risk being arrested. Looks like Spencer's going to have to take one for the team.

"Go on," Spencer said.

"What?" The looked at her.

"I said go!" She hissed.

Jake helped Maya climb over the fence then waited for Mona. Mona was hesitant to leave Spencer behind. The two shared a look before Mona allowed Jake to help her get over the fence. Jake jumped over the fence and ran off with the rest of them. Spencer took a deep breath and turned around. Four cops came towards her aiming guns at her and shouting at her to get her hands up. Spencer lifted her hands up above her head and did everything the cops told her to. Spencer was arrested right there on that street corner. As far as she knows, her friends got away. She didn't see them at the police station.

The cops put Spencer in the back of one of the cruisers and drove her off to the station. Officer, Berry escorted Spencer through the station and to detective Holbrook's office. She sat in a hard plastic chair waiting for the detective to enter. It took twenty minutes for a tall, black haired man to walk through the door. He was dressed in a black suit and tie. Detective Holbrook slapped down the folder in his hand on the table and glared at Spencer.

"Well, well, well," he started. "Look who we have back in our care. Mis. Spencer Hastings, how are you tonight?"

"Well, I'm a little chilly to be honest," she replied in a cocky tone. "And these handcuffs are a pain in the ass, but thanks for asking. That's real polite of you."

Holbrook hardened his stare, "you do realize that this is the third time we've caught you, right?"

"Oh, good! You can count!"

"You think this is a game, Hastings?" He squinted at her.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Aren't you having fun?"

"You're humor and wit Isn't going to get you out of this." Holbrook pulled out a chair and sat across from her. "Where are they?"

She rolled her eyes, "where are who?"

"You know who," he hissed.

She shrugged and shook her head, "no, I don't. You're going to have to be more specific on who you're referring to."

"You know damn well who I'm referring to."

"Sorry," she shrugged again. "Are you referring you the Carters family or the Dylans? I don't know where either of those families are."

"Enough games, Hastings" He slammed his hand on the table. "Where are your friends? The people you were caught smoking with."

"Oh, the hood rats," she smirked. "Why didn't you just say so?"

"You're tugging on my last nerves, here. Where are they headed?"

"I have no idea."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not."

Holbrook sat back and folded his arms. Spencer's really pissing him off right now. She's really good at these mind games. This is the third time Spencer's been arrested. Both times before were for drugs as well. The first time, she got busted smoking in the girls locker room at school. The second time, she got smoking behind the gym during Homecoming. Guess you could pretty much say Spencer has a drug problem.

"So what happens now?" Spencer asked with a shrug and sly smile. "Do I get a gold star for my third time? You know three strikes and you're out. In bowling it takes three strikes to get a turkey. What do I get now?"

"I'll tell you what you get," Holbrook said. "I'm ordering you to spend six months in a women's detention facility in Maine. Let's see if they can straighten you up there."

Spencer leaned forward and smirked at the detective, "honestly, I pity the poor bastard who has to deal with my ass."

"Get her outta here!" Holbrook growled to the cop standing by the door.

Spencer smirked at the cop who came over to escort her out of the room. For tonight, Spencer's sleeping in her own jail cell here, but at the crack of dawn, she'll be sitting in a police van on her way to the detention facility. You may be wondering how Spencer's life turned out this way? How did she go from the sweet, innocent, six-year-old girl to this wild, uncontrollable teenager? That my friends is a long story.

* * *

 **Hey, guys. What do you think of this story? Is it good or bad? Should I continue writing this? I need a lot of reviews telling me what. And please don't just leave a review that says "Update!" That doesn't tell me anything. I want to know if I decide to write this, will people like reading it? This story will have lots of flashbacks in it, so you will see flashes of both Toby and Spencer's life growing up.**

 **How do you like Spencer's attitude?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews last chapter. Here's chapter 2! And there's more sassy Spencer to come.**

* * *

 _The first day of school is always the scariest. Most kids dread going to school. Toby is one of those kids that don't really like to go to school, but he's well past the age of being scared to go. Toby turned nine-years-old over the summer and he's ready to go into the fifth grade. He's excited for that. Next year he'll be in sixth grade, which means two more years until he's a junior. The school he goes to now in Rosewood has k-6. Then Junior high is 7-8. Then high school is the last four years. Toby stood inside his room right in front of the mirror dressed in a blue polo shirt and khakis. His hair is wavy and kind of hangs over the right side of his forehead. When he was in the middle of combing his hair, his mother knocked on the door._

" _Wow," she looked at him in amazement. "You look handsome young man."_

 _He smiled back shyly, "thanks, mom."_

 _She walked into the room and stood behind him. She watched him looking at his reflection in the mirror. It amazes her how fast her son is growing up. She knows he's only nine years old, but that's pretty big for a mother. Seems like just yesterday she was bringing him home from the hospital. Now, Toby's growing up to be a pretty cool wise kid._

" _Are you excited for your first day of the fifth grade?"_

 _He nodded, "yes and no."_

" _Why's that."_

 _He sighed and turned to face his mother, "because mom. I'm in the fifth grade and I still don't have many friends."_

" _You have a few."_

" _Yeah Chester, but he moved schools. All I have now are all those nerds from the chest club that won't stop talking to me."_

" _Now, wait just a minute young man," she spoke in a stern voice. "It's not nice to call other people names."_

" _But they are nerds! Besides it's not a bad word. A nerd is someone who's smart and smarts not a bad word. Being smart is a good thing. Like me! You tell me I'm smart all the time."_

" _Yes, honey, I do. But sometimes when people call someone a nerd they don't mean it in a nice way. They're just trying to be mean and hurt someone else's feelings. There are nicer ways to tell someone their smart. Just don't call anyone a nerd anymore, okay? It's not nice. I want you to go to school and be nice to all the kids."_

" _Yes, ma'am."_

" _Alright." Marion patted him once on the butt. "Go down stairs your father is waiting for you."_

" _Okay. Bye, mom, I love you!"_

 _Toby ran out of his bedroom and down the stairs so fast Marion feared he would fall and hurt himself. Lucky Toby made it down the stairs without hurting himself. Chris stood by the door drinking his coffee out of his thermos. He saw Toby coming and opened up the front door for him. If he didn't, Toby might've run right through the door. Marion chuckled from the top of the stairs and watched her two favorite men venture off into the world._

 _Down the street from Toby's house was the Hastings manor. It's rumored that a family of three lives there. They moved in a couple years ago. Toby's never met the people who live there, but his father has. He says they're nice people, but the father can get a little cranky sometimes. Upstairs in one of the bedrooms, lay a beautiful young girl named Spencer. Veronica Hastings, who is the child's mother, walked up to her daughter's room to see if she's ready for her very the first day of school. Yes, today is her very first day. She's never been to school before. Her mother used to teach her at home so she never went to preschool. The school said she's too smart for kindergarten, so they're moving her up to the first grade. Spencer stood in front of her mirror, wearing her denim blue dress with black buttons up the front. Her hair is pretty much straight, but a little wavy at the ends._

" _You look beautiful, honey," Veronica said._

 _Spencer turned around and looked at her mother. She sighed and said, "do I really have to go to school today?"_

 _She nodded, "yes, sweetie. I'm afraid you do."_

" _I'm scared. What if the other kids don't like me? What if I'm not as smart as people say I am? What if I fail and make daddy hate me even more?"_

" _Sweetie," Veronica tucked a strand of her hair behind her daughter's ear. "Daddy does not hate you."_

" _Then why is he always yelling at me?"_

" _Daddy's just frustrated a lot because of his job, but he doesn't hate you."_

" _Do you hate me mommy?"_

" _No, darling," she smoothed out her dress. "I could never hate you. Now," she kissed her forehead. "Let's get you to school."_

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. _**This is National Radio with your news for today. Starting with your weather report. We can expect mostly sunny skies with clouds coming in from time to time. Later in the day we will see more cloud coverage and there's even slight chance of rain for tonight. We'll keep a close eye on the weather for you right here on National Radio.**_

Toby groaned and reached out to silence his alarm clock. Every morning he wakes up to same annoying Dj talking. After he shuts off his radio, he rolls over to lie on his back. Last night was one of the best nights he's had in a long time. He graduated from the police academy then spent the rest of the night celebrating with his friends. He even got to know a certain blonde girl he met at the bar last night. Her name was Karen and she's twenty-two. She's pretty cute, tall, and Caleb thinks she would be good for him. They almost hooked up last night then Toby realized he would have to get up really early the next day to get to work. He has to drive ten hours to get to the prison facility in Maine. For three weeks a month he will have to work there. Since he has to spend so much time in Maine, he rented a place close to where he has to work. Why doesn't he just move there? Well, he figured he'll just be working there until a better job offer comes along. Plus all of his friends live close to Rosewood, so he wants to be able to see them.

After his hot shower, Toby got out and dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans. He combed his hair and put gel in it. Since he's a cop, he had to get a buzz cut. Toby hasn't had short hair like this since high school. After he finished doing his hair, he picked up the suitcase he packed last night and walked it out to his truck. He drove to Maine last week to move some stuff into his apartment. Now, he's bringing along more clothes to wear and his spear uniform. He came back inside to grab his thermos filled with coffee and the bag of donuts off the counter that he bought last night. He grabbed his leather jacket and keys then set out for Maine.

He left home at 8 in the morning and got to his apartment in Maine around 6pm. His boss called him an hour ago telling him to report to the facility at 7am tomorrow morning. Tomorrow will be his first day on the job. He's excited and nervous. When he got himself settled in his apartment, he called his mother to let her know he got here safely. Marion has made it a rule that when one of them goes on a trip somewhere, the other has to check in with the other that they got there alright.

"Hey, mom."

"Toby! Did you make it all the way to Maine!?"

"Yes, I'm here safe and sound."

"Good! How are you liking the place?"

"It's good," he looked around the room he's in. "It's got a kitchen and a hallway that leads to my bedroom. It's not bigger than the loft back home, but it's cozy. I can live in it. That's good enough for me."

"No leaks or holes in the wall?"

"No, everything is in fine shape."

"Good, thanks for checking in, honey. Call me after work tomorrow. I want to know how your first day goes. Alright?"

"Okay, mom."

"Okay. Bye Toby, I love you."

"Love you too mom."

Toby hung up his phone and sighed. He turned his head and looked at the little, gray bucket catching the water dripping from the ceiling. The walls aren't even painted well. There a ugly white color with holes from old nails in the wall. The walls can't be any thicker than drywall. The floors are made with old, dusty wood that creaks when you walk on it. The kitchen is rather small. Barely big enough for two people to be in it at once. This place doesn't't even have a bedroom. It's just a pull out couch in the middle of the room. Sure his apartment Isn't great, but he could afford it. Like he told his mother, it's a place he can live in. The next call Toby had to make was Caleb. He too wanted to know when he got here.

"Hey."

"Hey, Toby. How's it going?"

"Okay. I made it to my apartment."

"Oh," Caleb nodded. "Is the place still crappy?"

"It's not crap."

"Yes, it is."

"Okay, the place is kind of crappy. What are you doing?"

"I am having a date night with Hanna, Aria, and Ezra."

"Wow. A double date. That sounds cool."

"Yeah, maybe when you get back will make it a triple. Me, Hanna, Aria, Ezra, you and that girl you met Karen."

"Uh, I don't know if I'll be seeing Karen again."

"Why not?"

"She wasn't too happy with me after I said she couldn't come home with me. She didn't seem to understand how early I had to get up in order to get here."

"Aw, I'm sorry it didn't work out for you, man, but hey, you'll find someone someday."

"Yeah, someday."

"How are you feeling about starting work tomorrow?"

"Okay. I'm a little nervous. God, I feel like it's the first day of school all over again."

Caleb chuckled, "story of my life, bro."

 _The first half of the school day wasn't too bad for Toby. He really likes his teacher and she seems to enjoy having him in class. The other kids seem to respect him a lot more than last year. Probably because they know his dad is a cop. At 11:30, all the kids were released to go outside for recess. The fifth graders go out for recess the same time the first graders do. Then the third and fourth graders go out at the same time later. During recess, Toby doesn't really play with anybody. He mostly just sits on the swings by himself, or kick a soccer ball around. Today while he was kicking the ball around, he noticed two boys walk up to some girl sitting alone on a bench. The girl had dark brown hair, light skin and was rather tiny. The two boys walked up to the girl and snatched the notebook she was holding right out of her hands. When the girl reached for her notebook, the other boy shoved her back. Toby stopped playing with the soccer ball and walked over to them._

 _Spencer's first day at school wasn't so great. At least the first half wasn't. During class she would raise her hand a lot to answer almost every question. The teacher loved how smart she was, but the other kids found it annoying. By the end of the first hour, the kids would make fun of her whenever she answered correctly. After awhile she stopped raising her hand. When recess came, she got wrote down in her diary about how her days going so far. She was in the middle of writing a sentence when someone came up and snatched her diary right out of her hands. She looked up and saw two big boys standing in front of her. One of them was kind of chubby with short blonde hair and the other was tall with red hair._

" _Excuse me," she said. "I would like that back."_

" _What are you writing?" The chubby boy asked. "Is this your diary? Lame!"_

" _No lamer than you."_

" _Don't get sassy with us little girl," the tall boy said._

" _Maybe we should show everyone was Nerd Hastings has written."_

" _Give it back!"_

 _She screeched and stood up to grab it. When she did that, the tall boy shoved her back. The boys laughed at her sitting on the dirty ground. Her father will have her ass for getting her dress dirty. She was about to give up until a much older and taller kid came over. The kid came over and snatched the book right out of the guys chubby fingers._

" _Hey!" He shouted._

" _Hey what?" Toby said back. "This diary does not belong to you."_

" _It doesn't belong to you either," the tall one said._

 _The boys lunged for the book and Toby used it to hit the chubby one over the head. He stumbled back and bumped into his friend. The two boys stared at Toby in shock._

" _Leave her alone! Do you understand? I don't ever want to see you two messing with her again. Got it?"_

 _The two boys nodded._

" _Good. Now, get moving before I tell your teacher!"_

 _The two boys scrambled to get away. When they were out of site, Toby turned towards the girl. Spencer is already back on her feet brushing the dirt off her dress. He hands over her diary without peeking inside._

" _Thank you," she took it from him._

 _He shrugged and said, "I had to do it."_

" _Why?"_

" _Well, my mommy told me it's not nice for people to call others a nerd and if somebody calls another person a nerd it means they're not very nice people."_

" _Thanks," she chuckled. "But I am a nerd."_

" _No, you're not. You're just smart and being smart is okay in my book."_

 _She raised an eyebrow, "you have a book?"_

 _He laughed, "no, silly. It's a figure of speech."_

" _Oh," she giggled. "Maybe I'm not so smart after all."_

 _He smiled a friendly smile, "I'm Toby."_

" _Spencer."_

 _He reached out for her hand and she shook it. The two spent the rest of recess sitting on that bench talking. Word got out about what Toby did to those two boys, so no one dared to mess with Spencer the rest of the day._

* * *

The prison van jolted as it came to a complete stop. Spencer banged her head back against the metal wall. She cursed to herself and rubbed the back of her head. Soon the doors opened up and she was greeted by the blinding sunlight. She put a hand up to shield her eyes from the light and cursed again. Two guards wearing white uniforms stood by the van waiting to escort her inside. She stepped down from the van and looked up at the tall, brick building surrounded by a barbed wire fence.

"Right this way," a tall guard with thick brown hair tugged her along.

Spencer grunted and walked along with them. They lead her through a larged automatic door that can only be opened by a guard swiping a card over a panel. It makes a loud buzzing sound then the door swings open. One of the security guards tugs her in and down the long, narrow hallway. They made a right down the hall and came up to another large metal door. Once again they had to scan a card to get through. The door clicked then opened. Behind this door were other security guards watching some inmates sitting on a white bench. Spencer could feel their stares burning through her skull. She didn't pay much attention to them. She just kept walking with her eyes forward. The guard that was holding her arm sat her down on one of the benches.

"Stay," he ordered.

He walked off and left the guy with short blonde hair to watch her. Spencer sighed and leaned her head back against the white wall. This is insane. Why does she need to be in this place? All she did was smoke a little weed? These people act like they never do anything bad. That guard came back with another officer wearing a blue uniform. They came up to Spencer and stopped.

"Who do we have here?" The man wearing the blue uniform said.

"Wilden this is Hastings Spencer. She's seven-teen and is in for six months for using weed on several occasions," the dark haired cop said.

"Oh, Yes," Wilden looked at her file. "Holbrook called me to warn me about you."

Spencer couldn't help the smirk spreading across her face, "how nice of him to mention me."

Wilden gave her a hard stare, "did I give you permission to speak?"

Her smirk only grew wider, "you didn't tell me to be quiet."

Wilden scuffled in disbelief. They got a real trouble maker here. Wilden turned to the guards and ordered them to get her in a cell immediately. They nodded and made her stand up. Spencer walked with them to wherever her cell is. Her cell is at the far end of this hall, to the right, then through some door. They entered a small hallway where four other doors are. The guard leads her to the first door on her left. He scans a card and a loud buzzer rings out. The doors opens and the guard shoves her in. Spencer turns around to face the guard.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to push a lady?"

"In here we treat all criminals the same," the dark haired one replied.

Spencer looked over his uniform and read his name tag _G. Reynolds_. That last name sounds familiar. Officer Reynolds explains the rules real quick then leaves. Spencer takes the time to look around her cell. It's got a bed with a mattress that looks like a yoga mat with a very thin sheet and a thin pillow. The bed is right up against the wall by the window. Then on the right side of the bed is a two drawer, wooden dresser. Across the room near the door is an old, wooden desk with a lamp and old can filled with pens and pencils. Spencer sighed and took a seat on the thick mattress. This place may seem bad, but she'll only be here for six months. Plus it will be the guards that go through hell now that she's here, not her. Spencer sat back and smiled about that. The police think they sent her to hell, but she maybe a lot safe in here than she ever was out there.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter just as much as the first. Spencer and Toby will probably have their first interaction in present time next chapter. I'll update when I get let's say six reviews? If you guys can manage that, I'll update ASAP. Thanks again for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you for coming out here, officer Cavanaugh."

Toby arrived at the facility early that day. One of the officers found him wandering around the halls and lead him to the chief's office. He met officer Wilden and now he's showing Toby the place and informing him about the procedures.

"It's a pleasure to be working here, sir," Toby said.

Wilden went on, "we've been in major need for more guards for a long time. This facility has a lot of inmates finding ways out. We've tried everything to keep this place locked down good. Your job is to make sure all these delinquents behave and don't escape."

"Sir people have escaped from here?"

Wilden shrugged, "we haven't had any in the last few months. That's a positive sign that what we're changing is working. By hiring more guards and coming up with a new lock in plan it's been working for us pretty well."

"Well, good that's good."

Wilden scanned a card over a panel and they entered the cafeteria where a lot of the inmates sat around for lunch. Toby looked around and noticed that a lot of the inmates are in groups kind of like in high school. The druggies are sitting together. The thieves are sitting together. The thugs are in a group.

"Are these all the inmates?" Toby asked.

"No," Wilden chuckled. "Not even close. It's dangerous to have all the inmates in one room at the same time. When this group of people is done, that's when we'll bring out the next group. You'll get a list of the inmates you'll be responsible for. I figured since you're new maybe you'd watch out for the newer inmates."

"Whatever you need me to do."

"Fantastic," Wilden smiled and lead the way through another door.

Now Toby's getting a tour of where all the inmates sleep. They each have their own cell. Some people have cellmates. Other's are alone due to safety reasons. Wilden finished showing Toby around the place and returned to his office. Another officer came over and showed Toby where his office would be. He shares an office with three other cops.

The first night wasn't too bad. Spencer refused to leave her cell for anything. When a guard would come in to take her to lunch or dinner, she would turn away from them and refuse. It's only been one day and a lot of the guards have already had it with her. She hasn't really done much. She's slept a little on her thin mattress. She sat at her desk writing in a notebook. Other than that it's been pretty boring. The door opened and officer Reynolds entered the room.

"It's time for breakfast, Hastings. Come on let's move it."

"I'm not hungry," she snapped without turning around.

"You weren't hungry yesterday for lunch or dinner. You have to get hungry sometime."

"Well, I'm not."

"You are making your time in here a lot more difficult than it needs to be," Reynolds raised his voice. "All of the guards come out of your cell ten times more pissed off than when they came in here. You don't listen to anyone. How much harder are you going to make this for us?"

"Us?" Spencer snapped and turned around this time. "I'm not here to make your crap jobs easier for you. If you can't handle the inmates here then you shouldn't be working here in the first place. I haven't done anything wrong. So what if I refuse to eat meals here? There are no rules that say you have to eat with all those people!"

"It's a rule in my book."

"Well, your rules suck!"

Spencer got up from the chair and walked over to sit on her bed. Officer Reynolds shook his head and groaned. He can't put up with her anymore. If he does he'll end up pulling his gun and shooting her until all the blood runs out of her body. If only there was somebody here who could put up with her.

"If you don't shut up and listen I'm going to get Detective Wilden in here," he threatened.

"Go right ahead," she smirked and kicked her feet up on the chair next to her bed. "I'll make another cop run for the hills."

Reynolds walked out of the cell and went straight to Wilden's officer. On the other side of the facility, Toby was in his office trying to get all settled in. He hasn't done much today except escort a few girls back to their cells. In an hour, he has to report to the cafeteria to help keep an eye on the inmates during dinner. One of the officers came in a few minutes ago with paperwork he has to fill out. Great, it's the first day and he's already been handed over a crapload of paperwork to do. He was in the middle of working on the third page when Officer Wilden came in with another officer that guys by the name of R. Reynolds.

"Officer Cavanaugh," Wilden spoke up.

Toby put down his pen and looked up, "sir."

He nodded and gestured to the officer standing next to him, "this is Officer, Reynolds. He's been working here for the last two years."

Toby stood up to shake the guy's hand. When they shook hands Toby was able to get a good look at the cop. Reynolds looks awfully familiar to him. This guy is about 5.8 so he's not taller than him. He has short black hair and his skin is light tan. Back in Rosewood where Toby grew up, he remembers a boy who looks just like an older version of Reynolds. It couldn't be the same guy, could it?

"How's it going, Reynolds?" Toby asked.

The officer sighed and shook his head, "not so good."

"We're having a little trouble with one of our inmates here," Wilden explained. "She refuses to listen to any of the guards here. Since you're new here maybe you could give it a shot. See if you can get that inmate to listen."

"Uh, I can try," Toby shrugged. "I don't know what good it will do. If she won't listen to everyone else, why would I be any different?"

"There's got to be at least one guard in this place she's afraid of. I'll try every one of them until we do," Wilden said.

"Okay," Toby nodded. "Take me to this delinquent and I'll get her to listen whether she likes it or not."

A big smile spread across Wilden's face. He slapped a hand on his shoulder, "that's what we're looking for. Now get in there and do your job."

Left and right Toby looked at inmates sitting around in their cells looking bored and angry. A few ladies sneered when they saw him walk by and others paid no attention to him. Toby averted his eyes away from all of them and looked ahead. Right now officer Reynolds is leading him to one of the inmates cells. Supposedly this girl just got here early yesterday morning and hasn't done anything. She's refusing to cooperate with the other guards. Toby's never been hard on anyone before, but if he has to be rough, he will. This is a new lifestyle. A new place. A new job, so he has to act differently. They reach that last hallway that leads to this girl's room. Reynolds scans a card over a panel and the door opens. The two officers step inside and Toby had to hold everything together in order to not gasp at who he saw.

 _It's the middle of fall but it's feels colder than it should be for this time of year. Around this time normally it's like mid 60s to upper 40s. Today it's partly cloudy, a bit chilly, with a high of 42. Seems normal enough, but for those who are used to the warmer weather at this time, it feels a lot colder. The tree tops are changing colors from the summer time green to the late autumn red, yellow, and orange. School just let out for the weekend not to long ago. Just like everyday, Toby takes the long way home. Actually it's not his idea to take the long way home, it's Spencers. See her dad is too busy working so he doesn't have time to pick her up. Since her mother died a couple weeks ago she has nobody to pick her up. On rainy days she would ride home with Toby and his mom, but on nice days like today, Toby would walk home with her so she wouldn't be alone and so nothing bad would happen to her. Having a six-year-old girl walk home by herself is not a good or safe idea._

 _If Spencer didn't have any homework to do after school or her dad wasn't home, she would come over to play at Toby's house. They would play all sorts of games together like hide and go seek, tag, or Toby's favorite game, cops and robbers. Spencer would play the robber and he would be the cop._

" _Ha ha ha! You can't catch me!" Spencer shouted._

 _Toby huffed and puffed while he ran around the yard trying to catch Spencer. She's a pretty fast runner for a little girl. No matter what she always seems to outrun him. It's not until she starts getting tired when he catches her. The little girl made a sharp turn into the woods behind his house. Toby's getting closer to her and she's beginning to lose energy. So, she hide behind a tree hoping Toby wouldn't see her. Toby ran into the woods and slowed down to a job as he searched the area for her. Spencer put a hand over her mouth to drown out the sounds of her giggles. He walked passed the tree she was hiding behind and looked behind the next one. He stood there for a second and scratched the back of his head._

" _Where are you Bonnie!" Toby's voice echoed throughout the forest._

 _That's another thing. When they play cops and robbers, Spencer often calls herself Bonnie. Since she was one of the best known criminal back in the day. Spencer peeked out behind the tree real quick and accidentally lost her footing on a tree route. Her foot slipped and made a noise that Toby heard. Toby spun around just in time to see Spencer trying to make a break for it. Since she twisted her ankle, she couldn't run fast enough to get away. Toby caught the sleeve of her yellow jacket before she could get too far. Spencer looked back and Toby lost his balance. They both fell on the forest floor. Spencer fell on her back with Toby on top of her They both tried to act serious even though they wanted to laugh._

" _Got'ca!" He said._

" _Nuh un," Spencer shook her head. "You tripped. I could easily push you off and take off through those trees." She pointed to the trail of trees to the left of them._

" _Give it up, Bonnie,"_

 _Toby held on to her while he stood up.. Spencer tried to get up and run, but Toby held on to her elbow and pulled her up on her feet._

" _You're under arrest for the robbing of the Rosewood Bank."_

" _You can't prove nothing," she spat._

" _Give it up, Skum! I caught you red handed!"_

 _Spencer twisted herself out of his hold and took off running through the trees. Toby groaned and went back to chasing her. He didn't get very far. He got to the end of the second tree before somebody yanked on his sleeve and pulled him down on his back Spencer right on top of him holding his hands down above his head. Toby had to gasp in surprise at how strong this small girl is. She took him down without even trying. Spencer smirked and sat on top of him. He couldn't help but smile a little._

" _Little tip," she spoke up. "If you want to be a cop like your father you might want to run faster and don't get tackled by the criminal."_

" _Thanks for the tip." He said before flipping her over so he had her pinned to the ground. Toby stood above her and grinned. "Now look who's the strong one."_

" _That's not fair you caught me off guard!"_

" _Here's a tip for you. Never let your guard down."_

" _Noted."_

 _Spencer shoved him with her foot so he'd fall back on his butt. She then stood up and brushed off the dirt on her jeans. Toby used his elbows to hoist himself back up on his feet. He wiped his hands together to get rid of the dirt._

" _We should probably get back," he said while looking around. "It will be dark soon."_

" _I don't wanna go back," she kicked the dirt with the tip of her boot._

" _Spence we have to. My mom will be worried if I'm not back before dark."_

 _She sighed, "you're lucky to have a mom there to worry about you."_

 _Toby looked down feeling sorry for her. It's been three weeks since her mother died. They still don't know what happened. The police ruled it as a suicide, but Spencer doesn't think her mom would ever kill herself. All Spencer has now is her father who works all the time and is never around to care for her. When he is, Spencer gets so nervous that she starts shaking. A couple nights a week Toby would wake up to hear someone down the street yelling. He never figured out who it is that keeps doing that. Probably some drunk idiot._

" _Come on," he offered his hand to her._

 _Spencer sighed and reached out to take it. Together they walked through the woods back to Toby's backyard._

* * *

It's almost 6:38 or that's what it says on Spencer's clock on the dresser. All afternoon, she's been lying on her bed thinking about things. Right now her forehead his sweating and her shirt is beginning to get a little damp. She sits up on her bed and lets out a deep sigh. If she's going to stay in this toaster hell hole, she's going to make sure she's comfortable. She unzips her gray jumper and leaves herself in her underwear and tank top. Now that she's wearing less clothing, she feels better. She tosses her jumper over on the chair, lays back on the bed, and sighs. Just when she was starting to feel at peace, that loud, annoying buzzer rang out and the door opened. She rolled her eyes and groaned. Lord help the devil who just walked in who disturb her peace in quite.

"God, I swear to god officer Reynolds if that is you again I will start complaining about harassment!" She griped without even opening her eyes.

"But this time I'm not alone," Reynolds said.

Her lips curled up into a half smirk, "you actually got Wilden to get his lazy ass to come down here? I'm shaking in my own skin."

Officer Reynolds looked at Toby waiting for him to say something. Toby couldn't get any words to come out. He just stood there in shock. How did Spencer Hastings end up in this place? He hasn't even seen Spencer in a long time. A really long time. Who knew that the first place he'd see her again was this place? To be honest he hasn't thought about her in months. Sure she'd crossed his mind from time to time, but it's be awhile since he sat down and actually thought about her. Now, here she is laying on what looks like the world's worst mattress sassing all the guards.

"Officer Cavanaugh are you going to do your job?" Reynolds hissed.

"Uh," Toby finally shook himself out of it. He coughed twice to clear his throat. "Please open your eyes ma'am and do what your fellow officers say."

Toby was sure Spencer would react quickly to hearing his voice. Instead, Spencer's smirk only grew wider. She moved her hands out from under her sides and folded them over her stomach. When she didn't respond, Toby looked at Reynolds. Reynolds gestured for him to continue.

"Your are expected to be out there at 6:25 for supper. It is passed 6:30 now, so you need to be out there. Get up," he spoke in more demanding tone.

"Nah," Spencer simply shrugged. "I don't really feel like it."

"That wasn't a question. Get up before I make you!"

This got Spencer's attention. Her eyes opened wide as she sat up on the edge of her bed. Toby held his breath waiting for her eyes to meet his. Dear god, it's her. It really is her. It's Spencer Hastings. The little girl he knew growing up back in Rosewood. She's not a little girl anymore. He's watched her grow up into a young teen. Sure she got into some trouble in the past, but it never got this bad. Spencer is finally sitting up with her eyes open and seeing him for the first time in probably years. He thought it would open a new light in her. Instead, she looked at him with such fury he's never seen from her before.

"Don't talk like that to me," she snapped. "Ever."

Toby swallowed and turned towards Officer Reynolds, "why don't you go? I'll handle this."

Reynolds was hesitant to leave, but did anyway. He walked out and left the two of them alone. Toby looked back at Spencer who kept her eyes forward, but didn't look directly at him. He wasn't sure what to do now. Should he do his job and get her out there? He has so many question for her, but he knows how fragile she can be. He knows that she doesn't handle being pushed around very well. That could be why she's ignore what all the guards tell her to do. Toby took the leap and sat down on the chair that's next to her bed.

"Why are you here."

"Drugs," she said it like it was obvious.

"I thought you quite that."

"Why would I quite?" She said smirking a bit. "Drugs are all I have."

"That's not true, Spencer."

"How do you know my name?" her voice rose a bit.

Toby was taken back. Wait, does she not recognize him? How does she not remember him? They were best friends growing up. Maybe she's just messing with him.

"I'm the new guard here. They told me names. Plus," he sighed. "You know me."

She shook her head, "nah, I don't think so."

"Spencer, you don't have to act this way. Garriet is gone. You can stop pretending to be some bad girl with an attitude."

"Who's pretending?" She sat up straight. "This is who I am."

"No, it's not."

"Are you telling me that you don't remember me at all?" He questioned. "We grew up in the same town. Your house was down the street from mine. We used to walk home from school together everyday. We were best friends! For god sakes, how could you not remember me!?"

She leaned forward and looked him right in the eye, "I can promise you, I've never seen you before a day in my life."

He sat back feeling flabbergasted. Spencer really doesn't know who he is? He knows who she is. He remembers her very well. He remembers seeing her for the first time up until the last time. He's helped her with so much in the past. Maybe he could help her again. Toby swallowed a couple times to clear his throat.

"You need to come out of your cell."

"I'm not hungry," she sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"Spencer the guards told me you've been turning down meals since you got here. You haven't eaten anything in 24 hours and you need to. You'll starve to death if you keep this up."

"Maybe that's what I need to do," she whispered.

She probably thinks he didn't hear her say that, but he did. That's something the Spencer he knew back in the day would say. Hearing her say that has given him hope that she really does know who he is and she's just being stubborn for some ungod knows reason.

"Please eat something."

She scuffled, "you want me to eat that pile of crap they call food? I think I'll be better off starving until my inner organ feed on themselves."

"Spence," he whispered. "Please."

She turned her head and looked at him. Toby sat there hoping he would get through to her. Doesn't she understand how much he cares about her? How much he's always cared about her. Spencer finally sighed.

"Not tonight. Tomorrow I will. Just not tonight."

"Fine," he stood up. "You better be out there tomorrow morning or else."

"Or else what?" She playfully smirked.

He tilted his head at her and her smirk grew wider. He could stay here longer trying to reason with her, but that won't do any good. He knows Spencer well enough to not push her. You let her settle back until she's ready. Trying to push her out more will only cause her to keep pushing back. Toby headed for the door and opened it.

"If you want things to be easier," she spoke up before he left. "You don't know me and you never seen me before in your life until now either."

He stopped and turned around to look at her. Was that suppose to be some kind of a hint? Toby glanced her one more time before walking out. Spencer is one inmate that he plans on keeping a close eye on.

* * *

 **Hey, so this chapter wasn't too great and the ending was little bland. But I said I would update when I get six reviews and I felt I had to give you guys something, so I did. Hope you liked it. Toby and Spencer meet again! Sort of. What do you guys think? Is Spencer messing with Toby's head or did she really forget about him? Tell me your thoughts in the reviews. Same thing as last time. I'll update when I get seven reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

_You probably know that Spencer's mother died when she was only six years old. The police claimed Veronica killed herself, but really we don't know what really happened to her. Spencer doesn't know what the truth is behind her mother's death. The only truth she knows is that she won't have a mother there to watch her grow up and to help her with whatever she needs. It's just Spencer and her dad right now. Actually, it seems like it's just Spencer. Her dad is barely around and when he is, Spencer wishes he wasn't. Peter doesn't act how most fathers should act. Instead of loving and caring for Spencer. He ignores her and when he's not ignoring her, he yells at her for some silly mistakes she's made. Spencer lives her life in fear of what her father might do if she screws up again. That's why she tries so hard to be good._

 _On a Sunday afternoon, a seven-year-old Spencer sat up in her bedroom reading her favorite book 'To Kill A Mockingbird.' Actually, it's one of her favorites. One thing Spencer loves to do to pass time is read. Whenever she has the time to, she would pick up a good book, sit down, and just read for hours. That's what she does when she's not at school, or busy doing school work, or playing with her friend that lives two houses down from her. Spencer sat happily in her room reading and she's almost finished with her book. You may ask why such a little girl would be interested with a book most Middle schoolers hate reading. Well, it just so happens that Spencer started learning how to read and write at a very young age. You've heard before that her mother taught her before she started the first grade. That's one of the reasons she's so smart today._

 _Spencer was just finishing up on the last two pages when she heard the front door open and her dad storm inside. She could hear him slamming his things down on the kitchen counter and groan loudly. Oh no, he's in a bad mood. It's never good for Spencer when he's in a bad mood. Peter walked over to the covert to get himself a cup for water. He filled up his glass and started heading towards his office. While he was on his way, he almost tripped over something lying on the floor. He looked down and sat that it's one of Spencer's dolls. Peter snarled and picked up the doll._

" _Spencer Jill Hastings!" He shouted._

 _Spencer jumped at the sound of her father's voice. For a second, she thought about climbing out her bedroom window and running off into the woods, but she knew she will have to face her father sometime. Spencer put her bookmark in its place then slowly walked down to the living room. Peter stood in the middle of the room with his face red and hot. Spencer gulped and walked downstairs. Her blue dress swooshed behind her. She hopped off the last step, stood up straight in front of her father with her hands behind her back._

" _Yes, father?"_

" _How many times have I told you not to leave your damn toys around on the floor!?" He growled._

 _She flinched back, "I'm sorry father. I-I didn't mean to forget. It won't happen again."_

" _I know it won't happen again!"_

 _Peter took the doll by its neck and snapped its head right off. Spencer gasped while watching her father destroy the doll that her mother gave her on her fifth birthday. She bit down on her lip to stop herself from crying. Her father hates it when she cries. He always calls her a weak baby when she does. Peter threw the remains of the doll inside the trash can. He walked up to Spencer and forcefully grabbed hold of her chin and roughly titled her head up._

" _If I ever find another one of your toys lying around on the floor, it will be you I rip apart and throw away next," he hissed. He let go of her chin and pushed her back against the wall. "Now, get upstairs! No dinner for you tonight!"_

 _Spencer almost tripped over her own feet trying to run upstairs as fast as she could. She ran into her room, leaned against her closed door, and sobbed. She slid down, curled into a ball on the floor, and continued to cry until her tears ran dry._

* * *

Spencer was startled awake by an alarm ringing then the door being yanked open. She was reluctant to open her eyes just to see which annoying cop Wilden sent in. She said she'd come out of her cell for breakfast today, but she's just not in the mood right now. Her head is hurting and she's still not hungry.

"Whoever is there, better walk away before I kill you with that desk lamp," she said with a slight groan.

"That wouldn't be a smart thing to do," a familiar voice spoke up. "You'll only make things worse."

She opened her eyes and turned to see Officer Cavanaugh standing in the doorway. Figures he would be the one to show up in her cell. Why did he come back? She made it pretty clear she doesn't want him to remember her. When Toby looks at her all he's going to see if the poor little fragile girl he used to know. She needs to show him that that's not who she is anymore. The Spencer he knew is long gone and the Spencer that is here now, he just doesn't know her.

"Why did you come back here?" She asked roughly.

"So, you do know who I am," Toby crossed his arms.

"Yeah, you're the new annoying-ass cop who won't leave me alone."

"When are you going to cut the act, Spencer?"

"What act?"

Toby gave up and sighed, "nevermind. You said you'd come out for breakfast today."

She groaned and stood up, "fine, but if I do this, will you leave me alone?"

Toby didn't answer her when she stood in place allowing him to put cuffs on her wrist. He leads her out of the cell and down the hall. Spencer took the time to get a good look at the place. The people locked in here look much different than she suspected. They're not like what you see in the movies. Where the people locked up all look dirty, mean, and dangerous. Well, some of these girls do, but most of them look like an average everyday human being. A slight unkempt version of their normal selves. Spencer peeled her eyes away from the other inmates just in time to see that Toby stopped her just before entering the cafeteria.

"You know the rules in there, right?" He asked.

"Let me guess," she smirked. "Stand in a single file line while getting your food and no pushing or shoving. Don't use the utensils as weapons. No food fights. Sit only where you feel comfortable. Don't curse at the lunch ladies or smart mouth the guards. And most importantly, play nice with the other kids."

Toby simply looked at her while reaching around her to scan a card to open the door. He grabbed hold of her elbow and lead her into the cafeteria and over to the lunch line. Spencer looked at the food they're serving and immediately felt sick to her stomach. They're serving burnt toast along with milk that smells like it expired years ago. She made a face when one of the lunch ladies shoved a tray right in her hand. Toby stood alongside Spencer to make sure she behaves herself. When she got her tray, Toby walked her over to a table where no one else is sitting. He pulled out a chair for her and allowed her to sit down. Once she was settled in her seat, he took the handcuffs off her wrists. Spencer gave him a look when he pulled out a chair across from her and sat down.

"Why are you still here?"

"The guards recommend us to watch our inmates the first time they eat in the lunchroom with everyone else."

"Okay, then I would rather eat in my cell because I'm not going to eat out here with you staring at me the whole time like a dog begging."

"Yeah, like a dog would even beg for that burnt piece of crap."

Spencer cracked a little smirk, "okay, that was almost funny."

Toby smiled a little, "I got you to smile."

"So," she shrugged. "How does that prove anything?"

"Because you told me once that I'm the only one who can make you smile."

Her lips formed a straight line. She cleared her throat and her eyes grew dark again.

"Can I go back to my cell now or are you really going to make me eat this charcoal?"

Toby nodded and agreed to let her go back. The two stood up and Spencer put her arms out for the cuffs. Surprisingly, Toby didn't put the cuffs on. He walked her back to her cell without them. Not like Spencer was planning on making a break for it anywhere? Where would she have to go?

 _It's in our human nature to have an everyday routine. Normally it goes something like this. You get up in the morning, start the coffee pot, eat breakfast. Get dressed, don't forget to brush your teeth, head off for work or school for the next ten hours. Go on your lunch break from noon to noon-thirty. Get back to work, get off at 3 then, go home. Your back home again, so you make dinner and maybe while dinner's cooking in the oven, you go upstairs to change into something more comfortable. Then you come back down, eat dinner, take a shower, and go to bed. You wake up the next morning and repeat. That's typically how humans are. Every once in awhile we might mix it up and go out for a drink, but usually that's how it goes._

 _Toby knows his everyday routine. He gets up, eats breakfast, goes to school, waves hi to Spencer in between classes, continues on with his day at school, walks home with Spencer, comes home and does his homework. After he finishes his homework he goes into the woods where Spencer and he usually hang out. Today his routine started out normal. He got up, ate the pancakes his mom made for him then, went off to school. His day took a little turn when he was walking back from lunch in the hallway. Spencer wasn't around to wave back at him. He thought that was strange. Spencer is always in the hallway at the same time he is. It's part of his everyday routine. She didn't meet him by the flagpole after school so they could walk home together. That was also strange. Every day, he walks home with Spencer every day. He didn't see her in the hallway earlier today. Was Spencer even at school today? It's not like her to miss. Toby felt like something was wrong and ran home faster than he's ever run before._

" _Spencer!" Toby called out while running up their street. He skipped going to his house and went straight to her front door. He knocked on it several times, but no one answered. He called her name out two more times and still nothing. Spencer wasn't at school today and she's not in her house. Where could see be? The river! Toby took off running through the trail they made in the woods. He ran so fast and almost tripped over a tree route._

" _Spencer," he paused to catch his breath and looked around. "Spencer, where are you?"_

 _He waited in anticipation for her to respond. The world around him seems so quiet. Aside from the occasional sound of crickets chirping by the river and the sound of two squirrels rustling around in that bush. He opened his mouth to call out for her again._

" _I'm here," a small voice croaked out._

 _Toby turned around just in time to see Spencer climbing over the rocks lined up along the river bank. The bottom of her dress is wet and so is part of her hair. She doesn't have any shoes on, so Toby's guessing she walked out here barefoot. Spencer climbs over a big rock and sits on it. He walks over and sits on the rock beside her._

" _What were you doing out here?"_

" _Getting out of my house," she shrugged. "I wanted to clear my head."_

" _I was worried about you. You weren't at school today."_

" _Wow," the eight-year-old chuckled. "Somebody was actually worried about me?"_

" _Of course I was worried about you," he said. "I'm always worried about you because you're so tiny."_

 _She laughed a sincere laugh, "I'm not that tiny."_

" _Yes, you are."_

" _Nuh-uh," she got right in his face. "I'm stronger than you."_

" _In your dreams, Tiny," he playfully shoved her._

 _Spencer adjusted herself back on the rock and looked around. They sat there on the river bank watching the water. Toby peeled his eyes away and looked at Spencer. He wiped his eyes and looked at her more closely. Why is he just now noticing that red mark on her cheek? The side of her cheek right under her right eye is slightly red._

" _What happened to your cheek?"_

 _She quickly put her hand up to cover the red mark. She almost forgot it was there. How could she forget, though? It still stings after getting slapped three times. Spencer didn't have the heart to tell him that's why she didn't come to school today. Her father got angry with her for burning his toast. See, in a normal household the parents make their child breakfast, but in Spencer's household, she makes her father breakfast. Peter usually has two slices of toast with jam and coffee. This morning, Spencer accidentally left the toast in the toaster for too long and it got burnt. Her father got so mad at her and yelled at her for three hours straight. When her father finally laid down for his nap before going to work, Spencer snuck out of the house and has been walking around in this river ever since._

" _Did Drew and Jerry do that?" Toby asked getting angry._

" _I ran face first into a branch when I was running out here," she said. When Toby gave her a look like he doesn't believe her, Spencer smiled. "Seriously that's what happened. Come on, you know how clumsy I can be."_

" _Come on, we should get back," he stood up and extended his hand out to her._

" _I don't want to go home," Toby was sure he heard her whimper at the idea of going home._

" _I know you hate being home alone," he said. "So, you can hang out at my house until your father comes home." She looked at him and he smiled. "My mother made chocolate chip cookies."_

 _Her lips twisted into a half smile, "you know I'm a sucker for chocolate chip cookies."_

 _She took his hand and he helped her stand up. Together they walked on the trail back to his house._

" _On the way back you can show me which tree slapped you and maybe I'll give it a piece of my mind," he joked._

" _Only you would threaten to beat up a tree for me."_

" _Only you are worth beating up a tree for."_

 _Spencer giggled and walked along with him with her head leaning on his shoulder. Toby smiled and wrapped his arm around her._

* * *

 **This chapter was a little shorter than the others and it was mostly flashbacks. Like I said, this story will have lots of flashbacks. The flashbacks are kind of like the glue to this story. It shows how everything fits together and how they each ended up where they are now. Do you all like the flashbacks? If not, I'm sorry about that. There will most likely be a flashback in almost every chapter. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter may seem a little boring, but it's important. So, don't skip out on this chapter you're going to want to read it. It has some clues in here that will help you understand why Spencer is acting the way she is towards Toby.**

* * *

Toby's been working at this detention facility for a week now and Spencer's still being stubborn. She goes on acting like she's never met him before, but he knows she knows who he is. Her words may be trying to convince him, but the look in her eyes is telling him a whole different story. Spencer seems to be forgetting that Toby can read her like an open book. He always knew when she was sad or happy. He knew when she was hurt or tired. He knew her better than anyone. The fact that she's going on right now acting like their friendship never happened, it hurts. It's hurting him. If only she knew just how much he missed seeing her and just being around her.

Toby returned to his apartment after a long stressful day. He and three other police officers had to break up a little argument that broke out between these two girls. He's not too sure what they were arguing about. Apparently one of the girls pushed the other while standing in line. The first thing Toby did when he got home, he jumped in the shower. When he got out, he walked into the kitchen area of his apartment and put some of the leftover pasta he's been living off of for the last two days in the microwave. While that was heating up, he opened the fridge and popped open a cold bottle of beer. He took a seat on his not so comfy brown couch and let out a deep sigh. His phone rang and Caleb's number showed up on the caller I.D. He hit the talk button and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello."

"Hey, Toby," Caleb spoke.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. We all miss you here in Rosewood."

"I miss you guys too. How is everybody?"

"We're all fine. Aria just got her first photo display in an art gallery. Emily is about to leave for Haiti. I'm doing well at my job and Hanna's being Hanna."

Toby chuckled, "that's good to hear. Did Aria really get her photos in an art gallery?"

"Yes, she did and that girls as some serious talent."

"Wow, wish I could've been there to see it."

"It will still be there when you drop in for a visit," Caleb said. "You are planning to make a visit, aren't you?"

"Sure. I still have two weeks until my 1-week break."

"How is it working there? Is it as terrible as you thought."

Toby stood up and walked into the kitchen after hearing the microwave ding. He kept the phone to his ear and told Caleb about the week he's had. He didn't mention Spencer. Mostly because his friends back in Rosewood don't know who Spencer is. Toby met these guys about a year after Spencer 'disappeared.' It was hard for Toby to move on with his new set of friends at first, but eventually he did. Of course, he never stopped really thinking about Spencer. He would lay down alone at night wondering where she could be or how she is, or if she was even still alive.

"Woah, you helped break up a chick fight?" Caleb exclaimed.

Toby chuckled, "it wasn't' like that. The two girls just started yelling at each other. We broke it up before things got physical."

"Oh come on, bro. You should at least wait to see some hair pulling and eye scratching."

"Unfortunately, Caleb that's not in the job description."

"Besides witnessing a bitch fight, anything else interesting happen?"

"A lot has happened this week."

Toby could feel Caleb giving him one of his looks even if they're not even looking at each other. He can imagine that's what Caleb is doing right now.

"Did you bang an inmate?" Caleb asked curiously.

"What? No!"

"Sorry," he apologized. "You just sound like something big happened to you."

"Something big sort of did happen."

"What could be bigger than you having sex with an inmate?"

"Would you drop me having sex with an inmate!" Toby exclaimed out of frustration.

"Okay, sorry," Caleb apologized again. "What happened that was so big?"

He sighed, "I'm not really allowed to talk about the inmates, but there's one girl there that I know or knew."

"Was she somebody you've slept with before?" Caleb asked in a low voice.

"Caleb!"

"Sorry. There's a girl there you know. Continue."

"There's a girl here that I knew back when I was a kid. We actually grew up together and she was like my best friend. We used to tell each other everything and we spent every free moment we had together. She was my best friend and she disappeared one night and I never saw her again until earlier this week. There she was sitting in a cell."

"Wow, who knew your best friend used to be a girl."

"Caleb," Toby sighed. "Be serious. You don't understand. I never thought I'd see her again and then many years later the first play I see her is in juvie. What are the odds?"

"Well, when you were kids, did you ever know her to be a trouble, maker?"

"No, not really. She had issued, but what kid hasn't? Her father treated her terribly and she went through a lot as a kid."

"Kids with hard backgrounds are more likely to end up in prison when they get older. Has she told you anything about where she's been?"

"No, see that's the thing. For some reason, she's acting like we've never met before."

"If she was your friend, why is she acting like she never knew you?"

"I-I don't know. I don't know what's been going on with her lately, Caleb. I don't know what to do or why she's doing this. I wish I knew that way I could figure out a way to help her."

"Wow," Caleb said in surprise. "Now, what happened to you saying all inmates are horrible criminals?"

"That girl is not a horrible criminal."

"Who is this girl you speak of?"

"It's Spencer. Spencer Hastings."

"Spencer. Hmm, I remember you used to talk about her. You haven't mentioned her in a while. Why all of a sudden are you caring about her now?"

"She was my friend Caleb. I knew her up until she was fourteen about to turn fifteen. If there is someway that I can help her, I'm going to take it. Even if that means I get a job in Rosewood and I have to choose between staying here or working in Rosewood. I would pick here."

"Damn," Caleb whistled. "You really care about this girl."

"Yes, I do."

"Can I ask you something else?" Caleb asked.

"I guess."

"Do you love that girl?"

 _Toby waited impatiently for the school bell to ring. He's been sitting in class all day and he's ready to leave. Since he is now in the 7th grade, he no longer shares a school with Spencer. He is thirteen now. Spencer is ten and is still stuck in elementary school. She's currently in the 5th grade. Toby wonders how she's handling herself in a school where so many bullies run around. Just because he's in a different school than her, does not mean he won't be there to kick someone's butt after school if they mess with Spencer._

 _Soon the bell rang and Toby rushed out of the school. He walked over to the elementary school and waited in the usual spot for Spencer to come out. Five minutes later the little brown haired girl walked down the sidewalk. Toby noticed that she had a little red cast wrapped around her wrist._

" _Hi, Toby," she greeted in her normal tone of voice._

" _Hi," he pointed at her wrist. "What happened?"_

" _I uh, I fell down the stairs at home. Same old clumsy me," she faked a laugh._

" _Spencer, you really need to be more careful. That or I'm going to have to wrap you up in bubble wrap to keep you from hurting yourself."_

 _She giggled and said, "you're right. I'll try to be more careful from now on."_

" _Here," he took her books. "I'll carry these for you."_

" _You don't have to do that."_

" _I insist. You only got one hand and these books could get a little heavy."_

 _She smiled, "thanks, Toby."_

 _What Spencer told Toby wasn't the truth. The story of how she really broke her wrist was because her father got mad at her for not doing the dish right away like she was supposed to. She made the mistake of trying to run up to her room before her dad could do anything. Peter grabbed Spencer by her arm and forcefully turned her around. Then, he twisted her wrist hard and yelled at her until he was blue in the face. Spencer doesn't know how much more of her father's abuse she can take. She knows she should tell somebody, but she can't bring herself to do so. Besides, who would believe her? She could tell Toby, but she doesn't want her father to hurt him too._

* * *

The weekend flew by rather quickly. Before Toby knew it, he was back working at the detention facility Monday morning. He came in and the first thing he did was stop by Spencer's cell. When he walked in, her hair was wet and she was dressed in only her underwear and a tank-top. Looks like she just got out of the shower.

"I've already been to breakfast and showered," she said.

"I can see that."

She turned around, "so why are you here?"

"You have a visitor."

Her eyes went wide, "a visitor? W-who. I don't want to see anybody."

"It might be good for you to talk to somebody beyond these four walls."

"I don't want to," Spencer tried to keep her voice steady.

"Why not?"

"Because Toby!" She snapped. "It's a reform school not a freaking petting zoo!"

"She said her name is Mona."

Spencer froze when he said Mona's name. Why would she risk coming here to see her? Spencer turned herself in so her friends could get away. If the police find out Mona has been coming here, they might arrest her next. Mona wouldn't do well in a place like this. Then again, Spencer knows that Mona wouldn't come here if it wasn't important.

Spencer bit down on her bottom lip, "I'll talk to her."

"She's right outside."

Toby left and Mona came in a few seconds later. Mona looks different from the last time Spencer saw her. Which was only a week and two four days ago. Mona's hair is cut short to her shoulders and dyed a lighter shade of brown. Spencer sat on the edge of her bed while Mona took the chair. Toby stood outside and waited for them to finish their talk.

"How are you?" Mona asked.

"I'm fine. Everyone here is annoying as hell."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"Don't," Spencer whispered. "We can't talk about this now."

"Are they watching us?"

Spencer nodded, "is everybody?"

"Safe?" Mona finished for her. "Yeah. For now they are."

She shifted on her bed, "what does that mean?"

"You said it once yourself, Spencer. As long as he's out there, none of us is safe, but you might be. I know this seems bad, but right now, you're in a much safer place. As long as you're in here, he can't touch you."

Spencer swallowed and bit her lip to fight back the tears.

"You mean he's still out there?" She choked on her words. "Like you saw him?"

"Jake did," Mona spoke in a hushed tone so the guard outside couldn't hear. "Twas the night after they arrested you. Jake saw him at the gun store and he tried to shout Jake."

Spencer shook her head, "please tell me he didn't follow Jake to where you guys are hiding out."

"I don't think so. We haven't seen him since. Jake, Maya, and Riley were the ones who sent me here to keep you updated."

"Mona, I know you guys are trying to help me, but you cannot come back here, alright? And when you return I want you and everyone else to pack up your stuff and get out. Move on to someplace else. If I know one thing about this guy, it's that he will not hesitate to hurt anybody who tries to help me. I don't want you guys putting yourselves at risk for me Get out while you still can."

Toby reentered the cell to inform them that they're time is up. Spencer and Mona didn't say anymore. Mona got up and looked back at Spencer. The two shared a look and nodded. Then, Mona walked out with the other officer waiting to escort her out. Toby waited for the guard to leave with Mona before going to talk to Spencer. He heard some of what they talked about, but not all of it.

"Why did you tell Mona to tell her friends to leave wherever they're hiding?" Toby asked.

Spencer sighed, "don't ask me questions."

"Did you tell them to run so Holbrook doesn't find them? Mona's one of the people you were doing drugs with, Isn't she?"

"You don't understand anything that is going on and it's better that way if you don't."

"Of course I don't understand anything!" Toby finally snapped. "The reason I don't understand any of this is because you won't tell me anything! Why won't you talk to me? You used to be able to tell me anything! Now, all of a sudden I'm just a shadow from your past that means nothing to you! Stop going around like you don't know me!"

Spencer covered her ears with her hands, rested her elbows on her knees, and closed her eyes. She can't do this now. Why can't he understand how dangerous her situation is?

"You have to stop," she whispered over his yelling.

"Stop why?" He lowered his voice but kept it firm. "Are you afraid if I keep going on like this you'll eventually blow your cover?"

"My cover is not the only thing I'm trying to protect. You have to leave it alone."

"Leave what alone, Spencer!"

"Go away!" She snapped her head up and yelled. "Get out and leave me alone!"

"Spencer…"

"I said get out!" Spencer yelled.

They stared at each other for a long time neither one of them blinked. Spencer kept her eyes dark and his softened. Toby sighed and finally gave up.

"Fine," he spoke in a calm but firm tone of voice. "I don't know who you are. We're not friends and we never were. On that note. You have a group session to attend in thirty minutes. Your ass better be up and ready to attend by 10 o'clock or you will be severely punished. Do you understand me?"

Spencer just sat there with a blank expression on her face. Toby scanned his card and walked out of the cell. As soon as he left, Spencer finally let her guard down. Her eyes glistened with tears. She slid down on the floor and held her knees to her chest. She buried her face into her knees and let herself cry.

* * *

 **Sorry, if this chapter broke your little Spoby hearts. Eventually, Spencer will start to come around and open up to Toby like she did before. You just have to be patient with me. I hope you liked this chapter. Review and tell me why you think Spencer is acting this way towards Toby.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's a nice long chapter for you. (: Toby talks to his mother about Spencer. R &R.**

* * *

As soon as Toby finished his first week of work, he set out for Rosewood. He promised his friends he would drop in for a visit as soon as he could. Now, he has time to. The drive back to Rosewood took up to ten hours, so by the time he got home, it was after 1 o'clock in the morning. Toby pulled up into his usual parking spot outside the brew. He got out, took the cold, metal stairs up to his loft, and unlocked the door. When he opened the door, his loft appeared pitch black. He flipped the light switch on the wall and the room lit up.

Everything in his loft appears to be the way he left it before he left. The coffee mug he drank out of is still sitting by the sink unwashed. The magazines on the table are in a messy pile. The trash-can is still half full thanks to the pizza he ordered a few days before he left. Toby walked down the short hallway into his bedroom. He turned on the light and walked over to the closet to hangup his jacket. Then, he tossed his keys down on the nightstand by his bed. After he showered, he changed into a light gray shirt and navy blue sweatpants. He walked into the kitchen and opened up the fridge. He doesn't have much to choose from. The only thing he has in his fridge is a few cans of soda, some beer, a couple bottles of water, a jar of strawberry jelly, and a package of cheese. Toby grabs a can of Pepsi then, walks in the family room to sit on the sofa.

Normally people are happy to be back home. They say home is the happiest place in the world. Why does being home feel so strange to him? He's sitting in his loft, which is his home, but he doesn't feel like he's home. Toby finished his soda and turned off the t.v. It's getting late and he has a big day tomorrow. He's catching up with everyone during the day then, having dinner with his mother at her house. He finally got himself off the couch and went to bed.

The next morning, Toby left to go have breakfast with Emily, Aria, and Ezra. Later, they will go to the bar and meet up with everybody else. Toby entered the brew which is right below his loft. He searched the room and spotted his three friends sitting in the back where there's a couch, some chairs, and a little coffee table. He ordered himself a coffee and a blue berry muffin then, went over to join them. Emily saw him coming and stood up to hug him.

"Toby, I'm so glad you are back," Emily said.

"It's good to be back," he said.

"I hope you hear about a job here in Rosewood soon, because we miss you here too much," Aria said.

"Thanks, but it's really not that bad working in Maine."

"It's bad for us, because we miss you," Emily said.

"You guys could visit Maine sometime."

"Not with college," Aria said.

"When do you have to go back?" Ezra asked.

"Early Friday morning," he said.

"No!" Aria and Emily whined.

"That's too soon," Emily said.

"We need more time with our Tobes," Aria added.

"We're not letting you leave again," Emily pouted.

Toby chuckled, "what are you girls going to do? Tie me up and keep me in your basement?"

"If we have to," Aria said.

The four of them laughed. They finished their coffee and muffins and talked for a little bit longer. At 12:30, Caleb texted them to meet up at the bar in an hour. They all agreed. When the time came, they got up and headed to the bar. Since Aria and Emily are under twenty-one, they had to get fake IDs. Actually, they've had these IDs since high school. When Toby walked into the bar, Hanna saw him, ran up, and gave him a big hug. The tall blonde nearly knocked him over.

"Toby!" She squealed. "You're back!"

"Yes, I'm back," he chuckled.

"Glad to have you back buddy," Caleb patted his shoulder. "Even if it's only for a few days."

"How is it that you haven't heard about a job at Rosewood P.D?" Hanna asked.

Toby shrugged. The truth is he did get a job offer in Rosewood. He was offered a spot on the Rosewood P.D patrol team. It was a great job offer, but he turned it down. Why would he turn down that job? Well, we already know the answer to that question. Someone back in Maine is holding him back from taking that job in Rosewood.

They partied on into the late afternoon. Toby spent most of his time sitting at the bar drinking his second beer of the day. A tall girl with tan skin and silky blonde hair came over and sat beside him. She was wearing an outfit that would make any other man drool. She wore tight skin shorts and a black tank top with lacey sleeves. The girl's pink glossy lips curled up into a smile.

"Well, hi there, cutie."

Toby swallowed some of his beer and said, "hi."

"I'm Holly."

"That's nice."

Holly maintained her best smile, "and you are?"

"Toby."

"Toby," she grinned. "What a sexy name for a sexy guy." Holly turned towards the bartender and said, "can I get a gin martini?"

The man nodded and got her drink right away. Pretty soon, Holly was sitting at the bar slurping her drink while making googly eyes at Toby. Toby felt a little uncomftrable having her stare at him like that, but he didn't want to be rude. A month ago, he would've been spending the whole afternoon flirting with a girl like her. Something inside of him has changed his ways of flirting with every hot thing that walks through the door.

"So," Holly spoke up. "I heard your a cop."

"That's right."

Holly wrapped her arm through his, "I think police officers are hot. The way they wear their uniforms is such a turn on. Knowing that they have weapons and handcuffs. It all just sound sexy so, so sexy. Do you get to carry around a gun?"

"Uh, yeah. When I'm on duty."

"That's so hot. Have to ever arrested anyone?"

"Not really. I'm currently working at a facility in Maine, so I don't do much arresting."

"Prison guards are hot too. Maybe you should take me home and teach me what you do to bad girls."

"You don't seem like much of a bad girl."

Holly smirked and rubbed his thigh, "oh, I can be a very bad girl."

Toby sighed and removed her hand from his thigh. He was already uncomfortable before. Now, she really crossed the line. He stood up and set a $30 down for the drinks he's had. Holly turned around thinking he's about to take her home.

"Sorry," he said. "I can't take you home."

"Why not?" She frowned.

"I just can't."

He stood up and started to leave. Holly got up and blocked him from leaving.

"Unless you can give me a legit reason why, you're not going anywhere."

"I can't, because I have a girlfriend."

Those words shocked him more than they shocked her. He doesn't really have a girlfriend, but if Holly thinks he does then, she'll leave him alone.

"You have a girlfriend?" She squinted her eyes at him like she doesn't believe him.

"Yes, I do," he said. "I know my girl wouldn't like it if some other girl started flirting with me."

"I saw you with your friends over there and I know that two of those girls already have a boyfriend and that girl with the black hair is gay. If you have a girlfriend, why Isn't she here with you tonight?"

"Because she's a girl I met back in Maine."

"Tell me about her. What's her name?"

"Spencer," he blurted out without even thinking. "My girlfriends name is Spencer. She has brown hair, brown eyes. She's extremely beautiful. She's tall and has perfect skin. A lot of people find her scary, but to me, she's amusing. She's very smart, but doesn't like to show it."

Holly rolled her eyes and walked away. Toby sighed in relief when she left. Caleb watched the whole thing from the other side of the room. He came over and stood by him.

"I gotta give you points for turning down Rosewood's biggest slut, Holly, but do you think Spencer knows she's your girlfriend?"

Toby sighed, "I only told her that so she'd leave me alone. Anyway, I have to go. My moms expecting me for dinner."

* * *

Marion Cavanaugh stood in front of the stove waiting for the rice to finish cooking. Toby should be here any minute. She's making his favorite for dinner baked chicken with rice. It was Toby's favorite meal growing up as a kid. When she saw that the rice was close to be done, she turned the burner down on low. A few minutes later, Toby's truck drove up in the parking lot. Marion ran over to the window to go see if it's really him. She smiled when she saw her son hop out of the truck and up the porch steps. She was at the door when he walked in and unvolped him in a tight embrace. Toby smiled and held his mother. He sure did miss her while he was away.

"I'm so glad you're home!" She exclaimed. "I've missed you."

He smiled back and said, "I've missed you too, mom."

She pulled away and gestured towards the kitchen, "come on in and sit down. Dinner will be ready soon."

Toby followed his mother into the kitchen and sat in one of the chairs. While his mother had her back turned to him, Toby stared out the kitchen window. You can see the Hastings old house from here. It looks different. It's rumored that Peter Hastings moved out of that house a few years ago. Toby stared at the house and kept thinking about all those times he would hear a scream coming from there. At the time, he had no idea who or what could be making such ear shattering noise.

"Toby?"

"Hmm?"

His mother pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see his mother staring at him with her eyebrows raised and hands on her hips.

"Sorry, did you say something?" He asked.

"I said dinners ready and I asked if you could get the plates."

"Oh," he stood up. "Sure."

He walked over to the covert and got down two glass plates. His mother took the chicken out of the oven then set it on top of the stove. Toby set the plates on the counter by the stove and Marion started serving the food. They took their seats at the table and fell into a deep conversation. Actually, Marion did a lot of the talking. Toby would mumble a response every now and then. Marion noticed his strange behavior. He's barely talking and he's not eating his dinner. He would pick at it with his fork and take small bites. Marion set down her fork and folded her hands on the table top.

"Toby."

He looked up, "yeah?"

Her forehead crinkled in confusion, "is everything alright?"

"Yeah," he lied. "Everythings fine."

"Don't you lie to your mother now. What's eating at you?"

"It's nothing," he sighed.

"Does this have anything to do with your father?" He shook his head and she tried again. "Is this about your job?"

He shrugged, "maybe."

"Toby," Marion reached out to touch his arm. "Come on. I'm your mother talk to me. What's going on?"

Toby set his fork down and sighed, "do you remember the family that used to live in that house down the street? The one that Emily Field's parents live in?"

"The Hastings," she nodded. "Yes, I remember."

"You remember Spencer, right?"

"Of course I do," she said. "Spencer was a very sweet girl. You used to adore that little girl."

"Yeah, well, she's not such a little girl anymore."

"Huh?" Marion looked confused.

"The first day on my job at that prison facility, I saw her. She's an inmate there. Spencer is in juvie for doing drugs."

"Spencer's in juvie?" Marion questioned. "But I thought she was…"

"I know," Toby sighed. "I did too. That was until I saw her and it's her. I would know Spencer anywhere, but the thing is, she's acting like she doesn't know me. I walked into her cell and she just looked right through me."

"If she doesn't remember you then, maybe it's not really her."

"No, mom," Toby spoke in a stirn voice. "It's her. I think I would recongize my old best friend when I see her. It's her. It's Spencer. She knows who I am, she just won't come out and say it. I just," he sighed and sat back in his chair. "I don't know why she's acting like that. To me. She used to tell me everything and now, it's like I'm a complete stranger to her."

 _It's the middle of Spring, so the air is getting warmer. Flowers are blooming and leaves are growing on the trees. It's a beautiful time. It's also Toby's favorite time of the year. Not so good for his mother though since she has allergies. After Toby finished his homework, he took the trail into the woods and met Spencer by the river. The eleven-year-old was there already sitting on a rock scribbling something down in her journal. She's always writing or drawing something. Part of Toby wonders if she wants to be a writer when she grows up. Spencer always said she wanted to be an interior designer instead. Toby walked up behind her and covered her eyes. He didn't seem to notice when Spencer tensed up._

" _Guess who?" He spoke._

 _Spencer relaxed when she recognized his voice. She thought it was someone like her dad. Her father cannot find out about this place. She spends a lot of time out here. It's the one place where she can be alone. Only her and Toby know about it. Well, Toby's parents know about it too, but Spencer's dad doesn't. And she'd like to keep it that way._

 _Spencer smiled, "is it the idiot who lives next door?"_

" _Ding ding ding!"_

 _He exclaimed and removed his hands from over her eyes. Toby sat down on the rock beside her_

" _What are you doing?" He asked leaning over her shoulder._

 _She held her notebook close to her chest, "don't peek!"_

" _Oh," he smirked. "It's a secret. I get it. Are you writing about your secret crush?"_

 _She rolled her eyes, "No, I'm eleven. Boys are gross."_

 _He gave her a look, "and what am I? A fish?"_

" _Well, you sure do smell like one," she teased._

" _Toby, can I ask you something?"_

 _An hour passed and the two sat out by the river making small talk. It's been mostly quite since Spencer's trying to concentrate on what she's writing._

" _Anything," he said._

" _Why do you still hang out with me?"_

" _Because, you're my friend."_

" _Don't you wish you had friends that are the same age?"_

" _What are you getting at, Spence?"_

" _Well, I'm eleven and your almost fifteen. You're only best friend is an eleven-year-old girl. Aren't you upset about that?"_

" _Not really," he shook his head. "I like having you as a friend. Plus, you're a lot more mature than a lot of the teens my age. They're already talking about drinking, smoking, and doing other grown-up things."_

" _Grown up things like having sex?" She questioned. When he looked at her in surprise, she smiled. "Yes, I know about that kind of stuff."_

" _You're a little young to know about that."_

" _Apparently not," she said with a shrug. "They're already teaching us about it in school."_

" _Well, you're too young to be doing any of that, so don't even think about it."_

" _Yes, sir," she said with a smirk. "Do you have a something sharp with you?"_

" _Like what?"_

 _She shrugged, "I don't know. Like a knife maybe."_

" _I have my fathers old pocket knife," he said pulling it out of his pocket._

" _Perfect."_

 _She took it from him and stood up to walk over to the little oak tree. She stepped up on one of the stumps and started carving something into the trunk of the tree. Toby stood up and walked over to see what she's doing._

" _What are you doing?"_

" _Shut up," she whispered. "I'm trying to concentrate."_

 _Toby remained quiet while she continued to carve into the tree. It took her a couple minutes longer then, she was finished._

" _There," she smiled. "What do you think?"_

 _Toby took one look at it and smiled. Spencer carved their names into the tree trunk along with best friends forever. It looked like this_ _ **Spencer + Toby BFF**_ _. He ran his fingers over the carving. It looks great. He probably couldn't have done it any better himself._

* * *

Toby ran his long fingers over the carving in the tree trunk. After all these years, it's still here. After dinner and after he helped his mother clean the dishes, he went out into the backyard and took the long trail through the woods. He walked until he came to the river he and Spencer spent so much time at as kids. He looked at all the trees until he found the one that Spencer carved their names into seven years ago. He felt his eyes begin to water as he traced over the letters. Why doesn't Spencer want to remember? The only way to get her to come around is if he has solid proff that they were once best friends. Toby picked up his camera and snapped a picuture of the tree. He plans on taking this and other pictures they've taken together in order to get her to come clean. He's tired of her screwing with his mind. He just wants his best friend back. If only she knew what her disappearance had put him through.

* * *

 **Next chapter will contain more flashbacks and how Spencer spent her week in juvie while Toby was gone. Do you think showing Spencer the pictures will help or make things worse? Post your theories in the comments and thanks again for reading! Have a nice night or day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shorter chapter than the last, but some sweet flashbacks.**

* * *

 _Waiting. We all hate doing it, yet we do it all the time. We're always waiting for something. Whether it's waiting for the bell to ring at to go home at the end of the day. Waiting for the bus to drop you off at home or for your mom to pick you up. Other's wait to hear back after a job interview. People have to wait in waiting rooms of hospitals to hear about a loved one. People are always waiting on something._

 _12-year-old Spencer has been waiting all day for Toby to get back. Over Spring break, he and his family went on a little vacation for five days. He felt bad that Spencer couldn't come, but she couldn't come. Marion even tried asking Spencer's father if it would be okay if she tagged along, but her father wouldn't allow it. On Saturday afternoon, the Cavanaugh's pulled out of their driveway and set off for their vacation. Spencer waited all day and all night for them to return. She hasn't been able to escaped her house ever since Toby left. Peter started working from home more, so it was hard for Spencer to sneak out. Whenever he did leave the house, Spencer would run out the back door and hide in the woods until after dark. You wouldn't believe have many bruises Spencer's gotten over the last five days. Day by day, Spencer sat waiting for her friend to return. She really misses having her safe place to land around._

 _Then, on a warm, sunny afternoon, a light blue car came trudging down the street. Spencer was in her room reading 'Hamlet' when the glare from a car fluttered through her bedroom window. She set down her book then rolled off her bed to look outside the window. The blue car turned into the Cavanaugh's driveway and came to a stop right outside their garage. A huge grin spread across Spencer's face. She ran over to her closet, put on her sandals, and raced down the stairs._

 _Although he missed Spencer a lot of the last five days, Toby did have a great time with his family on vacation. They went to Floride and stayed in a beach house. During the day the whole family would go out on a little boat Mr. Cavanaugh rented. They would take it out and have picnics. Toby and his mother would spend afternoons walking along the beach, enjoying the chill of the waves crashing on their feet. At night, they would sit around a warm fire and his parents would tell him stories about when they were his age. Toby was kind of sad to be going home that last day, but he knew they had to get back. Plus, he had his best friend waiting for him who would be pretty upset if he didn't return._

 _The flight back home was smooth. Though, his father got a little ticked off when they lost one of his bags. 'You gotta love them airports,' Marion would say while rolling her baby blue eyes. They finally got all of their stuff together and ventured on home. The car ride from the airport to their house took about twenty minutes. As they were riding up their street, Toby was surprised to not find Spencer waiting for him on their front porch. Mr. Cavanaugh stopped the car in their driveway and gave his family a weak smile. He was just getting out of the car when he heard her little footsteps hitting the pavement. Toby turned around just in time to catch the tiny brunette coming at him at full force. Spencer nearly knocked him over when she hugged him._

" _I missed you," she mumbled._

 _Her face was pressed into the short sleeve of his navy blue Florida shirt. He kept his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder._

" _I missed you too."_

 _They pulled back after a good two minutes. Toby could've sworn he saw a tear build up in her eye, but she wiped at it before he could completely notice._

" _You can't leave for that long again," she rasped._

" _It was only five days."_

" _No," she sighed. "It was more like a month."_

" _Spencer!" Marion beamed._

 _She smiled up at the middle-aged lady._

" _Miss. Cavanaugh."_

 _Marion leaned down to hug the little girl. After her real mother died, Marion acted like a second mother to Spencer. Like a mother, she would buy Spencer presents on her birthday and on Christmas. Sometimes when her father would be away on business, she would have Spencer spend the night with them. When Spencer got the flu, Marion made her chicken noodle soup and spent a lot of time over at the Hastings house helping her get better. Toby couldn't go near her during that time because Marion didn't want him catching the flu too._

" _How are you doing, hun?"_

" _I'm okay, but I missed Toby. Next time you leave on a vacation, I'm afraid I'm going to have to keep him."_

 _Marion chuckled and patted Spencer's head, "maybe next time your father won't be so stubborn and you can tag along. Would you like to come in?"_

 _Spencer nodded, "yes, ma'am."_

 _Marion walked over to the back of the car and got out some of the suitcases. She warned Toby to carry in his own suitcase because last time he forgot. Toby rolled his eyes and said he will remember. Marion walked up the front porch steps and disappeared behind the door. Toby took his suitcase out of the trunk then, gestured for Spencer to come along._

 _Inside the Cavanaughs kitchen, Marion was already getting dinner started. Toby finished unpacking his suitcase and now he and Spencer are walking into the kitchen. They both sat at the table with their arms folded across the table. Marion invited Spencer over for dinner and she accepted._

" _Hey, hun, what's for dinner?" Mr. Cavanaugh said while entering the room._

" _Tacos," Marion replied._

" _Good."_

 _He kissed Marion on the cheek before turning and noticing Spencer sitting in their kitchen. Just like when Marion first saw her, his face lit up._

" _Hey, Spencer, how's it going?"_

" _Hi, Mr. Cavanaugh," she smiled back._

" _Toby," Marion turned around. "Maybe you kids would like to get cleaned up? Dinner will be ready soon."_

" _Okay," Toby said._

 _Toby and Spencer walked out of the room to wash their hands. Chris leaned back against the kitchen counter smiling. Marion gave him a look._

" _That includes you," she scolded._

 _He chuckled, "but you said just the kids."_

" _Well, to me you are a child," she said half jokingly half serious._

 _Having dinner with the Cavanaugh's is always nice. Their such a nice little warm family and they always welcome Spencer in as if she was their own. After dinner, Toby asked if Spencer could stay the night. Marion said she could if her father let her. Spencer lied and said her father was okay with it. Now, Toby and Spencer are up in his room looking at all the pictures Toby took in Florida._

" _And here's one I took while we off swore on the boat," Toby pointed out._

" _Wow," Spencer gasped. "Looks beautiful."_

" _Aw, Spence it was beautiful there," he smiled. "I wish you could've been there to see it."_

 _Her smile faded and she began twiddling her thumbs. They continued to flip through the pictures. The more he went on and on about Floride, the sadder she became. It makes her sad knowing she will never be able to get away like he can. While Toby was off in paradise, she was stuck here in hell. Home is supposed to make you feel safe and secure. While her home makes her feel more like a prisoner._

* * *

"Hastings. Hastings Spencer. Hastings!"

Spencer snapped her head to look at the female guard standing at the door. This lady has dark brown eyes and looked to be about forty. He dark hair is rolled up in a bun. Her name tag says P. Fields.

"It's time for your evening meal."

"I can't," she turned her head.

"Getting up Isn't really an option for you."

Spencer tugged on her locks and tried to keep her tears at bay. She's not too sure why she's acting so emotional lately. It could have something to do with a certain officer who's been away all week. No, that can't be it. That part of her life is over. It's all in the past and she has to move forward. If she wants to things to turn out alright, she has to forget the past and live for now. Plus, it's not safe for anyone to be around her right now. Somebody could get seriously hurt. Unwillingly, Spencer swung her legs over the side of the bed and looked up at the women. Her coffee brown eyes feel heavy and have dark circles under them. She sat up and swallowed trying to clear her throat.

"Has officer Cavanaugh returned yet?"

The older woman's eyes narrowed, "is that any of your concern?"

"No," she replied after a beat of silence.

The woman softened, "no, tomorrow he'll be back on duty. I need to get you out there."

Spencer cleared her throat some more and stood up. Fields waited for her to reach the door before seeing her out to the cafeteria. Spencer gets her bowl of what looks like mushroom cream soup and takes a seat. The guard didn't come sit with her or even stand by her to make sure she behaves herself. Spencer smiled slightly thinking back to what Toby said about guards needing to sit with inmates so they don't try anything. "That lying son-of-a-bitch," she muttered to herself.

"Mind if I sit?'

She looked up to see a tall girl with hazel brown eyes, light skin, and short brown hair. At first, Spencer didn't know how to respond. Standing beside the brown-haired girl was a blonde. They both stared at her waiting for an answer. Nobody ever speaks to her here.

"I'm not really looking for company," Spencer replied dryly.

"Relax," the blonde said. "We're not over here to cause trouble. We just want a place to sit."

"Fine," she gave in.

The two girls sat down across from her. Spencer tried to not make eye contact with them. That's one thing she knows about being in these places. Don't make eye contact with anybody. These people aren't your friends. They'll take one look at you and think 'fresh meat'.

"I'm Paige and this is Samara," the one girl said.

"I tell you I'm not looking for company and you feel the need to make some sort of introduction like I care?" Spencer snapped.

Paige smiled anyway, "and you are?"

"Bite me," Spencer gets up to leave.

"We're not bad people," Samara spoke up.

Spencer groaned and sat back down, "I don't care. I'm not here to make a friend. I'm just here to serve my time."

"That's why we're all here," Paige said.

"We asked for a name, not to be pin pals."

Spencer bit her lip and stared at the two.

"Are you two together or something?"

"What would make you think that?' Samara asked.

Spencer shrugged, "just a vibe."

"We'll answer your question when you answer ours," Paige said.

She rolled her eyes and said, "it's Spencer."

"Spencer," Samara nodded and smiled. "Strong name."

"Yeah, well, it fits somebody who can snap a bone."

Paige looked at her in amusement, "you know how to snap a bone?"

Spencer cracked a little smile, "that is for me to know and for you to find out."

An alarm sound and all the inmates started getting up. That means dinner timer for this group of people is over. Some people will take showers and other's just go straight back to their cell. P. Fields came back over to escort to her cell. Paige and Samara got up to go too.

"Oh, and by the way," Paige shouted back at her. "We're not."

Fields lead Spencer away before she could respond. Paige and Samara seem like pretty alright people. Spencer may get along with them over time, but not too close. She can't afford to get close to anybody. The more people she gets close to, the more people who could get hurt.

* * *

 _A chilly late night breeze blew through Toby's bedroom window bending the curtain some. It's almost 2am and Spencer can't seem to sleep. She's sitting on Toby's little bench by the window. Her arms are folded and propped up on the window. The soft wind keeps blowing through her brown locks. It's a bit chilly, but she doesn't mind the cold too much. Toby who had been lying fast asleep in his bed woke up. He's not sure if it was the wind or a feeling he got. He sat up in bed when he finally noticed Spencer sitting by the window._

" _Spencer," he whispered._

 _She kept her gaze on the night sky. She must not have heard him the first time._

" _Spence," he whispered a little louder, but not too loud since his parents are right down the hall._

 _She perked up and looked back at him. His eyes squinted in the dark._

" _What are you doing?"_

 _She shrugged, "just thinking."_

 _He looked at the clock, "Spencer it's 2:05 in the morning. Go to sleep."_

" _You can sleep," she said._

" _You need to sleep too."_

" _I'm not tired."_

 _Toby looked at her for a long time before groaning. He rolled out of bed and walked over to sit by her. Spencer returned her gaze outside the window._

" _What are you thinking about?" He asked._

" _Flying."_

 _He had to lean in because he almost didn't hear her._

" _Did you say flying?" She nodded. "Flying where?"_

 _Like before, she shrugged, "to Florida. To London. Anywhere and everywhere. Far from here."_

" _Spencer you're not really upset at me for going to Floride? I thought you were joking."_

" _I'm not mad at you," she snapped. She quickly recoiled. "I just want to get away."_

" _You will some day."_

" _That day's not coming soon enough," she mumbled._

" _Hey," he smiled and she looked at him. "One of these days we'll take a trip."_

" _To where?"_

" _Anywhere," he shrugged. "Where ever you want to go, we'll go. Even if you want to go all the way to Paris or Scottland."_

 _Her lips folded up in a smile, "could we travel the world?"_

" _Anywhere you want and we'll go. Just, you and I."_

 _Her smile widened, "I like the sound of that."_

" _Me too," she smiled._

" _Spence," he trailed off her name._

" _Yes?"_

" _What's going on with you?"_

" _What do you mean."_

" _I've been noticing that you've been acting upset a lot of the time. Actually, for as long as I can remember. Is there something that's bugging you?"_

" _No," she lied. "I just...I just haven't been the same since my mother died and with my father working all the time. And I don't know," she shrugged. "I just haven't been feeling a lot of love."_

" _Is that why you want to leave so badly?"_

 _She looked at him, "part of it. I just…," she sighed. "I just feel like nobody loves me."_

 _She tore her eyes away from him and looked back at the sky. A sudden sadness came over Toby himself. It actually sucks to know that Spencer thinks nobody loves her or cares._

" _Your dad loves you," he said._

 _Spencer tried not to laugh, "unless my name is work, I don't think so."_

 _He sighed and looked down for a second. She may be right about her father. Peter's never been the type to show affection towards his daughter. Not even to his wife when she was still alive._

" _I love you," he said after a long beat of silence._

 _Spencer tipped her head up. At first, she was giving him a look like she doesn't believe him. She searched his face for any sign of joking. Like she was waiting for a punch line or something. When she didn't see any and saw that he was being completely serious, she crawled the little space between them and leaned her head on his shoulder. Toby made her move her head for a second so he could put his arm around her. Then, he allowed her to lean her head on him. They stayed like that for a good part of the night. Toby stayed up until she fell asleep. It took longer than it should have, but at 3:15, Toby noticed how light Spencer's breathing was. He tipped his head down slightly to see that she was in face sleeping on his shoulder. Very carefully, Toby used all of his strength to lift the girl up and carry her over to his bed. He set her down gently and pulled the covers over her so she'd be nice and warm. When she was all tucked in, Toby climbed in on the other side and laid on his back so he could keep an eye on her. In her sleep, Spencer rolled over and laid her head on his chest. Toby didn't mind much. In fact, he held his arm around her. After a few more minutes, he was out like a light._

* * *

 **Almost seems like somebody's missing a certain cop. Toby will be back next chapter and will try getting through to Spencer. Will it work? Review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notice how I changed the story title to 'Misery Loves Company.' I think that's what I'm going to call the story for now on. Unless, you guys want to tell me otherwise.**

* * *

 _Got the radio on playing on a low volume. Birds are chirping in the summer breeze. It's been a pretty easy going day. Chris hasn't done much but sit inside his police car waiting to hand out traffic tickets to reckless drivers. Just as the sun was beginning to set, Chris got a call on his speaker._

" _I just got a report on a 502. A drunk driver was getting off Linker highway when they crashed into another car. They need more officers on the scene. Any officers in the area please respond."_

" _This is officer, Cavanaugh responding to your call. I'm about a mile away from there, so I'm heading to the scene now. Over."_

" _Roger that."_

 _Chris puts the car in drive and headed towards the scene of the accident. It took him less than a minute to arrive. He pulled up behind another police cruiser and got out. At the scene of the accident, there're about four other police cars. All of them are leaning their heads in the passenger's side window of a light blue Toyota Yaris that's banged up pretty badly. By the looks of it, the front of the car got the hardest hit and spun off the road right into the guardrail._

" _We need a medic!" One of the officers shouted._

 _Chris jogged over to the side of the car, "what's going on?"_

" _There's a little girl trapped inside the car. She can't be any older than thirteen."_

 _Chris took a peek inside the window and gasped. He knows that little girl and he knows the driver pretty well too. Peter Hastings is the driver of this vehicle. He was drunk driving while he had his thirteen-year-old daughter sitting in the front seat. Right now, Spencer appeared to be unconscious and has a trail of blood dripping down the left side of her forehead._

" _This is officer Cavanaugh requesting an ambulance just right off Linker Highway."_

" _This is Bridget from the station. An Ambulance is already on the way."_

 _Chris sighed and put his speaker away. He ran a hand over his hair and sighed. What on earth is he going to tell Toby? As soon as he hears that Spencer was in an accident, he's going to flip. Right now, he needs to focus on getting Spencer help. As far as he can tell, she's still alive and breathing._

* * *

 _Toby sat in his bedroom reading one of his books. He seemed to be really invested in reading The Cay when his mother came in. Marion knocked lightly on his bedroom door and came in without really waiting for an answer. He's not really in the mood to talk to his parents right now. Toby rolled his eyes and turned around to look at her. He was about to say something snappy until he saw the beginning of tears in her eyes. His face softened immediately._

" _Mom?"_

" _We need to get to the hospital," she said calmly._

 _He pushed himself up on his knees, "what? Why? Did something happen to dad?"_

 _Marion shook her head, "no, we just need to go now."_

" _Mom, wait!" He sat on the edge of his bed. "What's going on?"_

 _She sighed and pulled up the chair that usually sits in front of his desk. She rolls the chair right beside his bed then, takes a seat. Toby waited for her to say something getting more and more nervous with every passing second she didn't speak._

" _Your father called right from the hospital. Spencer was in a car accident this afternoon. She was riding in the car with her father who was intoxicated at the time. He was getting off the highway when he slammed right into another car."_

 _That news hit him like a truck. At that moment, he felt like he was the one who got slammed into by a car. A million questions are running through his brain right now. He has so many of them, yet he can't find the words to use in order to speak. Well, speaking in a way that would make sense. He's afraid if he tried it would all come out in nonsense._

" _An accident?" Were the first words that came out of his mouth._

 _Marion nodded sadly._

" _Wha… What? Is...is she okay? Is she hurt badly?"_

 _She shook her head and said, "I'm not sure. All your father told me was that Spencer was in a car accident and that I should probably tell you and get you to the hospital. He's not sure what condition Spencer is in right now, but she was unresponsive when the paramedics got there."_

" _Oh my god."_

 _Toby stood up quickly from the bed and put on his shoes. The whole car ride to the hospital felt like a year. His mind keeps wondering. Most of the time his brain keeps going to a dark place. What if Spencer got hurt so bad that she'll never be able to walk again? What if she has to live in a coma for several years? What if she dies? What if she's already dead? He'll never get the chance to say goodbye. He wouldn't be able to see her one last time. The last memory he has with her is when he came back from Spring Break. Spencer spent the night and she kept going on about wanting to get away. She talked about how she felt unwanted and unloved. That was the night Toby told her he loved her. In a friendly way of course._

" _Chris," Marion spotted Mr. Cavanaugh pacing around the waiting room. He's still wearing his cop uniform and he has a small cup of coffee clenched in his right hand._

" _Hey," Chris walked over to greet them._

" _How is she?"_

" _Well, one person did die in the accident."_

 _Marion gasped, "please tell me it wasn't Spencer."_

 _All of a sudden, Toby's chest felt really tight._

" _Spencer's not dead," Chris confirmed._

 _They both sighed,_

" _The driver of the car Peter ran into died. He was only twenty and heading home to his girlfriend."_

 _Although Toby feels bad about the other driver, he much rather hear how Spencer's doing. The whole car ride over here, he kept playing back every good memory he's ever had with Spencer. Just in case she did die._

" _What about Spencer?" Toby asked. "How is she?"_

 _Chris looked at Toby and gave him a sad look, "the doctor came out right before you two showed up. Right now, Spencer's awake. She took a minor blow to the head, but other than that, she has a few cuts and bruises on her face, neck, and arms. However, the nurses noticed some cuts and bruises on her body that may not be from the accident at all."_

" _What do you mean?" Marion asked._

 _Chris looked at the two of them, "the doctors think Peter's been abusing Spencer."_

* * *

Have you ever been a room so quiet that you could hear the clock ticking on the wall? Maybe even the sound of a person breathing from all the way in the other side of the room. That's how quiet it is in Spencer's room. Not much has happened today. She went to breakfast, got a change of clothes then, went back to her cell. Right now, she's just lying on her back looking up at the ceiling. A lot is going through her mind right now. Like what she's going to do when she gets out of here in a few months.

As soon as she's freed from this place, she'll be back on her own. She won't be safe. In here, she sort of has a 24-hour protection from the guards here. Out there, she's not as protected. There are people out there that want to hurt her. How is she going to keep protecting herself once she gets out? To make matters even worse, for the past several days, Spencer's been suffering some major drug withdrawals. She would find herself waking up in the middle of the night getting horrible cramps. Her whole body would start sweating or shivering. Her body temperature feels like it's alternating between hot and cold every ten minutes. It's insane. Sometimes her cramps would get so bad, she would find herself waking up screaming in the middle of the day, afternoon, or even in the middle of the night.

"Spencer."

As always, Toby entered the cell with some new demand. He returned two days ago and ever since he's got back, he's been acting like a real asshole. Spencer's about had it with his assholeness.

"What?" She snapped.

He gave her a look, "don't raise your voice to me."

"Fine," she faked a smile and fluttered her eyelids. "What is it that you want, sweet officer, Toby?"

"You have a class today."

"A class on what?"

"Crime and discipline. Get moving."

Toby noticed how she coward back into the corner of her bed. He knows why. Spencer's already had all the discipline anyone could ever have. She hugged her knees tightly against her chest and rested her chin on top.

"I'm not going to that class," she muttered quietly.

"You don't really have much of a choice. This is their way of getting the message crossed."

"Well, the message has already been received. Thank you for your fine education, but that's something I've learned in preschool. I know not to wet the bed, forget to put my dirty clothes in the hamper, or wash the dishes. I know not to stay out too late or raise my voice. If that's what they're going to teach me, I don't need to hear it. It's a complete waste of my time!"

"I can't just let you skip it. You have to be there. Now, let's go!"

"No!" She shouted. "No! No, I'm not. I can't go there. No more yelling," she cupped her hands over her ears. "I've already been yelled at my whole life. I can't take it anymore! Just please, go away!"

Toby stood by the door not knowing what to say. It would be pretty wrong of him to make her go to that. He knows that Spencer isn't a criminal. She just made some mistakes. Anyone with her past would probably react the same way. He pinched the bridge of his nose and turned around to leave. As he was walking out, something fell out of his pocket and fluttered to the ground. Toby left the cell without even realizing it. After he left, Spencer continued to sit there with her head buried against her knee caps. Maybe letting herself get arrested wasn't such a good idea. All it is is more yelling. She's had enough of that. Moments later, Spencer lifted her head. She wiped her eyelids and noticed something lying on the ground. It's a small little rectangle. She climbed off her bed and walked over to pick it up. It's some kind of picture. She turned the picture right side up and was surprised at what she saw.

"Cavanaugh," Garrett called after him.

Toby turned around, "what can I do for you?"

"You can start by telling me why you're not escorting Ms. Hastings to her class."

"Ms. Hastings is not feeling well today, so I think it would be better if she just stays where she is and rests."

"Our job isn't to make these inmates feel at home. They're here to build character."

"Screaming in front of their faces Isn't going to help them. It will only make things worse," Toby argued.

"I'm guessing you've never seen the T.V show 'Scared Straight' have you?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It means, sometimes being rough does help. It helps them to understand what happens to you when you commit a crime. After coming here, they'll never want to commit a crime again."

"Spencer is not a criminal!" Toby hissed.

"I see," Garrett smirked. "And you know this for sure?"

"Yes, actually, I do know for sure."

"Wildon won't be too happy when he hears about this."

"Leave her alone, Garret. She's been through her fair share of tough love. Just back off or…"

"Or what?" He challenged. "Are you going to make me?"

"Yeah," Toby nodded. "If I have to, I will."

"Whatever you say, officer Cavanaugh."

Garret tightened the belt around his waist and continued on walking down the hall. Toby watched him with close eyes. When he first started working here, he didn't think Garret would be much trouble. Turns out, he might not be nothing but trouble.

* * *

 _Flashback Toby goes back to see Spencer who is sitting half awake in her hospital bed. She see's him and smiles brightly. He's glad to see her alive and okay, but he's upset with her for not telling him what was going on with her father. Spencer noticed the look on his face and her smile faded._

" _You don't have to be upset, Toby," her voice sounded strained. Most likely from all the smoke she inhaled from the airbag in the car crash. "I'm okay, I barely got hurt in the accident."_

 _Toby stood there saying nothing. Even though he has a lot to say to her, he can't find the right words. She's talking about the car crash and yes, he was worried about that. Right now though, she clearly has no idea that he knows about her being abused by her father. And she's still not saying anything about it. He feels like she's lying to him._

" _Look," she sighed. "I get that you were worried and for a minute you probably thought I was dead. Can't even imagine what you must've felt, but I'm okay. The doctor said I will be okay to go home tomorrow. All is good."_

" _All is good?" Toby spoke for the first time. He crossed his arms and walked over to her giving her a stern look. "You're saying all is good after what happened?"_

" _Toby I was in a car accident with my dad…"_

" _Yes, you were," he interrupted her. "You were in the car with your father while he was drunk. He was driving with you in the front seat of his car while intoxicated. Now, you're saying all is good? All is not good, Spencer! You're father almost killed you this afternoon!"_

" _I know," she tried sitting up more. "I know what this must look like."_

" _Have you ever been in the car with him before when he was drunk?"_

 _She didn't answer right away. She simply looked down at the hospital bracelet on her wrist. How is she supposed to answer that?_

" _Spencer," Toby raised his voice and stepped closer to her. "Have you been in the car with him while he was like this before?"_

" _A few," she whispered._

" _A few? How many is a few? Eight, nine?"_

" _About twelve times."_

" _Twelve! What the…"_

 _Toby took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. He had to take a moment to calm himself down before speaking. There's no reason to yell at her. She must have a good reason as to why she's been keeping her father's abuse a secret. He knows Spencer. He knows her better than anyone. He put his hands on his hips and shook his head at her._

" _How long has this been going on, Spencer?"_

" _How long has what been going on? My father's drinking?"_

" _No," he shook his head. "How long has your dad been hitting and neglecting you?"_

 _At that moment, Spencer sat there like a deer caught in the headlights. There was no way she'd be able to lie her way out of this one. Two doctor's, several nurses, and Toby's father has seen many bruises all over her body. And most of them are old ones. The gig is up. Toby knows the truth now._

" _What makes you think that's what's been going on?" She asked biting her lip._

" _For one, you're not denying it and two, the doctor saw a bunch of cuts and bruises all over your body."_

" _Maybe they're from the accident."_

" _Spence."_

" _Okay," Spencer sighed._

 _She swung her legs over to sit on the edge of her hospital bed. Toby walks over and sits beside her. Whatever she has to say, Toby's ready to listen. Honestly, he wishes she would've told him while all of this was happening._

" _It's been going on ever since my mother died. Before, he would just yell at me every time I screwed up. After mom passed away, things got a little different. He would smack me around a couple times a week when he got pissed. As time went by and I got older, things got worse. Dad has a bad day at work, that's two hits. I forget to do something he asked, five hits. If I do something that really sets him off, he would hit me so hard. A few times I blacked out and woke up in the middle of the living room floor."_

 _There is only a handful of things that could break Toby's heart into millions of pieces. One, anything upsetting his mother. Two, his father dying while on duty. Three, anything bad that could happen to his family. And finally, anyone hurting Spencer in anyway possible. Whether someone's threatening her or slapping her, or even goes as far as to kill her. Toby has made it his responsibility to look out for her, protect her, and keep her safe. Knowing that all of this was happening to her right under his nose makes him feel like he failed to do his job. Why didn't she say anything? She should have told somebody. Why didn't she tell him? Does she not trust him?_

" _Spencer," he started gently. "Why didn't you tell anyone that this was happening?"_

 _She shrugged, "my father is one of the top lawyers of this state. I didn't think anybody would believe me."_

" _You should've told me. You know that you can tell me anything, Spencer. Knowing that your dad has been hurting you all this time and I never knew about it. I could've done something."_

 _She looked up with tears in her eyes, "I know I should've told you, but I just couldn't."_

" _And why not?"_

" _Because if I told you, you would've tried acting like a hero. I was afraid you would get hurt. That's why I never told you. Everyday, I would wake up with the intention to tell you, but I was scared. Scared about what my father might do to you if he knew that you knew and that you would tell your dad. He probably would've done something to prevent you from telling your dad."_

 _She looked down at her hands. "I worried that I would lose you the same way I lost my mother. I'm pretty sure my dad killed my mom, but there is no proof."_

" _Spencer, you don't have to worry about me. I'm always going to be here to protect you and make sure nobody ever hurts you again. You can't keep letting your father do this to you. Right now, my dad is questing your father. He's saying that he never laid a hand on you, but I know that's not the truth. When the doctors and police ask you for your version of the story, you have to tell them the truth. Please, Spencer. I don't want you getting hurt anymore. Promise me that you will open up."_

 _She wiped the tears streaming down her face, "I promise."_

" _Okay," he wrapped his arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're okay. If you would've died in that car crash…"_

" _I know," she finished for him. "I know."_

 _He leaned in and kissed her softly on the forehead._

" _What's going to happen to me know, Tobes?"_

" _Well, I don't know Spencer. After you talk to the police my dad will probably have you removed from your current living space. I don't know what's going to happen to you. But I do know one thing for sure. That no matter what happens or where you go, I'm always going to be here for you. I'll always be your best friend."_

 _She looked at him, "you promise?"_

 _Toby took off this little black bracelet he always keeps around his wrist. He unties it then, ties it around her much smaller wrist. He kissed her again on the forehead letting his lips linger there for an extra second._

" _I promise," he whispered._

* * *

 **Hey, hope you liked this chapter and the flashbacks. I know a lot of you are probably wondering when Spencer will start opening up again. All I can say is, we're getting there. I know that's a classic Marlene King saying, but I swear. We're getting closer. I'm thinking in the next one, two at the most. If you go back and read, you'll notice she's already been dropping little hints. You guys are smart cookies and a lot of you are getting it. Thanks for reading and please, please, please. For the love of Spoby review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter might not seem to great, but don't skip it. You're getting information on Spencer's past. R &R**

* * *

 _Thirteen. It's a big number for people. At thirteen you are officially a teenager. Typically that means you have a little bit more freedom than when you were a kid. At that age, you're getting ready to enter the eighth grade. If you skipped a year or two, you're ready for high school. A lot can change between turning from twelve to thirteen. It's the age where most girls get their ears pierced. It's the age where girls start to form crushes. They're also entering a drama-filled world. One they may not have realized when they were a child._

 _At age thirteen, Spencer's facing a lot of new changes. Since she got pulled out of her father's home, she currently lives in a foster home with two sisters and four brothers. There's Lucas, Nigel, Duncan, Tyler, and this one guy who refers to himself as Gary Reynolds. Then the two girls who live there are, Mona and Jenna. Not all foster homes are terrible to live in, but this one is. The parents who run the place are hardly ever home so they leave the oldest boy in charge. Most of the time, Gary, is left in charge. He's seventeen-years-old and has been in this place for the longest time. After Gary, it's Nigel who is six months younger. Duncan is sixteen. Mona is the same age as Spencer, only a month younger. Jenna is twelve, so she's the youngest girl. Then there's Tyler who is the youngest. He's ten-years-old._

 _Ever since Spencer moved into her foster home, she hasn't been able to see Toby as much. The parents have very strict rules about being out of the house. If you're not in school or at work, you must be in the house by 4 pm. During the weekends, it's 5 pm. Spencer no longer walks home with Toby anymore because her foster parents make her take the bus. Honestly, living here Isn't any better than living with her father. The three older boys are such perverts. Especially Gary. Every time Spencer's taking a shower, or changing her clothes, or working out in her room, Gary would be peeking around a corner trying to get a good glimpse of her. When she reported it to her parents, they brushed her off and claimed she was lying. They only believe Gary because he's their favorite._

 _One afternoon, Spencer escaped her home and ended back in the woods behind the Cavanaugh's house. She came out here to get away from her home. It's pretty quiet out here. A few minutes ago, she texted Toby to meet her. Now, she's just sitting around waiting for him to show. Coming up behind her, somebody snapped a twig making her jump._

" _Relax," Toby said. "It's just me."_

 _Spencer sighed, "you know you should really announce yourself before sneaking up on a person,"_

" _I didn't sneak up behind you, I was walking up behind you."_

 _Toby sat down on the rock beside her. He noticed how jumpy she's been lately. Has her father been trying to contact her at all? Maybe she's having bad dreams about her past. When Toby finally got a good look at her face, he noticed something different about her._

" _Spencer, what's all over your face?"_

" _It's called makeup, Toby."_

 _That explains why she looks different. The shade around her eyes are a dark gray color and her eyelids have a light shade of blue shadow. Her lips are coated with peach lip boom. Where did she learn to do makeup? It looks good, but it's different._

" _When did you start wearing makeup?" He asked curiously._

" _Since I saw how pretty the girls in my school are. Those girls are so pretty and I thought that if I wore makeup, I would look pretty too."_

" _Spencer you're already pretty. You don't need to wear makeup."_

 _She gave him a look, "you literally just looked at me like I'm some angel when you noticed how glamorous my eyes look with mascara."_

" _In case you haven't noticed, I always look at you like that."_

 _She smirked, "is that any way to talk to a friend?"_

" _I'm allowed to tell my friends that they're pretty and as your friend, I'm telling you, you're beautiful."_

 _She smiled and her cheeks turned red. And it wasn't just from the blush she applied on her cheek bones. Toby smiled back at her. Spencer really misses moments like these. This is their first meeting together in almost two weeks._

" _Toby."_

" _Yeah?"_

 _She looked away, "nothing. I just miss you."_

 _He shared a half smile and wrapped her up, "I miss you too."_

* * *

Secrets are like being trapped in an ocean of water. Each passing wave is another secret crashing into you. Some waves are bigger than others. The really big waves come along unexpectedly and we find ourselves struggling to keep our head above the water. Wave after wave comes in until finally, we can't fight anymore. We're into deep and now, we're drowning.

We all hate keeping secrets, but sometimes, we don't have much of a choose. Secrets aren't just secrets. They're weapons. We keep them in our pockets until we need them. We tend to get weighed down by all the secrets we hide from others. It can hurt like hell. Spencer is known for keeping things to herself. Whether it is to protect the people around her or just to protect herself. Most of the time people find keeping things a secret to be a very selfish deed. Is it really that selfish if the reason you're keeping a low profile is because you're trying to keep everybody that you've ever cared about safe? If that is what selfish is then, guess you could say that's who Spencer is.

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

Paige and Samara are sitting across from Spencer at her table. Whenever they have the same meal time, they'd form a small group. From across the room, Toby is leaning against the wall keeping a close eye on the ladies. If this was anyone else, Spencer would've been creeped out. If any of the other inmates was being watched by Toby, they'd complain.

"A little," Spencer said.

She took the crust off of her bread and took off the bologna. Why do people consider bologna lunch meat? It's a slimy piece of animal fat. They used to try to feed her this at the Foster home she stayed at for a year and a half. Staying in that place was almost as bad as living with her father.

"If you're not going to eat that," Paige took the bologna off her tray.

Spencer made a face, "you don't actually enjoy this crap do you?"

"Oh, no, I'm thinking about throwing it at that guard over there who won't stop looking at us."

Spencer glanced behind her and spotted Toby watching them. Well, those two probably think he's watching all three of them, but she knows better. He's been all up in her case since she got here. She really wishes he would just let it go.

"Don't throw it," she said.

"Why not?" Paige.

"Because he's on the other side of the room and you can't throw that far."

"How do you know?" Paige asked.

"You can't even throw a grape to the end of our table."

"She's right," Samara agreed.

"That guard would probably be upset that I ruined his precious inform," Paige said smiling.

"He does look good in it," Samara said while checking him out.

"Samara," I warned.

"What?" She smirked. "I'm just saying that if I wasn't gay, I would totally want to jump his bone."

"Okay, ew!" Paige exclaimed. "I'm eating over here."

"Prison food will make you throw up either way," Samara laughed.

"What are you thinking?" Paige asked.

"Who?" Spencer asked.

"You. What are you thinking? From what I can tell you're not gay, so have you ever thought about getting with that guard. What's his name?"

"Officer Cavanaugh," Samara said.

Paige nodded, "right. Have you ever thought about getting with Officer Cavanaugh?"

"Um, well…" Spencer trailed off.

Samara smiled, "oh, you so totally have thought about it! Do you like have a crush on him or something?"

"No," she quickly shook her head. "He's an annoying guard who won't stop looking at me. He's annoying, rude, and he's acting like such an asshole. Why on earth would I like him?"

"Because he's hot."

"He's not that hot," she mumbled.

"You are a horrible liar," Paige said.

"What you're saying is, you've never thought about getting with him? Not even just kissing him?" Samara asked.

Spencer bit down on her lip and looked down at the floor. Right now, she's wishing they would stop talking about Toby. Part of her feels like he paid them to mention him in their conversation. Why can't he take a hint?

" _Toby!" Spencer screeched while running down his street._

 _It's very rare where Spencer has a good day at school. Today just happened to be one of those days. Coming up this weekend, the middle school is having their annual fall dance. A boy from her school asked her to accompany him. Spencer's never been to a school dance before and got excited when he asked her, so of course, she said yes._

" _Toby! Toby. Toby. Toby."_

 _Spencer ran up his front porch steps and started pounding on his parents front door. She kept pounding on the door and calling his name until he answered. Finally, the door came open and Toby stood behind it._

" _Geez, calm down, Spencer. If you knock on the door any harder, you'll punch a hole through the wood."_

" _Well, next time don't move like a grandpa when coming to answer the door."_

 _Spencer bounced past him and came inside without asking. It's strange seeing her this happy. Never in his entire life has he ever seen her like this. It's nice seeing her look so happy for once and not sad like she always seems to be. They walked up to his bedroom and sat down on his bed._

" _You want to tell me why you're filled with so much overjoyed with emotions."_

 _Spencer gave him a mysterious smile, "you'll never guess what happened to be today."_

" _I'm guessing this has to do with why you're so happy."_

" _Yes," she nodded. "This weekend my school is having this dance thing. I wasn't really planning on going, but this really cute boy named Alex asked me."_

" _Somebody asked you to the dance."_

" _I know!" She exclaimed. "I couldn't believe it either. Alex just came up to me during lunch today and asked me. He's so cute and he asked me to the dance. Me. Out of all the other girls in school."_

" _Spencer," he grabbed her hands. "Slow down and breathe."_

 _She stopped rambling and took a breath like he told her too. Once she was calm, they talked about it some more. It's kind of nerve wrecking. Spencer's never gone out before with anyone. She's never had friends before. Well, besides Toby. Who knew that some guy would be interested in her? After feeling pumped about going to the dance, something worried her._

" _Toby?"_

" _What?"_

 _She bit her lip, "have you ever kissed a girl? Your mom doesn't count."_

" _Um, no," he shook his head. "I haven't. Why do you ask?"_

" _Today at school I overheard this group of girls talking about the dance. They mentioned the boys that asked them. Two of those girls said that they're going to the dance with their boyfriends. Not only that but they talked about what great kissers they are. Now, all the girls in my school keep going on and on about how great their first kiss was. That's when I realized, I've never been kissed before. I don't know what it's like. I don't even know how to kiss or the right way to. What is the big deal about kissing and why does everybody like it?"_

" _Well, maybe because kissing is something people do when they really like each other. It's a way of showing passion and for some people it's fun."_

" _What makes somebody a good kisser or a bad one? That's another thing everybody seems to talk about. Who's the best kisser? I don't know what kissing is like. What if Alex kisses me at the dance and I'm horrible?"_

" _You won't be horrible."_

" _How do you know?"_

 _Toby smiled and said, "because you're a Hastings."_

" _I feel really weird asking you this but," she twiddled her thumbs. "Toby, will you kiss me?"_

" _What?" He sounded shocked._

" _It's not what you think. I just want to know what the big deal is."_

" _Spencer, wouldn't you rather wait to have your first kiss with Alex?"_

" _This doesn't have to count as my first kiss. It's a practice kiss. Practice for the real thing. I just want to know what it's like and if I'll be good at it. Please, it's not like I'm asking you to show me what sex is like. All I'm asking is that you kiss me one time."_

" _A first kiss is your first kiss. If I kiss you it counts as your first kiss."_

" _Well, then so be it!" She exclaimed. "What if Alex does kiss me and it's horrible. Then I'll remember how horrible my first kiss was."_

" _What if I'm horrible?"_

" _You're my best friend. If you suck, I can tell you that. I wouldn't be able to tell you if you were a guy I was dating. Plus, you're sixteen and you haven't kissed a girl yet. Aren't you curious to know what it's like too?"_

 _He thought about it for a minute then answered, "alright, but we're only doing this once."_

 _She nodded in agreement. Toby had to take a moment. Is he seriously about to kiss his best friend? It might seem a little weird. She's thirteen and he's sixteen. That's only a three-year difference. And it's not like anything romantic will happen between the two of them. They're just friends. They're just two friends that are going to kiss once. No big deal. Nothing will change between them. When Toby wasn't looking, Spencer applied some chapstick. By the time he turned back around, she was facing him ready for him to make his move. Toby got a little closer and leaned in. Not knowing what to do, Spencer leaned in too. Spencer heard from girls at school that you're supposed to close your eyes._

 _When his mouth came closer to hers, she felt her eyelids flutter shut. It's weird and almost seemed like her eyes closed on their own. Almost on instinct. Before she had time to give much thought, she felt something warm and soft touch her mouth. It took her a second to realize those are Toby's lips touching hers. Toby captured her bottom lip between his lips and kissed her. Something inside her made her heart speed up and her blood seemed to be pumping way too fast. Her cheeks are turning red and her whole body feels warm._

 _The kiss lasted no longer than three seconds. Toby peeled his lips away from hers and opened his eyes. Her eyes remained shut for an extra second before finally opening them. They stared at one another wishing one of them would say something to break the silence. It's way too quiet right now. They just kissed and now, they're not talking._

" _Toby!" Marion called while entering through the front door. "Are you home?"_

 _Toby swallowed and called back, "yeah, mom! We're up here."_

" _Who's we?"_

" _Spencer. She's...She's here too."_

" _Oh, good! I haven't seen her in ages. Will she be joining us for dinner?"_

 _Spencer just looked back at Toby speechless, so he answered for her, "uh, yeah, sure!"_

" _We better go," he said to her._

 _Toby got off the bed and walked out of his room leaving Spencer behind. She sat back staring off into space thinking. What just happened? She knows they kissed, but what was going on while he was kissing her? Why did her body feel strange? Why are her cheeks so hot? What the hell just happened?_

* * *

Here in juvie the inmates don't just sit around in cages all day long. On some days, the guards will let out small groups of people at a time. Sometimes they let them go outside and shot hops. If they behave, they get up to two hours outside. They also have their own jobs to do. Some inmates do laundry, some pick up trash, and others help out in the dining area. Today, Spencer got a chance to sit outside. She gets to sit outside in the bright, boiling sun beaming down on her. Wearing a tan jumpsuit doesn't help much. A female guard said that she could just wear a tank top and the pants to keep her somewhat cool.

Right in the middle of writing a letter to Mona, somebody slapped a deck of cards down in front of her. She looked up and wasn't at all surprised at who it was. Of course, he's coming over here to bug her.

"You ever played poker?"

"What do you want, Toby?" She asked slightly annoyed.

He shrugged, "just wondering if you've ever played poker."

"Not very often."

"How about war? Do you know how to play that?"

"Everyone knows how to play war."

"Good," Toby sat across from her. "You see, my mom was a beast at this game. I'm pretty good at it too, but never good enough to beat her. Anybody else, I have no problem beating.

She rolled her eyes, "What's your point?"

"My point is, no one has ever beaten me at this game before. The only one who can is my mom."

"Well," Spencer started to smile. "I never back down from a challenge. I bet I could beat you."

"Let's put it to the test," he leaned forward.

She leaned in too, "fine."

Toby smirked and removed the rubber band that's holding the cards together. He took them in his hands and shuffled them neatly. After he finished shuffling out the cards, he dealt them out half and half. They went back and forth playing for a good hour almost. Just when you thought one of them was going to win, the other puts down a card that changes the game. Now, Toby is down to his last card and Spencer has the rest of them. If his card is the smaller value, Spencer will win, but if his is higher, there's a chance the game could still go on. Toby lays down his five of clubs and Spencer beats him with her seven of hearts.

"Ha!" She smiled. "I win."

"I knew you would," he said with a smile.

She tilted her head, "how?"

Toby stood up about halfway and leaned across the table to whisper in her ear, "my mother actually wasn't good at this game. When I said the only person I couldn't beat was my mother, I lied. You see, I had this friend I grew up with back in my hometown and I could never beat her. Anybody else in this world I can beat at War, but I could never beat my friend. You know something else? You play just like she did." Toby swung his leg over the table's bench and smiled. "See you later, Miss. Hastings."

Toby walked away with a smug look on his face. It may not seem like it, but Spencer definitely just let her guard down right there. One thing he never forgot about Spencer. One thing he knows about her really, really well. Spencer Hastings never says no to a challenge. Right now, Spencer just proved that. He knows it won't be long until she cracks. Once he finally shows her the pictures he has of them, there is no way she'll be able to lie her way out of her past.

* * *

 **Ugh! *Throws computer* I know. You guys are probably waiting for the moment where Spencer comes around. It's coming soon, I promise. The next two chapters will be in parts. Like chapter 10 will be part one of out of two. The reason I'm splitting that up into two chapters is because it's really long too explain. Even in the next chapter, Spencer's past won't all be explained.**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter and please leave a review. I think if I can spend half a day writing this, you guys can find twenty seconds to leave a review. Stupid question, is Spencer crushing on Toby?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Somebody That I Used To Know part 1**

* * *

 _The clock above the Cavanaugh's fireplace ticked loudly as Toby paced back and forth around the living room. Upstairs, Spencer is getting ready for her school's dance. For some reason she didn't want to get ready in that foster home she's living out, so Marion said she could get ready here. In fact, Marion is upstairs helping Spencer do her hair and makeup. It's nice knowing Toby's mother is helping Spencer since she never really had a mother to do her hair for her. It's a quarter after seven and the dance starts at 8. Toby got his driver's license a few weeks ago, so he offered to drop Spencer off at her school. He also said if she needed him to, he'd pick her up and give her a ride home. Soft footsteps came down the stairs and Toby turned around. Spencer stood at the bottom of the stairs wearing a strapless, knee length black and blue dress with sequins and diamante under bust. Her soft, brown hair is straightened down the length of her back and her lips are coated in a bright red cherry color. Her eyelashes are coated with a dark color and applied dark purple eyeshadow on her eyelids._

" _Well," her short heels clicked against the hard floor. She stopped a few feet away from him and folded her hands out in front of her. "What do you think?"_

" _You look," Toby struggled to find the right words. Is there a word to describe how great she looks? What's the best way to let her know how good she looks without sounding like a creep?_

" _You look beautiful," he finally settled on those three lame words._

 _It's not like he could come right out and say she looks hot. Even if it's the truth. She's thirteen years old. He should not be thinking or calling her hot. A wide smile spread across her face._

" _Do you think Alex will like my dress?"_

 _Toby nodded, "he'd be crazy not to, but I think he'll like the girl wearing the dress a lot better."_

 _Her smile grew and her cheeks turned a rosy color. Part of her hair hung loosely over her left eye. Toby didn't know if he should brush it back or just leave it. Her hair looks pretty good like that._

" _Toby, you can stop drooling over Spencer now," Marion teased while walking down the stairs._

 _Toby blushed and Spencer smiled. Marion handed over the car keys to the family's black Mazda._

" _You drive safe, Toby. This is Spencer's first dance and I would like her to get there and home in one piece," Marion lectured._

 _Toby took the keys from her, "I promise, Spencer will be safe riding with me."_

" _I was talking about the car, but her too," Marion teased. Marion gave Spencer a little push and said, "have fun at the dance, sweetie. Call if you need anything."_

" _Thank you, Mrs. Cavanaugh."_

* * *

A sandwich wrapped in a plastic bag was thrown down in front of Spencer. She looked up to see Paige getting ready to sit down. Samara Isn't with her today.

"Why did you just throw a sandwich at me?"

"Cause you need to eat something."

"Not you too," Spencer said rolling her eyes.

"What? It's lunch time and you didn't eat breakfast or dinner last night."

"I don't want to eat any crap this place makes me."

"It's a tuna sandwich. You said you used to have those as a kid," Paige said.

Spencer eyed her suspiciously, "where did you get tuna?"

"Don't get mad, but one of the guards gave it to me so I could give it to you. He didn't think you would take it if he gave it to you himself."

"Unbelievable," Spencer muttered under her breath. "Why can't officer Cavanaugh just leave things alone."

Paige looks confused, "officer Cavanaugh wasn't the one who gave me that sandwich."

Spencer looked up in alarm, "he wasn't?"

She shook her head, "no, Officer Reynolds gave it to me to give to you."

Spencer looked up from their table and looked around the room. She didn't see Officer Reynolds standing anywhere keeping an eye on them. There're only three guards out here and neither of them is Officer Reynolds or Officer Cavanaugh.

"Spencer is there something wrong?" Paige asked.

"Paige," Spencer leaned across the table and lowered her voice. "I need you to promise me that you will never talk to Reynolds about me ever again. If you breathe another word to him about me, you will regret it."

With that, Spencer pushed herself up and walked away. Officer Fields escorted Spencer back to her cell where she sat at her desk to do some thinking. Is she in over her head? Did she make a mistake by coming here? She thought getting off the streets would keep her safe from all who's trying to hurt her. Spencer's been in this place for almost three months now and she has three more months to serve. If there is any way she can get out early. There's only one person who can help her do so. No, she can't get him involved. It's too dangerous. It's possible that the one Spencer's been running from is right under her nose.

 _Crickets sang out in the mid of night as Toby parked his car in the driveway. He dropped Spencer off at her dance then went to get pizza. When he stepped up to the porch, he heard something moving in one of the chairs. A soft sniffling sound came from the same direction. He looked to the left of the porch and saw the outline of someone curled up in a chair on the porch. He opened the front door and flipped on the porch light. Sitting there in the dark was Spencer curled up in a ball with tears streaming down her face. Her nose was bright red and they're mascara stains running down her cheeks. Toby's heart immediately went out to her._

" _Spencer," he walked over to her and kneeled down by the chair she's currently curled up in. "What are you doing here?"_

 _She peeked her head up and sniffled, "Alex stood me up."_

" _What?"_

" _I went to the dance and waited for an hour, but he never showed. This one girl I kind of talk to at school sent me a picture of Alex playing mini-golf with his girlfriend. It was all a bet for him. One of his friends bet him to ask me to the dance."_

" _Aw, Spence," Toby reached out to rub her arm. "I'm sorry."_

" _I was stupid to think he actually liked me."_

 _Spencer buried her face into her knees. Toby wrapped her up and held her while she cried. Alex really hurt Spencer tonight and he's going to pay for it. He hasn't figured out how he's going to pay for it, but he will._

 _ **three weeks later**_

" _Stop spying on me you creep!"_

 _Spencer yelled while barging into her's and Mona's bedroom. She slammed the door shut behind her and leaned back against it. Sighing, she crossed her arms over her chest. All the older boys are always trying to catch her taking a shower. Gary has already seen her twice. Why won't the parents do anything about those pervs?_

" _Don't sweat it, sweetie," a small voice said._

 _Spencer looked up to find Mona sitting on her bed. She didn't even know she was in here. Then again, Mona spends a lot of time hiding away from everyone. Whenever Spencer has the chance, she stays over at Toby. A place where none of the boys in this house knows where to find her. Spencer wants to tell Toby what's going on, but what will he be able to do? Some of these boys are bigger and older than he is. Toby would try to be a hero by fighting them and end up getting himself hurt._

" _I'm sorry," Spencer said. "I didn't see you there."_

" _It's okay," Mona shrugged. "I'm used to being invisible."_

" _No, I didn't mean it like that."_

" _I know what you meant. Those boys try to do one thing and one thing only and that's to piss you off. That's all they're doing. They're just trying to get a reaction out of you. The best thing you can do is try to ignore them."_

" _Are you telling me that I should just let those boys spy on me whenever I'm taking a shower or changing?"_

" _They're boys. What do you expect? They like to gawk over girls. I bet even your boyfriend gawks over you."_

 _Spencer looked up, "I don't have a boyfriend."_

" _Then who was that boy I saw giving you a ride home a few weeks ago?" Mona asked. "He was tall, had light brown hair, and I couldn't really see his eyes, but I think they were blue. He was cute."_

" _That wasn't my boyfriend. His mom asked him to give me a ride home safely."_

 _Mona smiled, "oh, Spencer has a guy friend with a car. That's hot."_

 _She laughed, "just please don't tell anyone you saw him, okay? I don't want anyone here to start following me everywhere I go. Gary's already followed me to school once."_

" _I won't say anything."_

" _Thank you."_

 _They heard the door from downstairs open then close meaning somebody just left. Mona waited a minute before rolling around on her stomach to look for something under her bed. Spencer sat across from her on her own bed and watched while Mona dug something out of an old shoe box. It's some white powder in a plastic bag._

" _What's that?" Spencer asked._

" _It's pot. You want some?"_

" _Pot?" Her eyes popped out._

" _Yeah, do you want any or not?"_

" _Um, I'm pretty sure we're not supposed to be smoking that. We're only thirteen."_

 _Mona shrugged, "you'll be fourteen soon."_

" _Yeah, that still doesn't make me old enough. No matter what age I am, doing pot is wrong."_

" _It's only a little."_

 _Spencer crossed her arms, "I don't want any."_

 _Mona shrugged, "suit yourself."_

* * *

Back in the laundry room, Spencer stood folding newly washed jumpers then stacked them on a cart. Her along with Samara and one other girl is in here doing laundry. There's one guard standing by the door keeping an eye on them. Samara moved around the room so she was standing right beside Spencer.

"Paige told me what happened," she whispered.

"I thought I told her to keep my name out of her mouth when it comes to others," Spencer hissed.

"She didn't mean any harm."

Spencer tossed another jumper on the cart and turned, "I know she didn't."

"What is going on with you?" Samara asked. "Why are you so guarded about everything?"

"Things have happened to me in the past that are coming back to haunt me in the present."

"Does this have to do with why you're so afraid of Officer Reynolds and Cavanaugh?"

"Yes and no."

"What does that mean?"

"I can't tell you anything, Samara. It's too dangerous. I just wish he would understand that."

Spencer turned away from her and angrily started folding clothes again. Samara opened her mouth to say something else when another guard came in. Just their luck. It's Officer Reynolds. He whispered something to the female guard then she left. Reynolds walked over to the table Spencer and Samara are working out. He gestured with his head for Samara to leave. Samara was hesitant to leave Spencer alone with the guard but left anyway.

"Is there a problem here, Hastings?" Reynolds asked.

"No, sir," Spencer whispered to herself.

"I can't hear you."

"No, sir!"

"Better," he said while stepping closer. Spencer took a step back. "Why so edgy?"

"I'm trying to do my work and you're bothering me. I'm starting to feel a sense of harassment coming from you," she murmured.

"There's not harassment going on here, Spencer."

"Why do you keep watching me in the halls?" She snapped. "Why did you give Paige a sandwich to give to me?"

"You haven't been eating and it says on your medical records that you get low blood sugar. I thought maybe getting you something you do like to eat would get your blood sugar up."

She looked at him dangerously, "how did you know I like tuna sandwiches?"

"Lucky guess," he said shrugging.

"I'm starting to get a bad vibe coming from you. You need to leave me alone before I report you."

Reynolds smirked, "so you're getting a vibe from me? I'm flattered."

"Bad vibe. A bad vibe," she spat in his face.

* * *

Toby walked down the halls and started heading towards Spencer's cell. Today's the day he confronts her about what's going on. It's 4 o'clock, so she's supposed to be in her room by now after getting back from the laundry room. He got to the end of the hall and scanned card to open the door to her room. He steps inside and frowns seeing her room empty. _Where the hell is she?_ Spencer should be back by now. Maybe now that she's not here, he can look around her cell. Maybe he'll find something on what's going on with her.

He started by looking through her desk. There's nothing here but a notebook, but what's inside the notebook? He was about to look but decided not to. Back when they were kids, Toby promised he would never look at her notebook without her okay. Lots of kids would steal her journals back in grade school. He's not about to do that to her now. He put her notebook back and walked over to her bed. What will he find here? He lifted up the covers and found nothing. Next, he picked up her pillow to see if she's hiding anything under her pillow. That's where she used to hide stuff when she was ten. There's nothing under her pillow. _So much for that,_ he thought while putting her pillow back down. When he did that, something slipped out from the pillowcase and floated to the ground. Curious, Toby kneeled down to pick it up. When he turned it over he gasped at what he saw. It's a picture. Not just any picture. This was the picture he was planning to show her today. When he looked through his wallet the other night, he thought he lost it. No, Spencer's had it this whole time. That means she knows who he is, but why is she hiding it?

"Toby," a female voice spoke up behind him.

Toby spun around and hid the picture behind his back. It's one of the girls Spencer sits with during meals. He thinks her name is Sarah or Samara maybe?

"Why are you walking around on your own?" He spoke in a stern tone.

"I just left the laundry room when Officer Reynolds was walking in. Spencer is in there now and something in Reynolds's eye didn't look right. Before I left, Spencer gave me this look as if she was telling me to come and get you."

 _The water faucet made a squeaking noise when it was turned off. Toby held up the cold, damp rag and flinched when it made contact with his black eye. He dabbed his eye a couple times before just holding it over his right eye. A minute later, there was a loud pounding on the front door. He knows who that is. Toby walked downstairs and opened the door for her. A red-faced Spencer came stomping into the room. He shut the door behind her and she spun around to face him. She had her arms crossed and she glared at him._

" _Spencer," he opened his mouth to speak._

" _What the hell were you thinking?" She snapped._

" _Spencer just listen…"_

" _I tell you not to worry about it and you go ahead and do it anyway."_

" _That asshole was asking for it," he argued._

" _Toby you can't just barge in whenever somebody tries to hurt me!"_

" _And why not? All I did was hit the guy a few times."_

" _Yeah, and he gave you a black eye."_

 _Toby smirked, "you should've seen the other guy when I was finished with him."_

 _Spencer reached out and hit his shoulder. For a fourteen-year-old girl, she punches pretty hard. Although, Toby is pretty strong._

" _Why did you hit Alex?" She asked._

" _That jerk hurt you," he said as if it was obvious._

" _It happened months ago."_

" _I know, I should've beat him up sooner."_

" _Toby," Spencer rolled her eyes. "You have to stop saving me."_

" _You make it sound like me stepping in to protect you is a bad thing."_

" _Well, it is if you end up getting hurt trying to."_

" _Alex hit me once and he was on the ground, not even a second after. I can handle myself. It's you I worry about."_

" _Well, you shouldn't," she turned away from him._

 _Toby stood behind her, "Spence, I'm sorry. I get a little overprotective sometimes."_

 _She gave him a look, "a little?"_

" _Okay," he chuckled. "I get overprotective a lot. Can you blame me? I mean you're really tiny."_

 _Her pink lips threatened to form a smile, "you're such an idiot."_

 _Toby poked her side and said, "come on, you can't stay mad at me."_

" _Why not?" She turned away to hide her growing smile._

" _Because, I'm your best friend."_

 _He stood behind her and she playfully elbowed him in the gut, "an idiot is what you are."_

* * *

Spencer stood still in the laundry room alternating her gaze between Reynolds and the doorway. Are there going to be any more guards coming down here? Surely they discovered that she's not back in her cell yet.

"What do you want from me?" She asked.

"What I've wanted for a long time."

Something in Spencer's gut didn't feel right. How does Officer Reynolds know here? The one she's running from is Gary Reynolds and… Oh, crap. Could it be that Garrett is the same person as Gary? Of crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Spencer put herself in here in hopes Gary Reynolds wouldn't find her. Looks like he has. Why didn't she see it before? Instead of putting herself in a safe place, she put herself right in the danger zone.

"Hastings!" Another strong voice spoke up.

Spencer looked over Garrett's shoulder to see Toby standing in the doorway. A sigh of relief came over her. If Spencer's lucky, maybe Garrett doesn't know who Toby is. She would be pretty naive to actually believe that. Garrett probably already knows that Toby is the friend Spencer talked to back in the day. Damn Toby for always being there. Officer Reynolds turned around and faked a smile.

"It's okay, Cavanaugh, I got her."

Toby stepped into the room, "she is my responsibility. I'm taking her back to her cell now."

"I can do that."

"Wilden made it my job to escort her, remember? I'm the only one who knows how to handle her. Besides, Wilden has been asking for you."

"Fine," Garrett growled.

He walked out of the room leaving Spencer and Toby alone. That was a relief. Spencer avoided looking Toby in the eye and went over to the table to collect her new set of clothes. With her head down, she could hear Toby's footsteps walking over to her. She waited for him to say something, but he didn't. Instead, he pushed a small picture in front of her view. It's a picture of the two of them as kids handing out by the riverbank. The one she discovered after he dropped it then hide it in her own pillow case. She would keep it and look at it when she felt lonely at night. Toby must've been snooping around in her room and found it.

She kept her eyes on the photo not daring to look up just yet. Anyone would be able to feel the strong burning sensation from Toby's stare. He's looking right through her. Just like he always does. There's no turning back now. There's no lie she can use to get out if this. The gig is up. Her past is out. She can't hide it anymore. She's busted and Toby Cavanaugh was the one to do it. Toby finally got her to crack and now, he's waiting for the story. And boy, does he have a lot of questions for her. Spencer finally looked up from the photo and met his eyes. She took a deep breath and let it out. Here goes nothing…

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Review please and the story will continue as soon as I have time. What will Spencer tell Toby? Her secrets out and Toby's finally about to get some answers he's been waiting for since she disappeared.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Higher rating change for mentions of drug uses in this chapter. This is one of my longest chapters, so please leave a review after reading. I understand people don't have time, but if I can find time to write a 4,000-word chapter, I think you can spare one sentence. It would make me smile (-:**

 **Somebody That I Used To Know part 2**

* * *

 _A car horn sound echoed outside Mona's bedroom window. She rolled off the bed and peek through the window to see who it is. It's just her friends driving by. They smiled and waved at her. Mona responded by flipping them the bird and smiling. Her friends drove off in some car and disappeared around the corner. Just as she was peeling her eyes away from the window, Spencer came stomping into their room and slammed the door. Mona turned around and saw Spencer huffing and puffing._

" _You okay?"_

 _Spencer took a deep breath, "I'm sick of this."_

" _Sick of what?" Mona asked._

" _This place. Our parents. I'm mostly sick of those boys especially Gary."_

" _Gary will be leaving for college soon. You can hold off until then."_

" _I don't think so," Spencer sighed and put her hands on her hips. She looked at Mona and bit her lip, "do you still have some pot?"_

 _Mona raised an eyebrow and looked back at her curiously. Without saying a word, Mona kneeled down and looked under her bed for her shoe box. That's where she hides her drugs. She dug out the little plastic bag with pot in it and tossed it over to Spencer. Spencer sat down on Mona's bed, poured some out on a piece of paper._

" _Okay," Spencer took a breath. "Show me how to do this."_

" _Gladly."_

 _Mona smiled and sat next to Spencer on the bed. She took a dollar bill out from her dresser drawer. She showed Spencer what to do then, gave her the dollar bill so she could try it. Spencer leaned down and snorted some feeling it go up through her nose and through her system._

" _Wow," she tore the dollar away and pinched the bridge of her nose._

 _Mona laughed, "it's a little overwhelming the first time you take it, but give it another shot. It's better the second time, I promise."_

 _Spencer snorted some more and her nose started burning. That time was better, but it feels weird. The third time she did it, she felt herself starting to loosen up. Before she knew it, she was addicted._

 _For the last several weeks, Spencer would come home from school and she and Mona would go up to their room and smoke a few. Ever since she started hanging out with Mona, she started pulling away from Toby. She hasn't shut him out completely, but they definitely haven't been seeing as much of each other lately. The next week, Mona introduced Spencer to Maya. She's a year older than them. Maya is the person Mona gets her drugs from. Eventually, Spencer started buying drugs from her. At fourteen, Spencer started getting addicted to cocaine._

 _As winter rolled around, nights got darker and a lot colder. Every year during the winter, Spencer would spend a week with the Cavanaugh's. Toby had been wondering why Spencer hasn't been coming around as often. On Thursday, he heard from a friend of a friend that Spencer's missed a few days of school. It wasn't until later he figured out the reason she missed school was because she got caught getting high on campus. Which is strange because Spencer doing drugs is so unlike her. On Friday, Toby went to confront her. He texted her to meet him at their usual meeting spot. In the woods by the river. He got to the river and she showed up fifteen minutes later._

" _You want to tell me what's going on?" He asked crossing his arms._

 _She looked at the ground, "I screwed up big time."_

" _Yeah," he nodded and dropped his hands. "You got caught getting high at school. Spencer, how could you do something so stupid? This is so unlike you."_

" _I know," she said. "I know it is. I don't know why… I just. I don't know."_

" _Is there something going on? Something that's bothering you?"_

" _No, I just made a mistake, Toby. I'm sorry. I started smoking a few weeks ago and before I knew it, I was doing it more than once. That's no excuse and I know that."_

 _Toby sighed and stepped forward so he's standing a few feet away from her. More harm is coming to Spencer and she won't open up about it. She's not living under her father's roof anymore, so why is she back to being depressed all the time?_

" _How can I help you if I don't even know you're in trouble."_

" _I get it and I would be feeling the same way, but you don't have to worry about me. I promise not to do it anymore. The incident at school happened last week and I haven't taken any pot since. I won't ever do it again."_

 _Toby removed his hands out of his coat pocket and reached out to touch her hands. He spoke in a soft tone._

" _Promise me that you will call me if you get the urge to do drugs again."_

" _I'm done with that."_

 _She said and searched his eyes for assurance. She needs to know that he believes her. It was a mistake to get addicted to drugs. She won't do it anymore. She can't do it anymore. Will she really stop, though? For the past few weeks, Spencer's felt so much better. Better than she's felt in a long time. She's loosened up. Pot makes her feel that way. No! She's done with that stuff._

* * *

Buzz! Even after hearing that door open ten times a day, it never fails to startle her. The door slides open and Spencer stepped inside with Toby following close behind her. She took a seat on the bed and sighed. The door slide closed behind her, but she knew she wasn't alone. Toby's still standing there waiting. He sat down on the chair across from her bed and waited for her to talk.

How can she explain this to him? He's already missed so much. She left Rosewood for a reason and now that the reason she left is here. It's here walking around this place. She's not safe again. Neither is he. This guy Spencer ran away from threatened everybody she's ever cared about. If anyone were to get caught helping her get away, they would be seriously hurt. A month before she got arrested, this guy tried to kill Maya. Spencer just doesn't want anything happening to Toby. Since they were kids, he's been the one person she cares about most. If he got hurt trying to help her, there would be no questions about it. It would've been her fault.

"What's the matter," Toby finally spoke and crossed his arms. "No snappy remark? No, jokes you have to make about this. You're not going to say something like I photoshopped the photo. You're not going to lie and say that girl in the photo is somebody who just looks like you?"

"Stop," she said in a barely audible voice.

"What? Do you need a minute to get your story straight? More like a story that makes sense to you, but not to anybody else. Good luck trying to lie your way out of this one. This photo was inside your pillowcase. Why keep this picture if you keeping saying everything we've been through in the past never happened?"

"Stop it," she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

" _Spencer!"_

 _Mona came running into their bedroom and found Spencer curled up on her bed. Her whole body is shaking and tears are streaming down her face. Mona dropped her bag and rushed over to kneel down next to her friend. She touched her knee and Spencer flinched away. Mona apologized._

" _I just heard what happened, but I didn't get the full details. I'm so sorry I wasn't home sooner. What exactly happened?"_

 _Spencer hiccuped a few times before speaking, "when I came home nobody was here or I thought nobody was. Since nobody was here, I thought it would be a good time to take a shower without somebody watching me. When I got out to dry off, the bathroom door opened and Gary was there. He was home the whole time and he…"_

 _Spencer dropped her face into her knees and sobbed. Mona rubbed her shoulder soothingly._

" _Did he rape you?"_

 _No," she hiccuped. "He was going to. He would've if Janet and Jenna hadn't come home. But he did touch me. Gary grabbed me and held me on the ground. He started touching me and I…"_

" _Shush."_

 _Spencer laid her head back down and Mona continued to comfort her friend. The image of Gary touching her like that will always be on her mind. Why can't her foster parents understand that Gary is a pervert? If they would just get rid of him. Spencer knows that he's leaving for some police academy at the end of the month, but she can't wait that long._

" _Spencer," Mona started. "I'm going to tell you something, I wasn't originally going to, but I think you deserve to know this. I'm leaving this place."_

" _Leaving?" Spencer looked up._

" _I'm running away."_

" _Mona, you can't leave. You're my only friend. You're the only person that I can talk to about this. If you leave, Gary will be waiting for me every day now up until he leaves. After he leaves, one of the other boys will start."_

" _Have you ever thought about telling your guy friend what's been going on?"_

 _She nodded, "yeah, but I don't think he would be able to do anything. Plus, Gary threatened me not to tell anyone about what he's been doing."_

" _You mean he's done this more than once?"_

 _She shrugged, "once or twice."_

" _God," Mona sighed. "Why don't you come with us?"_

" _Go with you where?"_

" _Away. Run away with us. We can leave Rosewood and never look back."_

" _Who's we?"_

" _Maya and I, and a few other people we've met. Maya and I have talked about letting you tag along and the other's are okay with it. Just say the word and we'll be out of here tonight."_

" _You're doing this tonight?"_

 _Mona nodded, "tonight's our best option. This older guy named Jake has a car and is willing to be our ride out of here. If you don't come with us, my advice to you would be to tell your other friend what's been going on and stay with him. If you do come with us, you'll be embarking on a wild adventure."_

" _Toby will be going to college soon," Spencer said quietly._

 _Mona smirked, "so mystery friend does have a name."_

" _You don't have to ask me again Mona, I'm in."_

* * *

 _The time finally came. At midnight, Spencer and Mona will sneak out of the house and walk down the block where a car will be waiting for them. It's almost midnight now and they're just about ready. While Mona went down into the kitchen to grab some snacks for the road, Spencer was upstairs getting her things together. When she turned around to walk to the dresser, somebody walked up behind her and cupped a hand over her mouth. The person gripped their hands tightly around her mouth so no one could hear her scream. Tears spilled out the corner of her eyes and trailed down her cheeks._

" _Listen," Gary hissed. "You make one sound and I will cut you. I've had my eye on you from some time now and I intend to get what I want. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."_

" _Let me go," she breathed when he moved his hand away._

 _He quickly covered it back up._

" _I know you've been sneaking out after hours to visit your friend. Once mom and dad hear about that, you'll be in big trouble. However, I'm willing to keep my mouth shut if you do a favor for me."_

" _No," she cried._

" _Who's this guy you keep running off you see? Maybe if I get rid of him, you won't have a reason to say no to me."_

 _More tears spilled out when he felt his lips touched the back of her neck. It felt gross. His lips are all cold and dry. Before anything else could happen, Spencer heard a loud thud then someone fell to the floor. Spencer spun around and saw Mona holding a broken lamp in her hand. She must've used that to knock Gary out._

" _Are you okay?" She asked._

 _Spencer forced a nodded._

" _Okay," Mona whispered. "Let's get out of this hell of a town."_

" _Wait," Spencer said. "Um is it okay if I make one little stop before we go?"_

* * *

As the sun began to set, an orange ray of light streamed in through the small square window. Toby sat with his arms folded and Spencer has yet to speak. What lie is she going to tell to get out of this one? Honestly, he's intrigued to find out what her clever brain can come up with. Spencer kept her eyes on the floor for too long and finally looked up at him.

She finally opened her mouth to speak, "I recognized you the second you walked through that door."

Toby shot up in his seat, "that's bullshit, Spencer! You know who I am. You know that we grew up right down the street from each other! Why do you keep denying it!? And… Wait." He sat back down. "You knew who I was the second I walked in?"

Spencer nodded. Well, now, there's definitely no turning back. She just admitted she knows who he is and remembers everything.

"I don't understand. Why did you keep lying?"

"It's complicated."

"What could be so complicated that you can't tell me?"

"Everything. This isn't kids on a playground kind of problem. It's a problem that you can't fix. This is my problem and you have to stay out of it."

"How can I stay out of the problem if I don't even know what the problem is!" He exclaimed.

"Because it's better that you don't know. You have always been there for me and stood up for me. Which I can't thank you enough for, but you can't save me this time."

"I need answers, Spencer."

"About what?"

"About what?" He practically yelled. "About why you left. About where you went. I need answers about everything. Can you at least tell me who you ran away with? I know you didn't go alone."

"I left with a girl I shared a foster home with," she said quietly.

"So, you left because of something that was happening to you at your foster home. Why didn't you just come and tell me about it?"

"I was going to, but I couldn't. Besides, you were getting ready to leave for college in just a couple months. They just would've moved me to another foster home."

"You just packed up one night and left, Spencer. That night, you climb through my bedroom window, sat at the end of my bed. You forced me to swear to secrecy. You kissed me and then you just left without saying another word. You didn't even tell me you were leaving! You just left!"

She looked down at the floor and whispered, "I know. And I felt terrible about that. I…"

"Did you," he snapped. "Did you really feel terrible? Do you have any idea what your disappearance put me through?"

 _A little after midnight, Toby lied still in his bed. He rolled over to lay on his side when he heard something scraping against the side of the house. He looked at the window and caught a shadow figure sitting on a tree branch outside his bedroom. Seeing a strange figure outside your window branch would alarm anyone, but not him. This has happened to him many times._

 _A few nights a month, Spencer would sneak out of her foster home and come over to his place. She would climb up the tree in his backyard and knock on his window. After awhile, he started leaving his window unlocked so she could get in when she needed to. The lock clicked and the window was rolled up. Spencer poked her head in through the window and searched for Toby's eyes shining in the dark._

" _Toby," her she spoke in a soft voice._

 _He sat up. Spencer hiked up her leg so she could climb in through his window. He noticed how Spencer's dressed in a pair of navy blue skinny jeans and wearing a black hoodie. She pushes the hood off of her head and allows it to fall around her shoulders. Her brown hair is up in a tight ponytail. She stepped in his wooden floor and slowly crept over to the side of his bed. Toby leaned back against the pillows as she sat on the edge of his bed._

" _Spence, why did you come here this time?"_

" _I just wanted to talk to you for a minute. I won't be staying long."_

" _You're going back your home? If you snuck out to sleep here, why are you not staying very long."_

 _She bit her lip and made a quiet noise, "I can't really explain it." She reaches out and places her hand over his. "All I need for you to know is how much I love you and how I appreciate everything you've done for me."_

" _You know you don't have to thank me."_

" _Yeah, I know I don't, but I want to. You have been my friend when nobody else has. You've looked out for me. You've been my shoulder to cry on. You let me sleep here when I would have nightmares about my dad."_

" _That's what friends do. If you want to stay here tonight you…"_

" _Ssh."_

 _She silences him by placing her index finger over his lips. He searches her eyes for a moment and doesn't try speaking again. Something about her coming here tonight doesn't feel right._

" _I need you to promise me something."_

" _Anything…"_

 _Once again, she shushed him by putting her finger over his lips. Why is he letting this girl control when and when he doesn't speak?_

" _You have to promise to not tell anybody that you saw me here tonight. If my foster parents or anyone from the place stops by. Promise me you will tell them you haven't seen me here tonight. Actually, tell no one you saw me here. That includes your parents. I need you to swear it to me."_

" _Spencer, what is going on? Why are you…"_

 _Again, she forces him to be quiet._

" _Swear it to me, Toby."_

" _Okay," he nodded and said. "I swear."_

" _Good," she drops her hand from his lips. "One more thing."_

 _Toby opened his mouth to ask another question. He expected her to put her finger back over his lips. Instead, she leaned forward and pressed her warm mouth against his. He was in shock for a second. Feeling her soft lips on his. Did she come here tonight just to kiss him? After a second or two, she peeled her lips away from his. Toby searched her eyes for an answer but didn't find one. All he saw was sadness in her eyes. She whispers goodbye then climbs back out his window shutting it behind her. That was the last time he saw her._

* * *

"Did you really feel terrible!?" He exclaimed. "Do you have any idea what your disappearance put me through?"

She looked down and whispered, "I know."

"No," Toby shook his head. "I don't think you do know. You disappeared that night without leaving a single trace. There was no way of me contacting you. Up until three months ago, I had no idea where you were."

"That was part of the point of me not fully telling you," she tried to make him understand. "I couldn't tell you anything. I'm probably damned enough for telling you anything right now. I should never have come here. This was a mistake."

He stood up, "it was a mistake for me to know that you're okay?"

"No," she rubbed the back of her head. "It was a mistake for me to get arrested and come here. Things may have turned out differently if you just dropped it like I told you to. This is what I've been trying to tell you all along. You have to let it go and because you didn't, I'm in even more trouble."

"How are you in trouble? What haven't you been telling me? Whatever it is, I can help you."

"No, you can't!"

"Why can't I!"

"That's one of the reasons why I left Rosewood. I'm trying to distance myself from anyone I've ever had contact with. Which means, you can't be in on what's going on. Walk away and pretend like you don't know me."

"You don't get it," Toby shook his head. "You just don't understand. God, Spencer, I..."

He paused for a second and walked to the other side of the room. Spencer watched him run his fingers furiously through his hair.

"Toby…"

"I thought you were dead!" He yelled while spinning around to look at her. Spencer closed her mouth and for the first time, she looked at him. Really looked at him.

"What?" She asked trying to breath over the lump in her throat.

Toby managed to swallow even with this huge lump in his throat.

"I thought you were dead. I spent weeks. Months actually trying to find you. Then, they told me you were dead."

"Who told you I was dead?"

 _Two weeks have gone by and no one's found any trace of Spencer Hastings anywhere. The foster home waited 48 hours before contacting the police that Spencer and Mona were missing. Marion was the first one to hear about Spencer going missing and told Toby. Toby took time off school trying to find her. He would go to the river and call out her name for hours a day. He would hike along all the trails in Rosewood looking for her. When the town started to give up looking, he kept going. Toby's looked everywhere_

 _In about a week, Toby has to leave for his first semester of college. He doesn't want to leave without knowing if Spencer's okay. He's spent the last two months looking for her and hasn't seen her anywhere. One morning, Toby went over to Mr. Hastings house and knocked on his door till he answered. It took him five minutes to answer the door._

" _What do you want?" Mr. Hastings growled_

" _Do you know where she is?"_

" _Where who is?"_

" _Spencer. Your daughter. Is she here?"_

" _No, why would she be?"_

 _Toby blinked his eyes and said, "do you know where I could find her?"_

 _Peter shook his head and looked down, "they've already found her body."_

" _Huh?" Toby asked._

" _Spencer's body has already been found. It happened about a week ago. The cops were looking around the stream when they found a bag of hers with pictures, money, and a camera inside. Not long after, they found Spencer's lifeless body floating in the river."_

" _She's dead," Toby gulped._

 _Peter nodded, "sorry to say so. They think she killed herself by drowning in the river. I'd tell you more, but my morning shows are on."_

 _Peter stepped back and shut the door in his face. Toby stood there frozen in time for the longest time. Then, he practically stumbled off the back porch and ran straight into the woods. He ran and ran until he came to the river bank. His lungs burned for air, but air is the last thing on his mind right now._

" _Spencer!" His cries echoed through the air. "Spencer! Where are you? D-don't play this game with me. I know hide and seek is your favorite game, but now is not the time."_

 _Toby stood for a good two minutes waiting for a response that never came. The earth around him began to crumble and his knees gave out. His legs quivered and before he knew, he was kneeling down on the dirt covered ground. His mom would bust his butt for getting his nice pants dirty, but he doesn't care right now. His tears have threatened to spill out of his eyes ever since he heard the news about Spencer from her father. He finally let them out. The first couple tears trailed down his cheeks. A heavy sob pushed it's way out of his mouth and echoed through the atmosphere. Spencer Hastings is dead. There are a million reasons why this is a heartbreaking moment for him, but the biggest reason. The biggest reason this moment is heartbreaking for him is because he never got the chance to tell her how much he really loved her._

* * *

 **This chapter had a lot in it. It explained how Spencer ran away and who she was with. Later on, you will see flashbacks of Spencer getting to know her new friends. As well, as Toby meeting his friends. You will see Toby trying to cope with Spencer's 'death.' And yes, that is why Toby was so upset with Spencer when he saw her in juvie. For the longest time, he truly believed she was dead.**

 **Thanks again for reading. Until next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Back with another chapter! There's more on how Toby coped thinking Spencer was dead. How Marion reacts to the news and how Spencer reacts to finding out Toby thought she was dead. It's all right here in this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _His throat felt raw as his aching sobs turned into soft hiccups. The tears rolled down his cheeks like raindrops rolling down a car window. As time passed, the gray sky turned darker meaning it's probably close to sundown. Toby should be getting home now, but can't seem to find the strength to get up. If anyone would happen to see him like this, they would call him pathetic for wasting his tears. What they wouldn't understand is why. Why he dropped down in the middle of the woods and started sobbing like a little boy? It's because Spencer Hastings is dead._

 _Others would just shrug their shoulders and say, "so, she's just a girl." No, she wasn't. Spencer wasn't just a girl. Spencer was his best friend. They grew up doing everything together. They went to school together. They walked home together. They played outside together. They slept in the same bed. Not in a way people would normally suspect a boy and a girl to do in bed. They actually would lay in the same bed together. Some nights, Spencer would come over, crawl into Toby's bed, and he would let her. In fact, he practically invited her to come over anytime she wanted to. They told each other everything. They helped each other with their problems. On Halloween, they used to go trick or treating together._

" _Get over the girl!" People would say. "There are million other women just like her!" No, they would be wrong if they said that. Yes, it's true that there are other women out there, but none like her. There will never be another girl that could even compare to her. Spencer was his best friend and he loved her._

 _Outside it's pitch black and pretty much all the lights in the Cavanaugh house are on downstairs. Marion couldn't keep still. She would alternate between sitting down at the table or in the family room. Even while she was sitting, she couldn't keep her legs from bouncing up and down. When she wasn't sitting down, she would be pacing around the room._

" _Where could he be?" Marion asked for the tenth time._

 _Daniel sighed and said, "I don't know, Marion."_

 _Marion came home from work this afternoon to an empty house. At first, she figured Toby was just out looking for Spencer. Everyday, Toby would go out looking for her. He would be out there for eight hours straight looking for her before coming home. Sometimes longer. Every time Toby goes out, he would always make sure to be back before 9 pm. He's been doing that ever since he found out she went missing. Right now, it's 11:30 and he's still not home yet. Mr. Cavanaugh got home at 10 and Marion ran out to inform him that Toby hasn't come home yet. He tried calming her by saying he's probably just out looking for Spencer. That boy really doesn't like to give up. Now that it's so late, Marion is more worried. Daniel is starting to worry too._

" _I know he wants to find Spencer, but he's looking in all the same places. If he hasn't found her yet, she's probably miles away from Rosewood by now," Marion said._

" _I tried explaining that to the boy, but he just doesn't want to listen. Everyday, he's back out there looking for her. I don't understand why he keeps pushing the matter. Clearly Spencer doesn't want to be found."_

" _Oh, cut him some slack, would you? She was his best friend. Toby really cared for Spencer. I think he may have even loved her. Spencer missing is like a part of him is missing."_

" _I get he cares for her. Hell, we all care about Spencer," he sighed and put his hands on his hips. "I just hope he knows when to finally quit."_

 _As if on cue, the front door swung open and slammed shut. Loud footsteps thumped into the living room and Mr. and Mrs. Cavanaugh stood looking at him. His whole body is shaking and his clothes are dripping from the rain. Despite how dirty he looks, which doesn't please Marion very much. The sight of seeing her son's blue eyes full of tears is what caught her attention._

" _Toby, where have you been all this time?" Marion asked. "And why are you getting home so late."_

" _Mom," Toby hiccuped._

" _What is it?"_

" _Spencer," he sniffled. "S-she's d-dead."_

" _What?" Marion's face fell._

 _Toby walked into the room, "I was out looking for her today. I stopped by her father's house to see if he might have a clue on where she could be. He told me the police found Spencer's body by a river a few miles upstream."_

 _Daniel stuck his hands inside his pockets, "Toby," he sighed. "I'm a cop and I didn't hear anything about the police finding her body."_

" _It wasn't the Rosewood P.D that found her. Didn't you call in attorneys from other places to help search for Spencer?" Toby asked. His father remained speechless. "Even if they didn't find her body, Spencer being dead makes sense. I mean, they did find her bag and some of her other stuff in the woods. If the cops can't find Spencer at all, that can only mean one thing. She's dead."_

" _You don't know that, Toby…"_

" _I do," Toby nodded. "If Spencer was still alive, she would've contacted me by now. She would find a way to. There's no way she wouldn't contact me if she could and she knows she can at any time day or night."_

" _If Spencer really is dead…" Marion trailed off._

" _Peter Hastings told you that they found Spencer's body?" Daniel asked and Toby nodded. "I don't like you talking to that man."_

" _I only went over there because I wanted to know where Spencer was. Now that I know, I don't have to look anymore. Spencer's gone and there's no way of bringing her back."_

" _Don't ever go near Peter Hastings again, Toby. Do you understand?"_

" _You don't have to worry about me talking to him again, dad. I have no reason to. I'm sorry for going behind your back, but Spencer was my friend. She was my best friend. As her friend, I had a right to know what he knew. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to shower. I'm a mess right now."_

 _Toby walked across the living room and took the stairs up to his room. Marion watched him with a worried expression then looked at her husband for some guidance. He too doesn't know how to handle this situation. Toby's best friend died and there's no real recover from that. A little while later, Marion came up to Toby's room to check on him. When she walked in, Toby was sitting on the side of his bed looking down at some photo._

" _Toby," her knuckle rapped softly against his half-open door._

" _Yeah," he put the photo back in a box, wiped his eyes, and sat up straight._

" _Is it okay if I come in?"_

 _He nodded, "sure."_

 _Marion came into his room and looked around. The door to his closet are wide open and there are boxes all around the room. Toby had some clothes all folded up at the end of his bed. By the designs on the clothes, Marion could tell that they belonged to Spencer. Then it clicked. He's packing up the stuff that belonged to Spencer. Marion came over and sat beside him on the bed._

" _How are you doing?" She asked._

" _I'm fine."_

" _What do you plan on doing with all of Spencer's stuff?"_

" _Pack it away in those boxes and put it in the closet."_

" _You're just going to pack her stuff away? All these photos you have of her and you're just packing it away."_

" _I'm putting them in my closet, mom. It's not like I'm burning all of her stuff in order to forget her completely."_

" _Are you trying to forget about her?"_

" _It seems to be the only way for me to move on. Just try to forget about Spencer."_

" _You can try, son, but deep down, you know you're always going to remember her. She'll always be a part of you. Just like you were a part of her."_

 _The tears started pouring out again, "I should've told Spencer I loved her when I had the chance. I really did love her mom."_

" _I know," Marion wrapped her arm around him and pulled him in for a side hug. "I know you did. You still do. Just because Spencer's gone doesn't mean all those feelings you had for her went away."_

" _All that I know is that if I ever had a chance to talk to her again. Even if it would be for the very last time, I would tell her how much I love her. How I always loved her._

* * *

For a long time, Toby stood with his arms crossed looking into those brown eyes he hasn't had a real chance to look at since he found her. Back then he may have been a little naive to actually believe Peter when he told him Spencer was dead. Peter Hastings has never given a rat's ass about her daughter. What else was he supposed to think after not hearing from her for years? He spent all this time thinking Spencer was dead and he's never heard from her. She didn't call him to let him know that she's okay. Not even once. Right now, he's furious with her. He's furious with her for putting him through that.

Why didn't she contact him? He understands that she was in a dangerous situation, but did she really have to cut him out completely? She acted like he was a complete stranger to her. Like nothing they had in the past meant anything to her. It was almost as if she was playing some kind of sick joke on him. He spent years thinking she was dead and all this time. All this time she's been out there getting high with her friends and didn't even bother to send him a freaking postcard to let him know that she was not only alright, but freaking alive!

"Who told you I was dead?" Spencer asked.

"Your father."

Spencer tore her eyes away for a brief second and looked at the ground. She understands how hard her disappearance must've been on him, but she had no idea. She had know idea that Toby thought she was dead this whole time. If she had, she would have tried to let him know that she was very much alive. Just as long as he promised not to try to come find her. If Gary knew that Toby had any connection with her at all. It's possible Toby would have tried to find Spencer wherever she was hiding out. He could've lead Gary right to her. Then they would both be in trouble.

"I can't believe you would go as low as to fake your own death," he said shaking his head. "You let me believe that you were dead."

"No," she shook her head and whispered.

"You did."

"No, I didn't know my father was telling people I died. Faking my death was not in my plan book. I swear, if I knew, I would've tried to let you know I was alive."

"Oh, right," he shouted. "Just like you've been doing such a good job letting me know you were okay. Of course, I'm going to believe you when you say that," he said rolling his eyes.

She stood up, "I did not fake my own death. I was only trying to distance myself from everyone. This guy is after me and anyone who tries helping me. I couldn't risk that. I couldn't risk you finding me and you leading Gary right to me."

"You were okay with running away with that girl from foster home and her group of friends, but you couldn't come to me about it?"

"No," she snapped. "I couldn't. Gary already knew who Mona was. He already knew the people we ran away with. We ran together, so we could stick together without putting the people we care about into trouble. You still don't believe me? Maya had to leave her sister and mother. Jake left his wife and his newborn son. We didn't have a choice."

"What does this guy want with you?" When she didn't answer, he raised his voice. "Tell me!"

"Me," she said softly.

She walked across the room and is now standing a foot away from him. He never thought this would happen. After everything that's happened and everything he thought. He never imagined he would see Spencer alive and standing in front of him. Here she is now, standing right before his eyes. She's very much alive. Toby's been trying real hard not to let the tears out and she can see that.

"Maybe I should have left you a note or something."

"I just…" he ran his fingers through his hair and gripped his scalp. "I can't believe you actually put me through this. You ran away from Rosewood without telling me anything and for the last few years, I thought you were dead. You've been out there all this time and here I was thinking you were gone. My god, I-I hate you for this. I really hate you."

"Toby…" She stepped closer and reached for his hand.

"No," he slowly pulled his hand away. "I can't with you right now. I've spent so much time wishing that I could see you one more time, but right now, I can't even look at you."

"Toby," she tried again."

"What!?" He snapped.

He turned his head back in her direction and caught her looking at him. Something in her brown eyes twinkled and he swore that she was smiling a little. Seeing her smiling like that nearly ticked him off even more.

"What the...Are you seriously smiling right now!? I tell you all the crap I've been through and now you're standing there smiling? This is not a smiling matter. This is a…"

Before he could get another word out, he found himself being shushed by the warm feeling of her lips on his. Inside, he was burning with rage and wanted to push her away. He wanted to grab hold of her arms and yell at her until she understands just how much pain she put him through. That's not what he did. Instead, he held her gently by the waist and kissed her back.

* * *

 **Hey! There's the long-awaited kiss we've all been waiting for! Seems like Toby is now at lost for words. Did Spencer kiss him because she missed him or was it a distraction to keep him of asking the wrong questions? The only way to know for sure is to keep a look out for more updates in the future. Peace out until next time! As always, don't forget to leave a review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Back again with another chapter! Continues right where I left off last time. Onward!**

* * *

A soft moan escaped her mouth as Toby ran his hands down her waist and gripped her hips. He should not be kissing her like this. He shouldn't be kissing her at all. Not just because he's mad at her for what she put him through. It's because she's an inmate in this facility and he's a guard. Getting close to an inmate is against the rules, yet here he is kissing Spencer right up against the pale wall of her cell. When the thought finally registered, he peeled his lips away from her leaving her breathless. His arms came undone from around her waist and he took a few steps back.

"You want to go on acting like you don't know me then go on pulling a stunt like that," he said.

She smirked breathlessly and said, "don't pretend like you didn't enjoy it."

"There you go again," he said throwing his hands up in the air. "Back to playing your little mind games."

"I'm not playing any mind games. I'm trying to tell you my side of the story, but you wouldn't shut up and listen."

"Of course you use your lips to shut me up. You always did that. Just for once I thought you kissed me because…" He paused and said. "Nevermind."

"Things are complicated right now, Toby. You should know that If I could, I would tell you, but I can't. You're just going to have to live with that."

"Oh, sure yeah, I'll just live with the fact that my best friend is in trouble with a problem that I can't help her with. It seems to me that it's not something I can't help you with. I think it's more of you being afraid to ask for help."

"That's not true," she whispered.

"It is too true!" He shouted. "It always took you awhile to come to me with a problem. When you're dad hit you, I found out after that car accident you were in. You only told me small stuff like what the kids would do to you at school. You didn't tell me about stuff that was seriously hurting you. You're reasoning behind that was alway 'you wanted to protect me.' That's not the truth, though, is it?"

"Like I would always say then and what I'm saying now. I don't want you getting hurt trying to solve my problems. With my dad yes, that was fear, but this time it's different. This guy will seriously hurt you if he knows who you are. I'm surprised he hasn't already."

"Can you at least tell me who this person is?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise that you won't confront him. Don't let him know you're on to him. Please, you cannot get involved. If you get hurt, I will never forgive myself."

"Fine," he finally agreed. "I won't do anything."

"Okay," she whispered. "It's this guy named Gary Reynolds."

"Gary?" Toby questioned. "Wait do you mean Garrett? Is it Garrett?"

"I wasn't sure if Gary and Garrett are the same person or if it's possible they're twins. I don't know."

"If you're trying to run from this guy, why get yourself locked up in the place where he could be working?"

"I didn't even know Garrett worked here."

"If Garrett's the one who's after you, you should report it to the police."

"They wouldn't believe me."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"For one, Garrett himself is a cop and two, they're not going to believe an inmate when they say Garrett is up to no good. For all I know, Garrett may not even be Gary. He could be his brother and Gary is just communicating with me through Garrett."

"In that case both Garrett and his brother are up to no good. You should report that."

"I can't. At least not until I get out of this place."

"Maybe there's a way for you to get out early."

"I wish," Spencer scoffed and sat down on her bed. "Holbrook made it very clear he wanted me off the streets."

"Holbrook Isn't here. If I can talk to Wilden about letting you out early, you can work on getting Gary, Garrett, or whatever that freaks name is. You can work on getting him locked away."

"As soon as I'm out of this place, I'm back on the run."

He took a seat in the chair, "Spencer, you don't have to run anymore."

She smiled softly, "but I do. Until there is some way that I can prove that Gary or Garrett is the one who keeps trying to kill my friends and me, I have to keep running. I have to keep away from you and you need to stay far away from me."

Toby touched her arm, "I just found you, do you really think I'm letting you go?"

"I don't expect you to let me go," she said honestly. "That's why I have no choice but to let _you_ go."

"It's not going to happen."

"Toby listen…"

"No, you listen. I've spent the last three years thinking you were dead. You were my best friend and I'd really hate to see you get hurt, so, please. I am beginning you not to cut me out again. Because it hurts like hell."

"Toby."

She whispers and her eyes begin to water. For the first time since they found each other, Spencer's about to let her guard down in front of him. Toby moved from the chair and crossed over to sit beside her on the bed. He wraps her up in a hug and she presses her face into his chest.

"I missed you," she cried. Her tears flowing hot and heavy down her cheeks. "I really did. I missed you."

"I know," he kissed the top of her head and held on to her whispering. "I know."

 _Little rain droplets fell from the clouds above and splattered on the pavement. Marion Cavanaugh stood outside the house on the front porch with her son. In a few days, Toby will be starting college, so he leaves home today. His mother is both sad and glad he's leaving. She's glad because he's finally moving on to live his own life. Something all parents raise their kids to do. She's mostly sad about him leaving because well, Toby's her son. She's going to miss him. Her little baby is growing up. Before she knows it he'll be making a family of his own. He'll be raising his own kids along with his beautiful wife._

" _Have fun at school, Toby," Marion said while patting his shoulders. "Don't forget to call and visit your mom every now and then."_

" _Of course mom," Toby smiled. "I love you."_

" _I love you too."_

 _She gave her son a tight hug goodbye before finally letting him go. Toby pulled his hoodie over his head and stepped off the porch. All of his stuff is already packed away in his car. He gets into the driver's seat and starts up his car. He takes off down the road with nothing but the sight of his childhood home and his mother standing out on the porch waving at him through the rearview mirror. A slow deep breath exhales from his mouth as he passes by the old Hastings place. He glances out the car door window and peeks at one of the windows on the side of the house. The window to Spencer's old bedroom. Taking one last look at the place he softly whispers, "goodbye, Spencer." Then drives off to his new life._

 _Driving through the rain Isn't the easiest. Especially when raindrops are splattering against your windshield faster than your whippers can move. Toby continued trying to peek through the rain blurring his vision. There was a sign he just passed that said, "West Chester University, 5 Miles." That or West Chester is 5 hills away. Toby struggles through the last few miles and finally makes it to the University. By the time he's pulling up into his parking space right outside his dorm room, the rain begins to lighten up a bit. He gets out of the car only stopping to grab one of his bags from the backseat. Then makes his way inside the building. He figures he can just get the rest of his stuff when it stops raining or unload it tomorrow. He already has most of his stuff inside unpacked already. Last week he and his father came he to unpack. Toby still has a few boxes left in the trunk of his car, but he'll take care of those later._

 _The dorm he'll be living in for the next two semesters is two bedroom. It's like an apartment, but a bit smaller. The family room and kitchen are one room. Both of the rooms are the same size. Although his room may seem smaller since he has a bookcase, his desk, dresser, and a bed in there. Before he first came here last week, he was told that he will have a roommate. He hasn't met his roommate yet, but he has a feeling he will tonight. A stereo is blaring from the other side of the door._ He uses his key to unlock the door and when he opens the door, the first thing he sees is a guy who's about his age sitting with his back to him. The man's eyes seemed to be very focused on his laptop and completely unaware of his existence.

" _Excuse me," Toby spoke up._

 _Due to the music blasting, the guy didn't hear him speak. Toby tried a second then a third time to get his attention. That darn music is too damn loud. Toby walks over to the stereo and hit's the power button. The room went silent and the guy spun around in his chair with angry eyes._

" _Hey!"_

" _Sorry, but it was too loud."_

 _The guy stood up, "don't be messing with my stereo!" He says while turning it back on._

 _The loud music plays again. Toby rolled his eyes and scratched the back of his head. The guy turns back around in his chair and returns to whatever he's doing on his computer. No way is Toby putting up with this. He's not about to let this guy ruin his time here. Toby presses the power button silencing the music once again. This time, the guy turned around more slowly and rose up on his feet. His angry, brown eyes glared back at him as he crossed his arms over his covered toned chest._

" _Are you going to have problems here?"_

" _No," Toby insisted. "Not unless you're all up on my ass, I'll be right back up on yours. If you don't want things to be like this then, cool. If you do, I'm ready to fire back to whatever you want to hit me with."_

 _He huffed a laugh and dropped his hands, "you could've at least asked me to turn my music down."_

" _I tried," Toby said. "But what you were playing was too damn loud I almost didn't hear myself."_

" _Don't be touching me stuff," he hissed._

 _Once again, the music was turned back on and the guy tried getting back to what he was doing. A gentle knock on the door interrupted his concentration. the man walked over to the door and opened it up to a skinny blonde standing out in the hallway. Her blue eyes pierced through his soul as she clenched her jacket close to her body._

" _Can I help you?" The man asked in a harsh tone._

" _Um, yeah," the blonde said rolling her eyes. "You can help by turning down your music."_

" _My music's not even turned up that loud, but thanks for stopping by," when he moved to shut the door, the blonde girl stuck her foot in the way._

" _I don't think so," the blonde hissed. "Either turn your music down or I'll come in there and do it myself."_

" _Oh, really," the guy put his hands on his hips. "I'd just love to see you try. I bet you won't get two feet in this room."_

" _Don't be so sure of yourself."_

" _Have you ever been arrested for breaking an entry?" The guy asked._

 _The blonde stepped up and put her hands on her hips as well, "have you ever had a heel stuck up your ass? Because it seems like there's one stuck up there now. I'll be adding a second one if you don't turn your music down right now!'_

 _The pair stared back at each other for a long time before the guy finally gave in and turned his music down. The blonde girl smiled in satisfaction._

" _You know," the guy huffed in annoyance. "You come off as little on the bossy side."_

" _Only to jerks like you," she said clicking her tongue._

" _I'm not a jerk."_

" _My apologies," she faked a smile. "I meant to call you an ass."_

" _Are you going to be making a habit out of this?" He asked. "Just coming in here and controlling the volume of my music."_

" _If I have to."_

" _Well, I turned my music down. Now, you can go."_

" _Glady."_

 _Her hands fell to her sides as she turned to walk out of the room. He shut the door behind the blonde and took a deep breath. He shook his head before turning back around only to realize that Toby is still in the room._

" _You'll listen to a strange girl but not your roommate?" Toby asked._

 _The guy smiled, "my apologies man. That's the girl who lives right below us. I turn up my music sometimes just to piss her off enough to come up here."_

" _Wait," Toby shook his head. "You were pretending to act like a jerk just so that girl would come up here?"_

" _Yup," the guy smiled and stuck out his hand. "I'm Caleb."_

" _Insane is what you are."_

 _Caleb chuckled, "I'm not insane. That's just my way of getting a girl's attention."_

" _A simple hello would work better, don't you think? Do you even know that girls name?"_

" _Nope," he smiled and sat back down rubbing his hands together. "But I plan on finding out."_

" _Why don't you just talk to her like a normal person. You can't use your stereo every time you want that girl's attention."_

" _Why not?"_

" _Well, for one, I don't think she was kidding about coming back with a heel."_

 _Caleb laughed, "relax. I know exactly what I'm doing. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."_

 _Caleb turned around real quick to turn his stereo back on. The loud music pierces his eyes once again. Toby looked at Caleb._

" _What?" Caleb shrugged. "She's hot."_

 _Toby just rolled his eyes and disappeared into his own room. Now that he's discovered that his roommate is a total nutball, this school year is going to be just perfect._

* * *

At last, the sun set behind the clouds and the sky turned dark. Roll call will be starting soon and Toby's bringing Spencer back from dinner. As far as Toby knows, nobody knows about the kiss the two shared earlier that afternoon. Before having to check on some other inmates, Toby stayed with Spencer until she calmed down. On the walk back from the cafeteria, Toby quietly informed Spencer on what events she missed out on in his life. Quietly meaning, they both had to keep their voices down to avoid anyone hearing them talking and laughing together.

He was telling her the story of when he first met his friends Caleb and Hanna. It was his first night at college. Spencer found it funny that Caleb used his stereo in order to get Hanna's attention.

"Wow," Spencer giggled while stepping into her cell with Toby walking in behind her. "Don't take this the wrong way, but your friends sound crazy."

Toby nodded his head in agreement and smiled, "oh, don't I know it."

"I'm glad you met new people, though. It probably gave you a distraction for a little while."

"It did, but there were times where I still thought about...Well, you."

They stared at each other for awhile longer before she asked, "your father must be proud of you. Since you're a cop now. I'm guessing he's happy about that."

"Yeah, he would be," Toby said turning his gaze to the floor real quick. "But he's dead. He never got to see me actually become a police officer."

"Oh," now it was Spencer's turn to look away. She looked back up and said, "I'm sorry."

"That's okay," he smiled softly.

"If he could see you, he would've been very proud of you. I know he would."

"Yeah, I'm sure he would too."

"What about your mom? Is she still…"

"She's okay," he finished for her. "My mom's still around. I see her from time to time and talk to her on the phone almost every night."

"Good," she nodded. "That's good."

"Yeah, I uh, I better go. My shift is almost over for the night and I won't be back for a few days. Don't worry about Gary getting to you, okay. I happen to know it's his week off too. You'll be okay."

She nodded and sucked in a deep breath, "thank you."

Again, there eyes locked with each other's for longer than they should have. Hopefully, there is no one lurking around the halls behind them right now. Toby is about to do something that is totally against regulation. He kisses her. It wasn't like the one they shared earlier this afternoon. This one was more tender and not as rushed. Their kiss only lasted for a few seconds before they separated. Toby took a deep breath and turned to walk out. Spencer stood in the middle of the room wondering if she should say something before he leaves.

"Toby," she calls after him before he steps out all the way.

"Yeah?" He turns around.

"That kiss," she starts off slowly and shakes her head a little. "It wasn't just to shut you up."

He looked back at her for a long time then nodded. The door slid open and Toby exited the room leaving Spencer to sit on her bed alone. She collapsed and felt her heart beating a hundred miles per second. Damn, she's in trouble.

* * *

 **This time, Toby kissed her! Who's jumping for joy over them right now!? What did you think about Toby's first run-in with Caleb and Hanna? Will Spencer be okay will Toby is gone? More importantly, will anybody find out about the kisses they shared? Do you think Garrett is Gary or is Garrett Gary's brother? Post your thoughts and theories in the reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**In this chapter shows a little about what Spencer was up to. Something big happens in this chapter. R &R**

* * *

 _Sleeping in the car always does well to keep time moving. The van pulled up to an easy stop as Spencer slowly started to stir. She leaned her head off the glass window. The light from the neon sign at the gas station made her squint. Mona, who had been working on the laptop that's set up on her knees, looked up towards the front seat._

" _Why have we stopped?" She asked._

 _Maya glanced back at her, "we need gas. It's getting late. There's a motel just next door. We can stay there."_

" _Where are we?" Spencer asked._

" _Oh, my dear," Maya smiled. "Don't worry about where we are, because here is not where we're staying for long. You can worry about where we are when we get where we need to be."_

" _And where is that?" She asked once they were all out of the van._

" _We don't know yet," Maya said, shrugging. "We'll figure that out when we get there."_

" _Maya and I will get some gas," Jake said, handing Mona $20. "Why don't you and Spencer get some snacks."_

 _Mona accepted the $20 and walked with Spencer inside the station. Jake pumped the gas while Maya went in to pay for it. The gray walls and flickering lights gave Spencer a headache as she scanned up and down the rows for something good. For the past week, all they've done is drive from city to city in an old hippy van. She's beginning to wonder if she made the right choice by tagging along. Then again, she's free from Gary, so, so far she's okay with this._

" _How are you?" Mona asked._

" _Compared to what?"_

" _Are you okay with what we're doing? I understand if life on the road is new for you."_

" _No," Spencer quickly shook her head. "I'm okay. I'm just trying to adjust, but I'm okay."_

 _Mona turned to look at the shelf, "what looks good to you?"_

 _She looked too, "maybe some chips."_

" _Pick whatever you like. I'll get drinks."_

 _Spencer grabbed a bag of regular potato chips, one bag of BBQ chips, a bag of cool ranch Doritos, and a bag of salt and Vinegar chips. Mona walked back around with a case of root beer for everyone. Together, they walked up to the counter and bought everything. Jake finished putting gas in the van and everybody climbed back in. They drove the short distance to the motel and rented two motel rooms. Mona and Spencer shared a room leaving Jake and Maya in the other room._

 _During the night time when everything is quiet and everyone's asleep, that's when Spencer starts thinking about things. She's only fourteen and she's putting her trust into some people she barely knows. Sure she knows Mona and Maya pretty well, but this guy Jake is still new to her. She laid awake in her bed staring up at the ceiling as she thought about her friend Toby. What is he up to? She wonders if he misses her. She sure misses him. Was it really right for her to just leave him without giving him a single word? It is if it means he stays out of harm's way. In Spencer's mind, she did the right thing by running away._

* * *

"You'll never guess what they're serving for lunch today," Samara says, taking her seat next to Paige and across from Spencer.

"Let me guess," Spencer thought. "Chewed up bread crumbs?"

"Ew that's disgusting," Paige made a face.

"Well, most of the food here looks like somebody already chewed it up then spit it back out."

"You mean like baby food?"

"No, I don't think even babies would eat that."

"There's no chewed up bread crumbs," Samara said. "They're serving cereal."

"Cereal?" Paige questioned.

Samara nodded, "that's right. They're giving out shredded wheat."

"I wouldn't trust it," Spencer said. "It's probably not any good."

"Well, will just have to see about that."

Samara took a bite of her shredded wheat and instantly regretted it when the taste hit her tongue. Paige held back a laugh when she saw the disgusted look on her face. Spencer handed her a napkin and Samara spit the shredded wheat right out then whipped her mouth.

"No good?" Spencer asked, already knowing the answer.

She shook her head in disgust, "don't eat that if you have any desire to live."

"Told you it would be horrible."

"Uh, that's older than my grandmother."

"I never knew my grandmother," Spencer said. "I think I got one card from her on my second birthday and that was it. She died before I turned three."

"Wow," Paige said.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just don't think I've ever heard you talk about your family before."

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it."

"I like my grandmother," Paige said. "She used to send me cards on my birthday every year. A few times she came to visit me. She's also the first person I came out to."

"One of my grandmother's is gay, so she was cool with it," Samara put out. "Actually, my whole family was surprisingly supportive of me."

"Lucky you, I lived with my grandmother for two months when my parents kicked me out. My father wasn't very accepting."

"What the hell is wrong with parents?" Spencer said while shaking her head. "Why can't they just support and love their child for who they are? Why should we have to jump through hoops in order to make them happy? Why should we have to beg for their attention and unconditional love? We didn't ask to be put on this earth. We didn't ask to be born. They're the ones who put us here. Then they turn on us and fill our lives with sorrow and disappointments. Not to mention all those broken promises."

Samara touched Spencer's arm, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," she sighed and took a very, very deep breath. "Yeah, I'm sorry. This is why I never talk about my past. It can make me go a little crazy."

" _No!"_

 _Spencer screeched and curled into the corner of the wall. Which was not a good idea. Now she has nowhere to run. Today Spencer was playing with a tennis ball when she accidentally tossed it too hard. The tennis ball flew across the room and hit the lamp in the living room causing it to tumble over and crash to the floor. She cupped her tiny hands over her cheeks in panic. Her daddy is going to kill her. Not even a second after the lamp broke, Peter came home. He walked into the living room and that first thing he saw was his six-year-old daughter shaking with fear. His eyes moved towards the floor where the lamp laid shattered all over the wood flooring._

" _Spencer."_

 _He growled. His face turned a dark shade of red and his blood began to boil. He clenched his fist together tightly until his knuckles turned white. Spencer's really going to get it this time. She broke something after being told over and over again not to play downstairs. Now, her mother's lamp is shattered all over the floor. Peter set down his briefcase and clinched his jaw._

" _I'm sorry." She whimpered and started backing away. "I didn't mean to. I-I promise to clean it up."_

" _How many times do I have to tell you not to play down here?"_

" _I just came down here for a few minutes and…"_

" _And, and, and," he said mocking her tone. "You broke the rules. You always break the rules. God, when will you ever learn? You're such a useless, clumsy bitch."_

" _I'm sorry," she cried backing more towards the corner._

" _You will be sorry."_

" _No," she pleaded, resting her back against the wall. "No, no."_

 _Spencer yelped when Peter struck his hand hard across her cheek. Hot tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. She's not supposed to cry. That only angers her father more. He strikes her again on the other cheek and this time she sinks to the ground. Peter huffed one more time before leaving the room._

 _As soon as he left the room, Spencer hugged her knees to her chest tightly. Finally, she let the tears slip off her eyelashes and stream down her cheek. Will this torture ever come to an end?_

* * *

Another week went by, which means Spencer's another day closer to getting out. The time can't come soon enough. If it weren't for Paige and Samara, she would've died of boredom weeks ago. A certain guard being around has helped a little too. There's no way she's about to let him know that.

Late afternoon rolled around and a new inmate has been brought in. The rumor about this inmate is she's seventeen and got busted for battery. Her name is Cora and she's a tall, skinny girl with thin black hair tied up in a pony-tail. Her arms are covered with tattoos and she has a nose piercing on her right nostril. Cora's been here for a day and she's already giving Spencer the creeps. There were times where Spencer would catch Cora giving her a death stare. She doesn't know why Cora's looking at her that way. She's never seen that girl before in her life. Why would Cora hate her?

"Hey, Spencer," Samara said.

"What?"

"How do you know that girl?"

"Who?"

"Cora. She went around asking a few people about you. Do you know her?"

"No," Spencer shrugged her shoulder's. "I've never seen that girl before in my life. I swear."

"Well, you're about to meet her now, because she's walking over here now."

Spencer turned around just as Cora was walking up. Cora came over and stood in front of Spencer. The two stood face to face. Since Cora was glaring at her, Spencer glared back without even knowing what this is about.

"Are you Spencer Hastings?"

She hesitated for a second before nodding, "depends on who's asking."

"Cora Landford that's who's asking. You're going to pay for what happened."

Before Spencer had time to answer, she was shocked by a slap Cora delivered right to her face. Spencer held her now throbbing cheek and looked back at Cora. She stood there for a few seconds before giving Cora her best death stare.

"You're messing with the wrong bitch, bitch!" Spencer hissed.

Spencer raised her hand and struck Cora harder than she struck her. Cora stumbled back a little but managed to catch herself before she fell. She looks back at Spencer, her face glowing red as an apple. Cora shoves Spencer back into a table. Everyone begins circling around them to watch and see who is going to scratch whose eyes out. Spencer steadies herself up straight and lunges forward. The two begin fighting back and forth. Both pushing, slapping, and scratching at the other. A lot of people tend to underestimate Spencer's strength. Some might take a look at her and think she's an easy target. In reality, she's a lot stronger than people think.

Four guards finally ran over to break up the fight. Three guards had to pull Spencer off of Cora and restrain her. A fifth guard came over to help keep Cora under control. Spencer could feel something warm trickling down her lip. Stupid bitch gave her a bloody lip.

"Damn, bitch!" Cora yelled.

"I'm the bitch?" Spencer yelled back. "I'm not the one who went all psycho crazy on me for no reason!"

"I have my reasons, freak!"

"I should've killed you when I had the chance."

"That's enough!" Officer Wilden shouted over all of them. He turns to the other guards. "Get those two out of here, but first, take Hastings to see the nurse."

Spencer maybe walking away with a bloody lip, but Cora has a black eye, a bloody nose, and a large scratch down the left side of her cheek that starts from right beside the eye and half way down her face. Two guards take Spencer to see the nurse to take a look at her bloody lip. The blonde nurse gave her a cool, damp washcloth to hold over her lip. She has to keep it there until it stops bleeding. Then apply ice to it.

She's been sitting here, staring down at her shoes for a good fifteen minutes. The nurse had to leave the room real quick to go check on Cora back in her cell. A few minutes after the nurse walked out, somebody else walked in. Either the nurse got back really fast or another guard walked in.

"Spencer."

Of course, she thought after hearing that familiar voice. She looks up and see's Toby standing just a few feet away from her. He's still wearing his police jacket so he must've just gotten here. He folded his arms over his chest and shook her head at her in disbelief.

"Spencer I'm trying to trust you here. If you want my trust, you have to start being honest."

"Toby it was just one little fight. I'm okay. Wilden already said that they're going to make sure Cora and I don't cross paths again."

"What happens when you do cross paths again? It will happen. Maybe not while you're in this place, but sometime."

"That bitch is just crazy, Toby."

"Give it a rest, Spencer."

"Give what a rest?" She snapped.

"I know you're good at acting like you don't know someone, but that girl tried to kill you. Who is she?"

"I don't know!" She exclaimed. Toby looked at her in disbelief. "I've never seen that girl before in my life, I swear. I know I lied about knowing you, but that was only so I could protect you. Why would I lie about knowing Cora, when I don't give a damn about her."

"You don't give a damn about Cora?"

"No! How can I give a damn about somebody that I don't even know." Spencer's chest rose and fell. She took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Look," she said calmly. "You have every reason not to trust me, but I swear to you that I don't know who Cora is. You have to believe that."

"You really never seen her before?"

She shook her head. Toby sighed and put his hands on his hips. He's not sure if he should trust her word, but she seems to be telling the truth. She's not showing any familiar signs of lying.

"I wasn't expecting you back so soon," she said honestly.

"There's a staff meeting tonight, so I came back early."

"Oh."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think Cora is the one you should be asking that too."

"It's not funny, Spencer. You could've been seriously hurt."

"Don't you think I know that?" She scoffed. "I've been seriously hurt before. I'll probably get seriously hurt again."

"Well, try to not let that happen."

"Believe me," she huffed a laugh and brushed a strand of her brown hair back. "I've been trying my whole life."

"I should get you back to your cell."

"Okay," she hissed and squinted her eyes. "God, my lip really hurts."

As soon as she stood up, Toby places his hand gently on her upper arm. They're now facing each other. He really should be getting her back, but there's something he needs to do first. He leans in and presses his lips against hers. Allowing his lips to graze against hers in the softest of ways. He pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers, feeling her warm breath on his cheek.

"How's your lip now?"

"Better," she said with a shaky breath.

She smiled softly as he turned her to hold on to her arm. Like always, he walked her back to her cell without saying another word.

* * *

 **Who do you think Cora is and where does she know Spencer from? Was Spencer telling the truth when she said she didn't know who Cora is? Some drama went down in this chapter, but we got sweet Toby at the end. Thank you all for reading and don't forget to review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm really, really sorry it took me so long to update. Lately, I've been having writers block and finding it hard to find time to write. Again, sorry for the long wait. Here's another chapter finally.**

* * *

Days when the sun is shining, the temperature is the mid-60s, and skies are mostly clear are wonderful. Days like these are too nice to be cooped up inside. That's not necessarily the reason all the prison guards let some of the inmates go outside. Thanks to the fight in the cafeteria the other day, everybody who was in the room at the time was put on clean-up duty. Meaning they have to pick up trash outside the prison yard. They have almost five guards in every corner of the facility keeping an eye on them so nobody tries running away.

Spencer took a well-earned break after working outside non-stop for the past four hours. She sat down at a picnic table under the shade of a walnut tree. As she sat there, looking around at all the cars racing by on the road, she wondered what her life would've been like if it was normal. What if her mother never died? What if her father wasn't such an asshole? What if she never got pulled out of her home and sent to foster care? What if Gary never harassed her? Her brain right now is filled with a bunch of 'what ifs?'

 _ **-AU-**_

" _Mom!" seventeen-year-old Spencer came running down the stairs trying to get her dress tied behind her back._

" _Spencer," Veronica ran into the family room._

 _Her mother had her work glasses on. That must mean she was busy working on something. Spencer always feels a little guilty interrupting her, but she could really use a second opinion._

" _My date is going to be here shortly and I can't decide if I should wear my dark blue dress or keep on my black dress," Spencer began ranting._

" _Just wear the dress you have on right now. You look fine."_

 _Veronica walked over to help zip up the back of Spencer's dress. Her hair is down in dark, thick curls. It's her first date and she's very nervous. What if something goes wrong? What if she makes a full out of herself._

" _Veronica, Spencer," Peter called when he walked through the front door._

 _Spencer snapped her head to the left and saw her dad walk in with his briefcase in hand. He sets his briefcase on the kitchen counter, then takes off his suit jacket. He just now noticed his wife standing with her youngest daughter who's all dressed up._

 _Peter smiles, "you look great, Spencer. What's the occasion?"_

" _Our daughter is going on a date," Veronica smiled and gave her daughter a side hug._

" _Wow, how exciting. That boy better not get you pregnant," Peter warned._

 _Spencer rolled her eyes, "oh, dad."_

 _Veronica also rolled her eyes but remained smiling. She walks to her husband's side and kisses his cheek softly._

" _Don't worry, dear. I think our daughter is smart enough to take care of herself."_

" _Well, if you say so then it must be the truth."_

 _The three of them were interrupted by a gentle knock on the door. Peter went to answer it while Veronica helped Spencer find her wrap. A few seconds later, the two women were accompanied by Mr. Hastings and Spencer's Friday night date. The kid who lives down the street, Toby Cavanaugh, is Spencer's date tonight. They've been friends since childhood, but their friendship was put on hold when Toby went away to college. When he came back, he asked Spencer out on a date. Spencer was over the moon about it. Toby followed Peter into the room and smiled at Spencer. Peter stood in the family room next to Veronica._

" _I didn't know that Cavanaugh kid was the one taking you out tonight."_

" _Toby's a nice boy," Veronica jumped in._

" _All boys seem nice until they come across a nice girl like my daughter."_

" _Dad," Spencer rolled her eyes. "I've known Toby for most of my life. We both know that Toby would never hurt me."_

" _He better not," Peter growled, staring at Toby._

" _Sir," Toby spoke up. "I can assure you that you're daughter is in good hands as long as she's with me."_

" _Alright, fine," Peter waved them off. "Have a nice night you two and have her back by eleven!"_

 **-Reality-**

* * *

Spencer was shaken from her thoughts when a vanilla envelope was plopped down in front of her. She was confused even after seeing Toby standing above her. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do with the envelope he gave her. Toby stood there for a second before finally speaking.

"You may not know Cora, but she sure knows you. Seven years ago, your dad was a lawyer on one of her father's cases. Apparently your father was the reason why her father got sentenced life in prison."

Spencer looked at the papers and frowned, "this is so unfair. Why is she mad at me for something my dad did?"

"Maybe because you're the closest thing she has to get revenge. What better way to do that then to go after his own daughter?"

"My father hated me. Going after me won't do anything for him."

"Well, she doesn't know that and in her mind it makes sense."

She sighed and slumped down on the bench, "why does everybody want to hurt me?"

"Not everyone."

"I should probably get back to work," Spencer said.

After her ten minutes break, Spencer stood up and got back picking up pieces of trash along the road. Toby sighed and stood up from his place. How much long will she have to be stuck in here? He was hoping to get her out on temporary probation, but after her fight in the cafeteria, that's going to be harder to earn.

Night time in the detention facility is usually quiet. It's the time where everyone lies awake on their cots thinking about things. Some people think about their family back at home. Other people might think about what they'll do when they get out of here. Spencer curled up on her side trying to get herself to sleep. She's been having trouble because whenever she closes her eyes, she sees the faces of the people who try to kill her.

 _Walking around when it's dark and foggy Isn't the brightest idea. Spencer's not sure what she's doing out on the streets so late. There's not much light to guide the way. There are no cars on the streets. No people around either. It's just Spencer out here alone. It's kind of chilly out. She can see her breath every time she exhales._

 _The sound of footsteps echoed in the distance behind her. Most people would look back to see who's there, but Spencer's first instinct was to run. Her chest rose and fell with every step she took. Whoever's behind her started running as well. They are after her. Spencer ran until she came to a dead in. There's no way out. There's a ten-foot brick wall surrounding her. The footsteps behind her got closer. When she turned around, Gary was coming towards her with a wicked grin on his face. Spencer backed against the wall begging him to stay away._

" _Get away," she cried. "Don't come any closer."_

 _Spencer tripped over her own feet and fell down on the cold, hard ground. For some reason, she couldn't move. She tried to get up and run away, but she just couldn't. Gary smirked and held out a silver handgun. Spencer used her hands trying to distance herself between her and Gary, but he wasn't back down. Gary aimed the gun at something, but it wasn't her that he was aiming the gun at. Spencer looked around and saw somebody else standing in the alley. Her eyes widen with horror when she realized who it is. It's Toby. Before she could open her mouth to say something to him, Gary fired the gun and a bullet hit Toby right in the chest. Toby had a blank expression on his face as the blood trickled down his light gray shirt. He looked at Spencer then stumbled to the ground. A million actions were going through Spencer's head right now, but she could only do one thing, scream. She just witnessed Toby getting shot by Gary and all she could do was scream._

"No!"

Spencer shoots up in her bed breathing heavily with a pool of sweat streaming down her forehead. She had to take a moment to look around in order to remember where she is. They're is a cement walls and white a ceiling. She's in a closed off dark space. Not even a second after she woke, her door slide open making her jump. From across the room, she could see the silhouette of two prison guards.

"Hastings, why are you making so much noise?" One of the guards asked.

She trembled over her words when she tried to speak, "g-get officer c-Cavanaugh. I need to see him n-now."

"Ma'am, officer Cavanaugh is off duty for the night."

That is not the answer Spencer wants to her. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, reached for a book on her nightstand then, threw it right at the guard.

"I said to go get officer Cavanaugh!" She yelled. "Now, go get him right now! I don't care if you have to call him in just get him here. I need to see him!"

The two officers looked at each other then sighed. Spencer sat back against the wall with her knees bent against her chest. She would not stop shaking until she saw that Toby was okay and standing right in front of her. That whole dream seemed so real. One minute she was walking freely down the street and then she was being cornered in an alley somewhere by Gary. At first, it looked like he was going to shot her, but instead, she witnessed Toby getting shot. The whole thing felt so damn real. She knows yelling at the guards to go get him make her seem crazy. She just has to see that Toby's alive and well.

It took maybe thirty minutes. It could've been longer or shorter. She's not really sure how much time has passed. The clock in her cell has been broken for a few weeks now. None of the guards felt the need to put new batteries in it. She never moved from her current position. For all the time that's passed by, she's stayed cuddled in the corner of her bed, hugging her knees tightly against her chest.

Too many moments later, the door was reopened. She looked up and saw one figure standing in the doorway. A bright flash of lightning lit up the room and she was able to recognize his face. She let out a sigh of relief as she jumped off her bed and ran over to hug him. She nearly knocked him over with her extra burst of energy. His arms were around her in an instant.

If this would've happened at any other moment, Toby probably would've put some distance between them just in case anyone who happened to around saw them. That's not the case here. He was called during the early hours of the morning by one of the guards concerning Spencer. His first thought was Garrett got to her and hurt her in someway. Then he heard them mention that she woke up screaming and started lashing out. They said she wouldn't calm down until she saw him personally. So, Toby put on a pair of jeans, a black shirt, and his police jacket then raced out to his cruiser. He got to the facility in record time. Not even bothering to park his car in the right parking spot. Now, he's here holding Spencer who is just sobbing and shaking into his chest, and he has no idea why.

"Hey, hey, hey," he whispered into her hairline. "It's okay. You're okay. It's okay."

She didn't say anything after that. Her sobs continued to erupt through her chest so violently that even Toby started shaking. He tightened his arms around her, and kept rubbing his hands up and down her back in soothing motions.

"I should probably go tell them…"

"No!" He started to move away from her, but that only prompted her to cling onto him tighter. "Stay with me," she whispered.

"Okay," he whispered. His arms went back around her. "I'll stay, okay. I won't leave. Just calm down."

When she made no effort to move, he picked her up and walked her towards her bed. He set her down on the bed first and moved away from her to take off his shoes. It's risky being here and lying in bed with her, but what is he supposed to do? She's clearly having an emotional breakdown right now and he's the only one who knows how to handle these. At least, when they were kids he knew how. All he would have to do is let her lay in bed with him and hold her. He tried adjusting the pillow against the wall in a way that could pass as almost comfortable. He scooted back against the pillow then allowed Spencer to lean back against his chest. Once again, his arms wrapped around her tightly, but not enough to crush her.

"I'm sorry," Spencer mumbled after a long moment of silence.

"For what?"

She shook her head, "for everything." She looked down and her lip began to quiver. "For making you think I was dead." She was crying now.

"Spence." She shook her head and tried turning so he wouldn't see the tears.

"I don't know how you got through it," she cried. "I don't know how you were strong enough to live with the idea of me being gone for good. It was probably easy knowing that you no longer had such a big burden to take care of."

"Now wait just a minute," he stopped her. "When I thought you were dead, it was not easy for me. The whole time I kept thinking how I could move on with my life when my best friend wasn't here to live it with me. That was until my mom told me that you would want me to move on with my life. She told me that you wouldn't want me to give up living my dreams just because you weren't around to live yours."

"Well, she was right," she whispered. "I would want you to move on. I would want you to forget that big, problematic mess that is your friend."

"Spencer," he curled his hand around her chin and turned her head in his direction. "You're not a mess and you're not a burden to me. You're my best friend. I would walk through the fires of hell for you. When you love someone, you find out real quick that protecting and looking out for them is worth it."

"Sometimes I envy you because I know that I'm not as strong as you."

"Do you want to tell me why you attack the guards in order to get me here tonight?"

She shook her head and stared off into space, "it was a just dream that seemed all too real."

"What happened?" He leaned his head against hers encouraging her to share.

She managed to swallow over the lump in her throat, "in the dream I was walking down the street. It was dark outside and foggy. Then, I heard a noise and all I could think to do was run. I ran until I came to this dead end. There was this ten-foot brick wall surrounding me. Gary showed up with a gun and I tried screaming, but I couldn't make a sound. I tried to move, but I couldn't even lift a finger."

"You had a dream about Gary shooting you?"

"Not me," she said, staring blankly at the wall. Tears threatened to spill out of her eyelids. "Gary raised the gun, aiming it at something behind me or beside me. I couldn't remember where. He aimed the gun," she folded her fingers in the shape of a gun to show him. "Then a bullet was fired and it hit you right in the chest. Her hand fell and tears streamed down her face.

"I saw you stumble to the ground without even making a sound. There was no light in your eyes. Your chest wasn't moving to show any signs of breathing. You just lied there dead on the ground. All I could do," she paused to shrug her shoulders. "Was scream. That's all I could do."

"Spence," he pressed his lips into her hair. "It was only a dream. Look at me, I'm here. I'm right here. I'm alive and breathing."

She shook her head as more tears spilled out, "what if my dream was warning me about what will happen now that I let you back in? This guy is dangerous. You could end up dead because of me."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take for you."

"But I'm not," she snapped her head towards him. "I'm not. Don't you get it? I can't lose you. I'm not as strong as you are. If I thought you were dead for all those years, I don't think I'd be able to just live on. I couldn't do it. No matter how much you would want me to. I couldn't do it. I need you alive and I need you safe."

"Hey," he cupped her cheek. "Nothing bad is going to happen to me. I have a reason to fight for my life. I have a reason to fight for my life so I can fight for your life."

"You shouldn't put yourself in harms way for me. It's not worth it."

"Stop. Stop saying you're not worth my time. Stop saying all these negative things about yourself, Spencer. None of what you are saying is true."

"Don't you get that I can't lose you?" She sat up and turned towards him. "I can't have you getting killed because of me. It's too much to handle."

"You think losing you would be any easier for me?" He challenged. "I thought I lost you once and that nearly destroyed me. I don't think I could handle losing you again. This time for good."

"Why do you care so much about what happens to me?"

"Because I do."

"Why?" She pressed.

"Because I love you!" He shouted. Spencer's hand curled up around the back of his neck and she dug her fingers into his hair. Toby sighed, looking away from her. His voice became soft again.

"I care because I love you. I don't mean that childlike love we had as kids."

"Toby," she whispered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that, but I just hate hearing you talk down about yourself. You would do that a lot as a kid and I'm tired of hearing it."

She turned his head in her direction and massaged her fingers through his hair. She allowed him to rest her forehead against hers.

"I would kiss you right now, but I don't want the other guards to walk by and see," Spencer said.

He searched her eyes and whispered, "I'll take my chances."

He leaned in and closed the gap between them with his lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his went around her waist. It's risky to be together like this, but Toby can't seem to find it in his mind to care. After awhile, they pulled apart to catch their breath. Toby leaned back against the pillow and she laid against his chest. Despite the rules at this facility, Toby stayed with her for the rest of the night.

 **Again, I apologize for the long wait. Next chapter, Toby will try to get Spencer out early. Do you think anybody saw them in the cell? Stay tuned to find out.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Today's my last day in this place," Paige said at lunch.

Spencer took a sip of her water. It's true, today is Paige's last day in this place. Before dinner, she's being released and her grandmother is the one who's coming to get her. It's good knowing that she's getting out of here, but if Spencer's being honest, she wishes it was herself who's getting out. Samara still has some time left to serve, but not before long she too will be getting out. As far as Spencer knows, she still has a month left. Spencer has about a month left in this place as well. The time can't come fast enough.

"I can't wait to finally have some of my grandma's home cooking."

"Bet that's going to be nice for you," Samara said.

"It will be. I've missed my home."

Spencer smiled teasingly, "you know the first thing the guards are going to ask you before you leave is if you've learned your lesson by being here, right?"

Paige laughed, "oh, yeah, I had lots of time to think about what I've done."

"I'll be happy when I get out of here," Samara said. "I can finally get back to my girlfriend."

"Oh, you have a girlfriend," Spencer said.

Samara nodded, "her name's Abigail. We've been dating since the summer before junior year. Coming out for me was easy, but not for her. For most of our relationship, her parents didn't even know about me. That was until her father died in a car crash and all she had been her mother. It took a very long time for her mom to come around. She even tried sending Abby to therapy to find out what's wrong with her."

Spencer shook her head, "that's so sad."

"I had one secret girlfriend," Paige said. "But I was the one who wanted to keep things on the down low. The girl I liked wasn't ashamed about who she was. It took me forever to come to terms with who I was. And because I was so afraid to tell my parents, things didn't end well for us."

"What happened?" Spencer asked.

Paige looked at her, "she finally found someone who didn't hide who they were."

"Okay," Samara perked up. "Since today is your last day here, we should really make the most of it. The three of us have been friends since the day Spencer arrived. How can we make this day memorable for you?"

"I think just the three of us being here is enough to be remembered," Paige smiled when she thought of something. "Actually, there is one thing I want before I go. We told Spencer about our tragic love lives, but we know nothing about hers."

"Oh, boy," Spencer looked down.

"Yes," Paige grinned. "Come on, give us something. Tell us about any past boyfriends you've had or a crush."

"Oh," Samara spoke up. "I know. Tell us about what's going on between you and that one cop."

"What cop?" She asked.

"You know," Samara fluttered her eyelids like a little school girl. "That handsome, brave fellow, officer Cavanaugh. The one who's always looking out for you."

"Yeah," Paige said. "Tell us about him."

"I can't tell you guys anything."

"Oh, come on!"

"I can't tell you anything because there's really nothing to tell."

"Yeah, right," Paige rolled her eyes. "You're good at lying, but you're not that good."

"Don't think we haven't noticed those sexy eyes you two always share from across the room," Samara teased.

"Alright, alright," she whispered. "There is a little to tell, but you have to swear never to tell anyone, got it?"

"We swear," Paige said.

"Now," Samara bit her lip and smirked. "Tell us every little dirty detail about you two."

* * *

The phone on Detective Wilden's desk kept ringing loudly throughout his office. Toby sat in one of the chairs behind his desk. He wondered if he should answer the phone just to get it to stop ringing or just let it go. A few more rings later, the phone stopped. Toby sighed enjoying the silence surrounding him. He's been sitting here for a good thirty minutes waiting for Wilden to come in.

Toby plans to convince Detective Wilden to allow Spencer an early release from this place. He understands that Spencer still has a month left to serve for her time. What might work is if Spencer is put on temporary probation. She'll still be under police custody, but at least, she'll be out of this place. Spencer will be under the protection of yours truly. As if on cue, Wilden walked into his office with a large cup of tea clenched in his hand.

"Alright," Wilden started, taking a seat on his chair. "What's this about, Cavanaugh?"

"This regards one of our very own inmates here, Spencer Hastings."

"What about her?"

"The other night, Spencer asked me if there was any hope of reducing her time served in this place. I understand that won't completely happen, but what if she got out on probation. Don't most people who get arrested for drug problems get probation?"

"Before Hastings got arrested, she was given several warnings."

"I know that," Toby said. "But, I don't know if locking her up is the answer. Spencer needs help."

"Yes," Wilden nodded. "The guards and I are well aware of that. That's why we're moving her to a different facility."

"Moving her where?"

"Don't worry. Where we're sending her is a good place with great doctors who can help her."

"Wait, doctor's?" Toby asked, skeptical. "Just where exactly do you plan on sending her?"

"To a lovely place called Radley. It's a facility in Rosewood Pennsylvania."

"Radley!" Toby exclaimed. "You mean like a mental institution?"

"Yes," Wilden nodded. "Exactly that. She'll be moved there by the end of this week."

"Spencer doesn't need to be sent to Radley. She's not crazy. She just needs some guidance."

"She'll get that guidance there."

"I really don't think sending her to Radley is the right move to make."

"Based on her latest actions, I do think this is the right move to make," Wilden said.

"What actions? What has she done that shows you she needs mental help?"

"Last week she got into a fight with one of the other inmates. When she first came here, she was rude and wouldn't listen to any of the guards. The other night, she lashed out at two of my men. That girl is crazy."

Toby slammed his hands on the desk, "Spencer is not crazy!"

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I actually listen to her instead of what the other guards say about her. It took her some time to just get her to come out of her cell. I did what the other guards didn't do."

"And what's that, Mr. Cavanaugh?"

"I took the time to get to know her and earn her trust."

"Not all the guards can stick their hands out and wait for her to sniff them. She's not a dog."

"That's not what I'm saying," Toby said.

"Alright," Wilden sighed. "If you're such an expert about how to handle these situations, what do you think should happen with Spencer?"

"I think we should let her out on probation. Have an officer check up on her week by week and see how she does on her own."

Wilden chuckled, "no officer is going to want to put up with that impossible human being."

"I'll be her parole officer."

"Toby, you work here. How can you trail her while keeping up with your job here? If Spencer gets out on probation, she'll have to stay in the state of Pennsylvania."

"Well, it just so happens that I live in Pennsylvania. I was offered a job with the Rosewood P.D where detective Holbrook works. I can keep an eye on Spencer."

Wilden sat behind his desk lightly tapping his fingertips together. Clearly he's considering it. If Toby can get him to agree to let Spencer go, he can do a better job of protecting her. He's also scared too. What if she does get out on probation and tries running away again? She'll only be on probation for a month or two. Who's to say she won't leave again? He doesn't know if he could handle losing her a second time.

"Alright," Wilden said. "I will get ahold of Holbrook tonight and discuss this with him. If he agrees, Spencer will have to talk to a judge. Then, if the judge grants her probation, she'll be released. Keep in mind that if she does get out you will be responsible for her."

Toby tried to bite back a smile, "I understand."

* * *

 _By the end of the first semester in college, Toby became more accustomed to everything. On the first day he got here, everybody seemed strange. Especially his roommate, Caleb Rivers. He seemed to be the_ king _of strange people. Believe it or_ not _, though, over time, Toby and Caleb have grown to be very close friends. As well as the girl who lives in the same building as them, Hanna Marin. The three of them have formed a pretty tight group._

 _Towards the end of the semester, Toby met some other friends at college. For example, Emily Fields. She started going here at the beginning of the second eight-week mark. They had a class together and became study buddies. Over a short amount of time, they became friends. Emily then met Hanna and Caleb, and their group grew from the three of them to the four of them._

 _"I can't believe it's New Year's Eve already," Hanna said while chugging down her second alcoholic beverage._

 _"Hanna, you better keep track of how many drinks you have tonight," Emily said. "Because I am not holding your hair again like I did at the Halloween party."_

 _"Em, that's what best friends do for each other. When we get drunk and throw up, we hold each other's hair and take care of each other's drunk asses."_

 _"Okay, well, let Caleb be that friend tonight."_

 _"Don't look at me," Caleb said. "I'm hoping to have a few drinks myself."_

 _Emily rolled her eyes and looked at Toby, "Toby, how is it that you and I are the only two people in this room who have a brain?"_

 _Toby just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. While Emily and Toby drank the non-alcoholic lemonade, Caleb and Hanna took another drink of theirs._

 _"How did everybody spend Christmas?" Emily asked. "I spent mine with my family back in Texas. That's where my dad is stationed. How about you guys?"_

 _"My mom and I took a trip to Paris," Hanna said. "There was lots of shopping. My kind of heaven."_

 _Caleb rolled his eyes, "that sounds horrible."_

 _"Oh, and you spending Christmas on a boat out in a lake, fishing with your father Isn't?" Hanna challenged._

 _"No, it's not. It was very relaxing."_

 _Emily sighed and rolled her eyes, "forget it. I'm sorry I asked. What about you, Toby? What did you do over Christmas?"_

 _"I went to visit my parents back home."_

 _"That sounds nice," Hanna said then burped. "I'm going to get another beer."_

 _"Wait," Caleb finished his. "I'll come with you."_

 _After they left, Emily leaned against the wall and looked at Toby. Based off the look on his face, she can tell he's leaving something out._

 _"How were your parents?" Emily asked. "When you went to see them."_

 _"Oh," Toby snapped his head up but didn't look her in the eye. "Good. They were very good. They're still doing good."_

 _"Don't you think your parents would've been even better if you actually did go home for Christmas?"_

 _Toby sighed, "how did you know?"_

 _"By your tone of voice and body_ language _, I knew you were leaving something out."_

 _"Okay, I started driving home, but halfway there, I turned around and came back. I just couldn't go home. It's funny, because before I came, I was hesitant to leave home. Now, I don't think I can ever go back to my hometown."_

 _"Why?" Emily asked out of curiosity._

 _"It just doesn't feel like home anymore."_

 _"Why, are your parents jerks or something?"_

 _"No," he chuckled half-heartedly. "My parents were great. It's what happened in my hometown that's making it hard to want to go back."_

 _"Well, what happened that made you not want to go back?"_

 _Toby looked at Emily for a long time. His blue eyes appeared to be a light gray color. A tall sign he's about to cry._

 _"It's nothing," he set his half-empty cup on a table. "Would you excuse me for a minute? I need some air."_

* * *

On the following day, Spencer worked alone in the laundry room folding up all the dry, clean clothes that came out of the dryer. She's pretty much down here alone. Two of the other inmates who were down here went to deliver the stuff on carts. When they return, Spencer will have more stuff for them. While folding the laundry, she heard a noise coming from behind her. Cautiously, she turned around and saw Toby enter the room.

"God," she sighed, holding her hand over her chest. "You scared me. You could've announced yourself."

"Well, I just thought I'd come down and tell you the good news."

She finished folding the last pillowcase and turned around to face him.

"What news?"

"Wilden called Holbrook about letting you out on probation and he agreed to it." A huge grin spread out of Toby's face. Spencer smiled as well. Not as wide as he's smiling, but enough to light up her eyes.

"You mean, I'm getting out of here?" She asked.

"Well, maybe. You still have to talk to a judge and they'll decide what happens to you after that, but yeah. In a few days, you could be getting out of here. The only problem with being on probation, you won't be able to leave the state of Pennsylvania."

Spencer's smile faded, "but what about Gary? If he's out running the streets, there's only so many places I can hide."

He took her hand, "I know you're scared about Gary still being out there running the streets. What you have to realize is that there are dangerous people wherever you go. You could hide out in New York or somewhere on the West Coast, but there will always be crackheads out there. The first step to facing your fears, is to stop running."

"I know that you are right, but I'm still afraid of getting hurt by him or him hurting you. I don't want to put anyone else in danger."

"Spence, I can protect you. As long as you're with me, no one is ever going to hurt you again. I promise."

"I think I'm more worried about your well being than mine."

"Well," Toby wrapped an arm around her waist. "Guess that's one thing we have in common."

She leaned up and met him halfway for a kiss. His fingers teased her hips while moving his hands down her body. Spencer pressed her body against the table and he leaned against her body. The thought of somebody catching them crossed both their minds, but they didn't pull away. Her fingers ran up the back of his neck and tickled his hairline. After a few minutes, Toby started smiling against her lips.

"We shouldn't be doing this here," he said.

She laughed against his lips, "you're the one who started the kiss. We should stop."

"Yeah, we really should."

Not long after finishing that sentence, Toby's lips were back on hers. Spencer made a sound that sounded like a giggle and a moan as her arms circled around his neck. If they weren't in a detention facility right now, Toby would be doing a lot more than just making out with her. They stopped then they heard the speaker on Toby's vest start vibrating.

"Wait, wait, wait," Toby stood up. Spencer pouted not being able to reach his lips anymore. He chuckled and took a few steps back before acknowledging whoever's calling him.

"I gotta go," he said.

"Fine," she frowned. "Go, you're distracting me anyway."

He smiled, pecked her on the lips then, walked out of the laundry room. When he reached Wilden's office, he was puzzled seeing three other officers standing around the office. Very slowly, Toby walked into the room and looked at each of them.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Cavanaugh you might want to have a seat," Wilden said.

"I'm good standing, thank you. What is this about?"

"This is about you screwing the inmates!" One of the officers blurted.

"Rick, please," Wilden scolded.

Toby was stunned, "what?"

Wilden sighed and looked at him, "Toby, we have an eye witness that said they saw you 'hooking up' with an inmate here. I don't think we need to elaborate on who you were rumored to be hooking up with. I'll be honest with you, Cavanaugh, I'm really hoping this Isn't true because you could be in a lot oftrouble."

* * *

 **Oh-uh. Somebody found out about Toby and Spencer's relationship and told the head guards. Any guesses on who sold them out? Will this affect Spencer getting out on probation? Leave a review and I'll update with the answers ASAP.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter. Here's another.**

* * *

 _As the hours on New Year's Eve ticked by, the closer they grew to a new year. Everybody inside is getting all hyped up for the new year. That or most of them are drunk by now. It's 11:59, which means sixty seconds until the New Year. Toby managed to escape the large crowd of people and ventured off onto the balcony The chill of the late night air hit his skin, causing it to turn pale. He could hear the roars and screams from other people's parties down below and across the streets. He walks over to the edge of the balcony and leans his body over it. Going into this New Year without his best friend just doesn't seem right to him. Spencer should be here._

" _49, 48, 47, 46, 45!"_

 _Toby could hear the muffled voices of everyone inside chanting down to the new year. He wondered how the world could possibly go on without one person here. One person who meant so much to him and still does. He dug through his pocket for his wallet and dug out a picture. It's a picture he took of her on her fourteenth birthday. Her eyes are sparkling and her brown hair is flowing beautifully in the wind. That smile on her face is unlike any other. For once, she looks so happy. Maybe she wasn't. Now that he's getting a good look at it, her eyes look tired and her they appear to have dark circles under them. How could he have been so clueless to notice that she was still in pain?_

" _Well, Spence," he said, looking up at the stars. He thought that maybe if he talked to the sky, it's possible Spencer will hear what he has to say. As if somehow it would bring her back._

" _I made it through my first semester in college. After I finish up my second semester, I'll be onto the police academy to start my training. This year has been intense, but it's hard knowing that I started this year with you by my side and I'm ending it without you," his eyes started to water again._

" _I just want you to know that you were the best friend I've ever had. You brought so much joy into my life and I wish I could've done a better job of returning the favor. I feel like it's my fault you're gone. I-I should've done a better job of protecting you and I'm sorry," he sniffled. "I'm so sorry I failed to do that, Spencer. Because of that, I feel like I failed you. The only new year's resolution I have for next year is a chance to see your face again. I just want to hear your voice. I just really miss you."_

" _5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!"_

 _He heard everybody shout. Pretty soon, the sky was lit up with hundreds of fireworks bursting through the air. There were so many colors and designs. Spencer loved fireworks. Toby stares down at his picture of her._

" _Happy New Year, Spencer," he leaned down to kiss the image as if she were actually here. "I love you."_

" _So, that's why you didn't want to go home this Christmas."_

 _The voice behind him startled him. He jumped around to see Emily standing right outside the door. She's wearing a gray hat over her long, black hair. The small smile on her face turned into a sad one. Toby stood there not knowing what to say._

" _You heard all of that?" He finally asked._

" _Not all of it," she said while walking over to join him by the ledge. "I came out here to check on you and couldn't help but overhear you saying her name. This Spencer girl, who was she?"_

 _Toby sighed, "in the town where I grew up, I lived down the street from this family. They had a daughter and I sort of looked after her. Spencer's mother died when she was very young and her father was not a very nice guy. He would hit her and one day, he almost got her killed in a car crash. Spencer was a very close friend of mine who I grew to care about very much."_

" _Were you afraid to go back home in fear of running into her or something? I don't understand. I would think you would be happy to go back so you could see her again."_

" _Spencer is the reason I can't go back."_

" _Why?" Emily asked. "What happened to her?"_

 _Toby looked up sadly, "Spencer Hastings is dead. Her body was found in the woods behind my house."_

 _As if on cue, all the fireworks stopped shooting up all at once. The sky grew dark and quiet again. Emily looked at him sympathetically._

" _Oh, Toby, that's horrible. Was she murdered?"_

 _He shook his head, "the police think she killed herself. Ever since I found out, I blamed myself for her death. If I was a better friend to her and did a better job of protecting her, she might still be alive right now."_

" _Toby," Emily touched his shoulder. "It's not your fault."_

 _He nodded sadly, "but I feel like it is."_

" _Did you love her?" She asked. "Spencer."_

 _A stray tear rolled down his cheek, "she was my best friend."_

 _Emily moved her hand down his back, "I'm so sorry for your lose."_

" _Thank you," he attempted a smile._

" _What was she like?" She asked, and he looked at Emily. "If Spencer was this really important person in your life, she must've been really great. I'm kind of intrigued to hear about her."_

 _Toby chuckled and looked up at the starry sky, "there are no words to describe her. Spencer was without of doubt the most unpredictable girl I've ever met. You never knew what she was going to do next. One day, she would be asking me to kiss her just to know what it's like. The next day, she'd be trying to trip me in a puddle of mud."_

 _Emily laughed, "she sounds like a handful."_

 _He laughed too, "you have no idea. I wish you all could've met her. I have this strange feeling in my gut that if you did know here, you two would be the best of friends. It's too bad that day will never happen."_

* * *

They were so close. So close to getting Spencer out of this hell hole. Now, Toby is under investigation after somebody spread rumors about him sleeping with one of the inmates. Of course, the inmate he's suspected of sleeping with is the one he's trying to help get out. Toby has never had sex with Spencer before, but he can't really deny the fact that he's sort of seeing her. If only, there was some loophole out of this mess.

Spencer was walking into the cafeteria when she heard about it. One of the girls in the room came up to her and said something snarky.

"Just look at Spencer, slutting it up with the guards."

She freaked out when she first heard people say that to her. Now, she's wondering how the guards found out. If could've been her own fault when she demanded to see Toby at 2 o'clock in the morning. Toby said he was able to cover that with her just simply wanting to ask him if there was any way she could get out early. Wilden seemed to buy it until somebody's loose lips decided to squeal. Who would rat her relationship with Toby out to the other guards? Then, one person came to mind.

This afternoon, Spencer will be on dryer duty in the laundry room. Samara will also be down there folding clothes. When she entered the room, Samara was already in there with one other girl. A redhead. The redhead was waiting for Samara to stack the clothes on a cart so she could deliver them upstairs to the restrooms. Spencer quietly walked into the laundry room and quietly got started on putting the clothes from the washer into the dryer. As soon as the redhead left with the cart full of towels, Spencer slammed the door to the dryer shut. In one swift move, Spencer slapped the wash rag out of Samara's right hand, grabbed hold of her wrist, and pinned her back against the washer. Samara looked truly terrified.

"Why did you tell the guard about me and Toby?" She demanded.

"What?" Samara asked, confused.

"You told Wilden that I was seeing Toby. How could you do that to me? Was it because he was working on getting me out of here?"

"What makes you think that I'm the one who told Wilden?"

"You're the only person I told about us. You and Paige. Paige is already out of here, so she wouldn't care too much about me leaving. That leaves you. Why did you tell the guards?"

"I didn't," Samara said.

"Don't lie!"

"Spencer, I swear, it wasn't me who told."

"How else would somebody find out?"

"I don't know," Samara sighed defensively. "Maybe it had something to do with the fact that you two would start tonguing each other whenever you thought nobody was looking. Maybe Wilden figured it out when you started screaming at the guards to bring him to your cell. I'm really sorry that your relationship with Toby got out, but let's be honest here. You two were pretty careless when it came to sneaking around."

Spencer slowly let go of her wrists and backed away. Samara lowered her hands after smoothing them through her blonde hair.

"Toby is being suspected of sleeping with me," Spencer said. She shook her head, "and we never did. We never hooked up. Not like that."

"How are you going to convince Wilden that there's nothing going on between you two when there really is?"

"Well, if the rumor is that Toby slept with me. Maybe if I can honestly say that never happened, they'll believe that we're not a thing."

"Okay, but you still don't know who ratted you out. You have to be careful."

"I know," Spencer said. "I think the only way to do that is to end things with Toby. As long as I'm in here, we can't be in the same room."

"Hastings," Officer, Fields gestured towards her. "You're wanted in Wilden's office. You have some questions to answer."

Spencer nodded, "okay."

* * *

"Please tell me that what I'm hearing Isn't true, Cavanaugh," Wilden shook his head. "I really don't want to believe that you slept with one of the inmates. That doesn't look good for you, this place, or for me."

Toby sat in one of the chairs behind Wilden's desk tapping his fingertips together. What is he supposed to say? "No, I never had sex with Spencer, but I'm sort of seeing here." He can't tell them that. He's just going to have to convince Wilden and everybody else that there's nothing sexual going on between them. This was probably another reason why Spencer wanted to keep her distance. Judge William will be the one asking the questions today. William sat in Wilden's chair while Wilden took the chair by the window.

"Now," William began. "Mr. Cavanaugh, how would you describe your relationship with Spencer Hastings?"

"I would say it's business. On Wilden's request, I was the officer who was assigned to tend to her and keep an eye on her. I've always done my job when it came to her."

"Wilden," William looked at him. "Is it true? Did you assign Toby to keep a watch on Spencer?"

Wilden nodded, "Yes, that's true."

"I see," William turned back towards Toby. "Last week, I was told that Spencer woke up the guards early in the morning and demanded to see you. Can you explain that?"

"Spencer is a very closed off girl. She doesn't react well to the other guards. It does sound strange, but Spencer called me because she wanted my advice on getting out on probation."

"That's another thing that's true," Wilden said. "Spencer won't listen to the other guards, but she seems to react well to Cavanaugh."

"Why do you suppose that is, Mr. Cavanaugh?"

Toby shrugged, "maybe I give off a gentle yet still firm tone."

"I see," William mused. "And, have you have performed sexual activity with her?"

"No," he said quickly. "I've never hooked up with anybody here. Whoever you heard that from is not telling the truth."

Just then, Officer Fields brought in Spencer. Her hair is tied back in a messy ponytail and she's in her usual orange jumpsuit. Toby kept his head forward while they brought her into sit in one of the chairs. What is she going to tell them? She's a much better liar than he is, so maybe she can get herself out of this mess. If they do get caught, it would be his own fault. She kept trying to warn him and he didn't listen. He ignored reason and went with whatever is heart wanted.

"Cavanaugh, why don't you wait out in the hall while we question Spencer?" Wilden suggested.

He nodded then stood up to walk out of the office. After Toby left the room, all eyes were on Spencer. She sat in the chair with her hands folded together in her lap.

"Do you know why you're here?" Judge William asked.

Spencer shrugged, "because you guys are accusing me of sleeping with the guards."

William went on, "we were told by somebody here that they saw you with officer Cavanaugh."

"Well, of course," Spencer smirked and crossed her arms. "Just assume it's Spencer ya know slutting it up and all."

"Don't be sassy, Hastings," Wilden scolded.

She rolled her eyes and the judge asked another question, "you never performed sexual activity with officer Cavanaugh?"

"No," she said rather harsh like. "I've never even performed sexual activity with anyone outside this prison. The only guard here who has been harassing me the whole time I've been here is Garrett Reynolds. He's the one you people should be questing."

"Officer Garrett Reynolds resigned a couple weeks ago," Wilden said.

"Huh," Spencer mused. "That explains the lack of bastard-activity here."

"So," William began. "You never had sex with Officer Cavanaugh."

"No, I think it's rude and little sexist for you all to think that I would try to "slut my way out of here,' cause it seems to me that's what you all are suggesting. I just wanted to know if there was a way for me to get out on probation. Now, you're accusing me of sleeping with officer Cavanaugh? What's next? Are you going to request that I take a pregnancy test to see if I'm carrying his child?"

William looked at Wilden, "I think we're done with questions here. We'll look into this more and see what we can come up with. As for your request to get out on probation young lady... You've earned it."

"What?" Spencer said, a little shocked.

Wilden took his seat back after Judge William stood up.

"You're getting out on probation," Wilden said. "Tomorrow at 12 pm."

"What changed your minds?"

"The fact that the rumor of officer Cavanaugh sleeping with you came from one of the other inmates. It sounds like they only said that to try to prevent you from getting out early out of jealousy."

"Who started this rumor?" She asked.

"Cora," Wilden said. "She said she saw officer Cavanaugh banging you in the laundry room."

"Well, that's a lie," Spencer said. "Officer Cavanaugh and I have never been together like that."

Spencer was escorted out of Wilden's office and back to her own cell. When she passed by Toby, she kept her head down and eyes forward. A small smile spread out across her face. She's finally getting out of here and soon. Things are looking pretty good for her right now.

* * *

 **Yay! Spencer's getting out on probation! That was a close call for them. Of course, Cora was the one to sell them out. Now that Spencer is getting out, what will this mean for Spoby? Will she go back to Rosewood? Maybe she will end up meeting Toby's friends after all. Thanks for reading. Please, don't forget to review. (:**

 **P.S. Happy Holidays!- Xox.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I apologize if this chapter's too short, but it's a chapter.**

* * *

The second the warmth of the sun hit Spencer's face, it felt strange. It was almost blinding when she first stepped outside. Sure she's been outside on sunny days like this before. She just hasn't been outside that gigantic wire fence in what feels like forever. On the day that Spencer was released, Toby brought her some clothes proper clothes to change into. Thank god she won't have to wear those ugly jumpsuits everyday anymore. He brought her a pair of white jeans and a white t-shirt with black polka dots all around it. She hasn't been able to wear makeup or properly brush her hair in several weeks. Right now, her usually perfect hair, kind of looks like a mess.

As soon as Spencer got herself dressed, a guard released her to the main hallway. There Toby was waiting for her with the keys to his cruiser. He had his police bag strapped over his shoulder, but he wasn't wearing his uniform. One of the other officers told her that Toby will be the one taking her back to Rosewood. Before Toby takes her back to that town, he has some things to pack up at his apartment here in Main.

Spencer got confused when he pulled into the parking lot of an apartment building ten miles away from the detention facility. The building itself looks to be about seven stories high. This doesn't seem like a very good neighborhood to be in. A few apartments had boarded windows and chipped chipped wall paint. The sidewalk doesn't look too great. There were a few guys chilling on the stoop outside one of the apartments. The group of boys contained whites and Mexicans. Two out of five of them had a cigarette hanging out of their mouth. One of the white boys whistled at Spencer when they walked by, and the other boys grinned and chuckled. Feeling a little jealous, Toby put his arm around Spencer's waist and fixed those men with a withering stare.

"You live here?"

Spencer made a face of disgust as she looked around the inside. The walls are covered in an ugly gray color and most of it is chipped off. There are different sizes and colors of buckets sitting around to catch the water dripping from the ceiling. All the furniture in this place looks broken and is covered in dust. Toby walked over holding a clean towel from the closet.

"This place Isn't great, but it's a place where I can sleep and there's a roof over my head."

"Barely," Spencer said, glancing up at all the holes.

"Here," he handed her the dark green towel," why don't you take a shower. I'm sure you haven't had a proper one since you were arrested."

She gave him a look," are you trying to say I stink?"

"No, you smell fine, but I just thought you might want to get cleaned up in a good shower with no other people around to look at you."

"Am I supposed to shower in there?" She pointed to the old, wooden door leading to the bathroom.

"Believe it or not, the shower is the only thing that works well in this place. The waters hot and the bathroom is clean. You'll be fine."

Spencer took the towel out of his hand then walked into the bathroom. Once she shut the door and locked it, she took a deep breath and stared at her reflection in the mirror. A lot has changed in the last few months. Her hair seems darker, but that's probably because it's not very clean. Her nails are long and have very little nail polish on them. She hasn't had the chance to paint them since a week before she got arrested. She's lost a lot of weight too. Not that she ever really needed to. Looking at her up and down, all you can see is skin and bones. When she took her shirt off, you can see her ribs. You can also see the faint scars of old cuts she carved into her body.

Her legs barely have any meat on them. If Toby saw her right now, he would demand for her to eat something. He has seen her, but he hasn't seen her stripped down like this. Those jumpsuits they give you in prison are baggy, so you wouldn't be able to tell just how skinny she was when you saw her walking down the hall. She turned on the shower and stuck her hand under the water to test it. It's warm, but slightly cold. She adjusted the setting until it was close to burning hot. That was how she liked it. She took off her bra and panties before stepping under the clear water.

Toby was right. This is what she needed. A hot shower is what she needed. The water in prison wasn't very hot. In fact, she'd be lucky if she got even slightly warm water. The water was usually really cold and barely came out. Not to mention how dirty the floor and the walls were. And the whole bathroom always smelled like wet toilet paper covered in pee. After washing her body and hair with shampoo, she stood there in the shower for a few extra minutes allowing the water to stream down her body. Her skin kept turning a different shade of pink the longer she stood there. When the water showed signs of cooling down, that was when she stopped it. She stepped out of the shower and her body shiver at the lack of warmth grazing her skin. She used the green towel Toby gave her to dry off. When she dried off her face, she stopped to stare at herself in the mirror. The circles under her eyes appear darker than the last time she saw them. She really needs to start wearing makeup again.

"Spence," she jumped when she heard Toby knocking on the door. "Are you alright in there?"

"Uh, yeah," she stuttered a bit. "I'm getting dressed right now. I'll be out in a minute or two."

"Okay."

When she heard him walk away from the door, she sighed. Being out of juvie is nice, but she's no longer under the protection of those four walls. She knows that Toby will try anything to keep her safe, but she's still worried about him getting hurt. If Toby gets hurt because of her, she won't be able to handle it. That's just how much she cares for him. As soon as she put her clothes back on, she walked out of the bathroom. Toby's in the living room hold two bags of stuff in each hand.

"I have everything ready to go for the car ride home. Since it's so late in the day, we probably won't make it all the way back home."

"Home," Spencer chuckled. "I haven't called Rosewood home in a long time. Rosewood's not my home."

"Spencer," Toby sighed, setting the bags down. "I'm sorry you have to go back. Rosewood's not the same way it used to be. I think you'll like it better. I have some friends there who might be interested in meeting you and I think you'll like them too."

"More people," Spencer exclaimed. "Toby, I can't. I shouldn't put more people in danger."

"Spencer it's okay. They can take care of themselves. If you trust me then, you can trust me to keep you safe. My friends are good people. You don't have be afraid."

"Okay," she whispered. "But, if my dad still lives in Rosewood, I don't want him knowing I'm there."

Toby shook his head, "you don't have to worry about your father. He's not in Pennsylvania anymore. Last I heard he was in a rehab center."

"So, he's not there?"

"No, he's not. I promise Spencer, you'll be fine. You can stay with me in my loft in Rosewood. It's much better than this place here."

"Well, I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"You always have a choice. At the end of the month when your probation ends, you can go if you want to. If I'm really being honest, I'm hoping you'll stay, but I won't make you. No matter how badly I'm going to want you to."

"We better get going," she said while reaching for one of the bags he was holding. "Traffic might get heavy."

* * *

Driving back to Rosewood will take them ten hours to get there. They got into Toby's car and began their long drive back. The car that Toby drives actually used to belong to his father. It still runs perfectly. Spencer sat in the passenger seat of the car with her knees bent back against her chest. She rested her chin on top of her knees and kept looking out the window. Every once in awhile, Toby would take his eyes off the road to look at her. The car windows are cracked open a bit. A soft breeze blew in from the window, tussling Spencer's brown hair around.

"So," Spencer turned her head in his direction. "Tell me what's changed in Rosewood?"

"Uh," Toby adjusted himself in his seat. "Not much really. They put in a dog park finally across from the high school. The Brew got remodeled."

"Are people in that town still crazed and corrupted?"

"Depends on how you want to look at them. I have some friends that live in Rosewood. I think you'll really like them."

"Yeah, so you've said. Are you even sure that your friends will like me? They don't know how messed up I can am."

"You're not messed up," he looked at her. "You've just been through a lot. Worse than anyone that I've ever met."

She looked at him for a long time before extending her arm so she could turn on the radio. A soft laugh escaped her mouth when country music blasted through the car speakers. It was some song by Luke Bryan. Toby's cheeks turned a light shade of pink and a shy smile threatened to form across his face.

"When did you start listening to country music?" Spencer asked, laughing.

"What," he said defensively. "I like country music. It's nice to listen to during long car ride home. Don't judge me."

She laughed, "I'm not judging, I just didn't expect you to like country music."

"My father used to play it, remember?"

Spencer smiled and nodded, "yeah, I remember riding home in the car and your dad would have country music playing. You know you kind of look like your father. You have his nose and his jawline. I totally see him in you."

Toby chuckled and looked at her, "thanks."

Spencer sent him a smile then leaned her head back against the seat. The words to the song playing on the radio started coming out of her mouth. "Oh, my god, this is my song I've been listenin to the radio all night long." Toby teased her by saying he's not the only one who's been listening to country. Spencer rolled her eyes and told him to shut up then, started singing again.

When they started out on the road, the sun was cast overhead. Now, it's beginning to set behind the clouds. They still have four more hours to go and Toby knows they won't get there all in one day. He's going to have to stop at a motel somewhere. At nine o'clock, Toby pulled into the parking lot of a motel that's just five miles away from the Pennsylvania border.

He got them a room with one queen size bed. There's no reason to get a room with two beds. Them sharing a bed shouldn't be a big deal. They were sharing a bed when Spencer was seven and Toby was ten.

"The bathrooms all yours," Toby said after coming out of the bathroom.

Spencer tugged on her shirt and said, "what am I supposed to wear?"

"Here," he hands her his gray, short sleeve shirt. "You can wear this. It should be long enough."

She mumbled, "thanks," before going into the bathroom to change. It took her a few minutes to do her bedtime routine. Put on the shirt, wash her face, brush her teeth, and brush her hair. She folded the clothes she wore that very day and hung them on the towel rack. When Spencer came out of the bathroom, Toby turned down the top blanket on the bed and had the pillows arranged neatly.

"Feel better?"

She nodded, "much. Thank you."

He lays down on his back under the covers. Spencer stood there for a few minutes just looking at the bed. It's been a long time since she's slept in one. Well, since she's slept on a proper bed. In reform school, all she slept on was a very thin mattress that felt more like a yoga mat. Before that, she would sleep on a pew in a church or something. If there was nowhere else to sleep, she would be forced to sleep outside on a bench. Honestly, she's surprised she didn't end up dead.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she sighed. "It's just...I haven't."

"Spence," Toby reached out for her hand. She locked eyes with him. They're so soft and blue. Always filled with warmth and concern. Toby smiled at her and cocked his head.

"Come here."

She smiled and allowed him to pull her under the warmth of the covers. The bed felt really soft and toasty. It was like lying on a cloud. Toby moved over some to give her more room. The more he moved, Spencer kept wanting to get closer. She laid her head on his bare chest and he wrapped his arms around her. This feels good, great even. This right here, lying in bed with Toby feels great.

"Get some sleep, Spence," he whispered while pressing his lips against her scalp.

* * *

 **Spencer's finally out of reform school? In the next chapter, you will see Spencer's first day back in Rosewood. How do you think Toby's friends will react? How will Toby's mother react? Leave your theories in the reviews and also your thoughts on the chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's a semi-long chapter for you guys. Enjoy and please leave a review after you read.**

* * *

Early the next day, but not too early, they got back on the highway to Rosewood. They still have a few more hours to drive, but they should get there by early afternoon. An hour into the drive, Toby stopped somewhere to get good coffee. Spencer waited in the car while he went inside to get the coffee. The second he back, the instant smell of fresh coffee hit her senses. She sat up and felt a feeling of relief when Toby passed over the warmness of the cup to her. She took it from him, clenching it with both hands, brings it up to her nose, and takes a deep breath. Finally, she brings the rim of the cup to her lips and takes a long gulp. The warm liquid traveled through her body, warming her insides. She can already feel herself coming alive once again.

"Oh my god," she leaned her head back against the seat.

"What?"

She looked at him, smiling slightly, "I haven't had coffee in forever."

He smiled, "go easy on that stuff. I remember when you would have four cups every five hours a day."

"A person like me has to keep going. A car needs gasoline to keep them going. I need caffeine to keep me going. It's a proven fact."

"Yeah," Toby rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Oh, just shut up and drive."

Toby smiled while shifting gears and drove out of the parking lot of the coffee shop. They're once again back on the road to hell.

 _It's early. Like, the sun's not up kind of early. It is currently 4:30 in the morning and Spencer is standing outside in the blistering cold waiting for her friends to move along. Jake went out to get gas for the van when he spotted Gary. He rushed back, woke everyone up, and told them to get their stuff ready to go. Gary is in the area, so they need to move out and quick._

 _Spencer stood outside the van hugging her arms around her body trying to keep warm. All she has on is a short-sleeve t-shirt, some old blue jeans, and a dark red hoodie. It's 12 degrees out here, snow is falling down, and the winds are blowing at 15 mph. Why didn't she think to pack a coat with her when she ran away over a year ago?_

" _Hurry up you guys!" Jake shouted while running towards the van._

 _Spencer hopped up into the van and sat on the left middle seat. Maya sat up front with Jake and Mona sat in the right middle seat next to Spencer. Once they got everything packed and ready in the van, they were off. Spencer looked out the window and watched all the moving trees decrease in sight as they drove by. The light from the sun is vividly starting to appear over the horizon._

" _Does anybody have any coffee?" Spencer asked with a groan, trying to stretch out her legs with the little leg room she has._

" _There's no time for that," Jake snapped. "We need to keep moving."_

 _Spencer rolled her eyes and leaned her head back. The last time she had a decent cup of coffee was last Tuesday. How can anyone go this long with caffeine? She can barely find the energy to sit upright._

" _Here," Mona whispered, passing something over to her. It's not coffee. Mona handed her a slip of weed._

" _This should wake you up," Mona smirked._

 _Spencer smiled and took the slip from her. As soon as she took in that familiar feeling the weed gives her, she relaxed a little. Maybe living without caffeine won't be so bad._

* * *

At 1 in the afternoon, Toby parked the car right outside his apartment. Spencer looked up from the book she was reading and stared at the building in front of her. She recognizes it as the Brew. Toby lives here? The place hasn't changed much since the last time she's been here, which was over five years ago. They repainted it a light brown color.

Spencer was startled when she heard Toby open her door. He offered her his hand to help her out. Then, they grabbed their bags out of the trunk. Spencer followed Toby behind the building to some metal staircase leading up to a door. That must be where Toby's loft is. He unlocked the door and the first thing Spencer saw was an open room with a white sofa sitting in front of a television. Between the television and the sofa, there's a wooden coffee table. On the left side of the couch there's a recliner chair and a lamp on the right side of the couch. Behind the couch, a few feet away is the kitchen area. With two sinks and multiple white and gray countertops.

In the corner of the of the room, there's like an office area with a desk. That must be where Toby gets work done. There's two steps leading back to the bedroom. Of course, the bathroom is connected to the bedroom. Toby walked a few feet into the loft and set his police bag on the kitchen counter. Spencer only took a step inside and remained standing while silently scanning the room. Toby turned around and noticed that Spencer was just standing close by the door.

He sent her a one-sided smirk, "take off your shoes and coat. Why don't you stay for awhile?"

"Sorry," she shook her head. "I was just amazed by your living place here versus that lovely little apartment you stayed at in Maine."

He stalked over the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water. Spencer finally moved from standing on the Welcome mat and sat on the sofa. Toby came over and handed her one of the bottles he got from the fridge.

"This place is much better than that other place," he agreed. "That's only because I needed to maintain a cheap place I would be staying at temporarily."

"You've been paying for two places?"

"Well, no, actually, I stay here for free. You see, a friend of mine bought the brew and offered to let me stay here for free if I did some maintenance work for him."

"Oh, so you're a cop and a handyman?"

"Yeah," he chuckled nervously. "I guess you could say that."

"I like this place," she said while looking around. "It's little, but it's cozy. Not to mention it's a lot nicer than your other place. There's no leaks or cracked floor boards."

"It is nice, but there is one kink to this place."

"What's that?"

"It's with the shower. Sometime's the hot water doesn't work very well. There have been times where I can barely get a stream of water to come out of the drain."

"What do you do for showers then?" She asked. "Do you what until you go back to Maine? That's gross."

"No," he laughed. "I go over to my mom's to shower. As of right now, the shower is acting up, so if you want to take any showers, you'll have to go over to my mom's house."

"Does she still live in your old house?"

"Yes, same house, same address."

Spencer stopped talking for a minute and stared down at the water bottle in her hand. She took a second to reflect on everything that's happened since she left Rosewood. When she left, she really believed she was protecting the people she cared about and herself. Seems like it only made things worse. Her running away only caused pain towards the only people Spencer's ever cared about. People whom she once considered to be like family. At the time, that's why it was so easy, yet so hard to leave. Not a day went by where she hadn't thought about Toby, his mother, and the rest of his family. Knowing that they went on thinking she's been dead for the last three years. She can't begin to imagine how hard that was for them. She knew how much Marion cared about her. She cared about Spencer as if she were her own daughter.

"How did your mother react?" Spencer asked. "When you told her that I was really alive?"

"She was shocked. Just like me, she thought you were dead. Of course, for the first week she tried questioning if you were really dead or not. Later on, she started to accept it. Then when I came back home and told her, she was stunned. She wondered when she would be seeing her and I told her I didn't know."

"Does she know I'm here in town?"

He shook his head, "no, I didn't want to get her hopes up just in case my attempts to get you released early failed."

Spencer sighed and turned away, "I'm really sorry. Here I thought I was protecting you guys. All I did was cause you more pain. I was so young back then and I didn't think things through clearly."

"You don't have to apologize anymore," he took her hand. "I see it in your eyes whenever we bring this up."

"Man, it is going to take forever to crawl out of the hole I got myself into."

"Hey, you went through a lot. Your road to recovery might get difficult, but you won't have to go through it alone."

She looked at him and gave his hand a squeeze, "I know."

* * *

Later in the afternoon, at around 5, Spencer and Toby got in the car to drive over to his mother's house. The first night Toby comes back to town, he always goes over to his mother's for dinner. Marion still doesn't know that Spencer is coming, so seeing her will be a big surprise. Before going inside the house, Spencer grabbed Toby's arm to stop him.

"Wait, I'm not so sure me coming here is such a good idea."

"Of course, it is. My mother will be glad you see you."

"Maybe, but could this also make things worse?"

"Spencer," he took both of her hands and looked her in the eye. "Everything will be fine. You'll see."

"Okay," she attempted a smile.

Toby turned to reach for the doorknob and Spencer didn't stop him this time. He twisted the knob and pushed the door open. As you walk into the house, there's a little archway and a step. You step down that step and that's where you take off your shoes and coat. Spencer took off her jacket and handed it over to Toby so he could hang it up on the wall. A few feet away from the entrance is a flight of stairs leading up to the second floor. Then over to the right of the stairs, there's a hallway that leads into the kitchen. On the other side of the stairs is the living room. If you walk into the living room, there's an opening that leads to the dining room. Then the dining room also leads into the kitchen. Down the hall in between the kitchen and the archway, there's a two doors. The one on the left is a supply closet and the door on the right is to a bathroom.

The second they walked through the door, they could hear soft jazz music playing from inside the kitchen. Marion often listens to jazz when she's making dinner. In the morning when she's making breakfast, she listens to classical. After kicking off their shoes, they walked down the short hallway to the kitchen. Toby walked in first while Spencer lurked back in the darkness of the hallway.

"Hey, mom."

"Toby," Marion answered with her back facing him. "Good to have you home. Dinner will be ready in just a few minutes."

He smiled, "that's good. Mom, could you turn around for a minute? There's a visitor here that I think you're going to want to see."

"Oh, Toby, I can't have visitors while wearing my apron," she scuffed trying her best to clean her hands on a nearby towel.

"Trust me, mom, I think you'll have an exception for this one."

Toby looked behind him and noticed that Spencer hadn't stepped into the kitchen yet. She's still hiding out in the hallway. He took a step back, took her hand, and guided her back into the kitchen with him. Marion turned around and froze when she saw the familiar looking girl standing in her kitchen. Spencer stood there with her long, brown hair, and hazel eyes. Other than the fact that she's close to eighteen now and taller, Marion is having flashbacks of the little girl she used to know. She can still remember the very last time she saw her. Spencer was still fourteen the last time Marion saw her. Lord how time flies.

 _On a rainy days like today, Marion always has hot cocoa ready for when Toby gets home from school. The morning started out a bit cold with a high around 43 degrees. At 10:30 it started raining and it's been going on and off all day. At 3:30 that afternoon, the front door opened and Toby came home with a soaking wet Spencer. Her clothes looked muddy and wrinkled and her hair is sticking to the skin on her cheeks. Marion saw the shivering girl and set the tea kettle down on the stove before rushing over to her._

" _Spencer, dear look at you."_

" _He-llo Miss, C-Cavanaugh."_

" _You child are freezing," she brought her in and wrapped her up in a warm hug. Marion was about to tell Toby to get some blankets out of the closet, but he had already grabbed them. He took a large, red blanket and wrapped around Spencer's shivering body. Marion took it in her own hands and held it tighter around Spencer._

" _Toby, go get the hot water running in the bathroom and find her some clean clothes."_

" _Yes, ma'am."_

 _After Spencer took a hot shower and put on some clean clothes. The only clean clothes Toby had for her was a pair of sweatpants he wore in middle school and his hoodie. The clothes were a little big on her, but they kept her warm. When she came back into the kitchen with Toby, Marion had two cups of cocoa ready for both of them. All three of them sat at the kitchen table to talk._

" _Spencer, why were you all wet?"_

" _I was walking home from school in the rain when Toby spotted me on the side of the road."_

" _I thought you took the bus from school to your foster home. How come you didn't take the bus?"_

" _My teacher kept me late after class. I got in trouble for sassing the teacher or he thought I was sassing him. I missed my bus and had to walk. I got maybe a mile of the way before Toby happened to drive by."_

" _Honey, if you ever need a ride home, you should call Toby."_

" _I didn't want to bother him."_

" _Spence," Toby spoke up. "You're never a bother to me. You know that."_

" _No more walking home in the rain," Marion said. "You could get sick."_

" _I won't walk home in the rain anymore," Spencer promised._

" _Good. Now, that you're warmed up, I'll get started on dinner."_

" _Oh, I would like to stay, but I have to get back to my foster home."_

" _Oh, I understand. Toby, can you give her a ride?"_

 _He stood up, "of course."_

" _Good," Marion said. "See you later, dear."_

" _Bye Miss. Cavanaugh."_

It was like no time passed at all, but some much time had passed since the last time Marion laid eyes on that little girl. Spencer's not such a little girl anymore. She's gotten taller and more beautiful. Marion slowly began walking towards Spencer. It was almost like this was a dream. How can this be real?

"Spencer," were the first words out of her mouth.

A weak smile tugged on Spencer's lips, "hello Miss. Cavanaugh."

"You're alive?"

She nodded, "it would appear so."

Marion stopped in front of Spencer, wrapped her arms around her, and drew her in for a hug. After a few seconds, Spencer returned the hug. Toby stood in the entrance between the hallway and the kitchen just watching them. He knew his mom seeing Spencer would surprise her. It surprised him when he first saw Spencer alive too. When they pulled away from the hug, Marion turned towards Toby and hit him lightly on the chest.

"Why didn't you tell me she was coming over? I would've made her favorite meal." She turned back to face Spencer. "You still like tacos, right?"

Spencer smiled and nodded, "yes."

"Okay. I'm trashing my meatloaf and making tacos."

"You don't have to do that. I like meatloaf just as much as I like tacos."

"Okay," Marion said. "You two get cleaned up. I'll have dinner on the table in about five to ten minutes."

By 6 o'clock, Marion had dinner on the table. She made meatloaf, green bean casserole, and dinner rolls. This used to be Mr. Cavanaugh's favorite meal when he was still around. This is what Marion made for him on their first night as a married couple.

"So, Spencer, how have you been these past few years?" Marion asked.

"Honestly, not that great. I've gotten myself into some trouble over the years, but I think your son's made it his job to set me straight."

"Good. If there's anybody in this world who can bring out the good in you, it's Toby."

"Well, she used to bring out the good in me," Toby said while taking her hand and holding it on top of the table. "There's always been good in Spencer. She just went through a lot and sometimes people lose themselves that way."

"Yeah," Spencer sent him a smile. "He's right."

Marion looked between the two of them smiling. She's had a feeling about those two for some time. Ever since she saw how close they became as kids, she had a feeling those two would end up together. Based on the way they're acting around each other and looking at the other. She's getting that same feeling again. At the end of dinner, Spencer excused herself to use the restroom.

"Toby," Marion spoke up. "Are you two together?"

Toby smiled shyly, "I honestly don't know what we are right now, mom. There have been a few moments between us, but nothing's been written or even said."

"Wait, you guys were having a thing while she was in that place?"

"No, well, not really. We were never official. At this point, I'm waiting for Spencer to decide what she wants. She's been through and is still going through a lot. I don't want to put any unnecessary pressure on her."

"Well, how are you feeling about her?"

He huffed a laugh, "how do I feel about her? I'm pretty sure I love that girl."

She smiled at her son, playfully nudging his arm, "I always knew you loved that girl. You've always loved Spencer. You cared about her more than you ever cared about Serena."

"Mom," he chuckled. "Can we please not bring that up again."

"Sorry. I'm just so happy that something is finally happening between the two of you. I can't wait to see where it goes. It may not seem like it, but Spencer loves you too. I just know it."

The two stood up and started clearing the dishes off the table. Meanwhile, Spencer stood just outside the kitchen. She was walking back from the bathroom and stopped before entering when she heard Toby talking to his mom. Eventually, she walked back into the kitchen pretending like she hadn't heard anything. Marion offered them a piece of cake before they left and they accepted.

After finishing their dessert, Toby made plans to go have drinks with his friend's, but decided to cancel. On the way home, that conversation Spencer overhead kept running through her brain. Toby was focused on driving, but her eyes were trained on him. Finally, the question that's been bugging her all night finally flew out of her mouth.

"So, who's Serena?"

"What?" He chuckled, looking at her.

She turned her head to avoid his gaze. "Serena, I heard you mentioning her to your mom before I walked back in. Who was she?"

"Does it matter who she was?"

"No, I was just curious. I've missed so much going on in your life and I wanted to stay caught up. I know that's a little hard, but."

"Are you asking because you missed out on stuff or am I sensing some jealousy coming from you?"

"What?" She huffed a laugh. "I am not jealous."

He gave her a short smile. "Serena was a girl I dated in college. We were together for almost nine months before she decided to transfer schools. We broke up, because a long-distance relationship would not have worked out."

"What makes you say that?"

"It just wouldn't have worked out."

She looked at him for a long time, "it's not like you to give up that easily. What really happened?"

The car came to a halt at a red light. Toby sighed and pressed the palms of his hands against the steering wheel.

"The real reason Serena and I broke up was because she cheated on me with an old friend of mine. I found out that she was seeing Wren. I only told my mother that Serena and I broke up when she transferred to save her from pitying me. If my mom knew Serena cheated on me, I would never heard the end of it. She knew from the beginning that Serena was trouble and I didn't listen to her."

"And that's why you never talked about it."

"No, I just didn't want you thinking that I still had feelings for her. I don't by the way. Honestly, I haven't even thought about Serena since the second I saw you. That's when I realized that all along, Serena never mattered to me. It's always been you."

Spencer looked at him for a long time. The glow from the red light lit up half his face and caused his eyes to twinkle. She leaned across the armrest and kissed him eagerly on the lips. Toby reached up to cup one hand around her head. Her mouth opened up to him and he took that as his invitation to slip his tongue in. Spencer moaned while rolling her tongue against his.

Beep! The sound of a car horn startled them. They put some distance between them, but still kept their eyes on the other. Pretty soon they were laughing at the fact that they made out at a red light and totally forget where they were. The light had turned green. The person sitting in the car behind them is probably pissed off. Actually, that car ended up just going around them. Toby put his hands back on the wheel.

"I guess we should get home now."

"Woah, wait," she put her hand over his arm. "I thought you were meeting your friends tonight."

He shrugged, "I don't have to go tonight. I can hang out with them another time."

"Toby, you don't have to sacrifice your time with your other friends for me. If you want to go, go."

"I don't want to leave you alone and I really wanted to wait for when you're ready to meet them."

She took a second to think about it, "I'm ready to meet them now."

He gave her a look, "are you sure?" She nodded. "Okay, I promise you, you're going to love my friends. They might seem a little crazy, but that's only because they are. I think you'll like them, though."

She cut him off by pecking him on the cheek and said, "they sound wonderful."

He smiled at her before finally stepping on the gas pedal and moving forward. Though she's a little nervous, Spencer's also kind of interested in meeting Toby's friends. Who knows, maybe they really are great people.

* * *

 **I'm sorry I didn't fit in the part of Spencer meeting Toby's friends yet, but that is coming next chapter! So, stayed tuned. What did you think of Spencer's reunion with Marion? Any ideas on how Toby's friends will react to meeting Spencer?**

 **Thoughts on Serena?**


	20. Chapter 20

**This is the chapter Spencer meets Toby's friends. Take a look.**

* * *

Flashing neon lights lit up a dark pavement and gave it a nice glow. Inside the small, but large building, people drank and danced like there's no tomorrow. Music bounced off the four walls causing the floor below everybody's feet to vibrate. A large man with thick, brown hair tried to navigate his way through the crowd of bodies. He cursed a little when somebody bumped into him causing him to spill some of the liquid in one of the cops on his leather shoes. Finally, he made his way back to his friends.

"Uh, finally!" The peppy blonde girl exclaimed, reaching for one of the shots.

"What took you so long?" One of his guy friends asked when he sat down next to the peppy blonde.

He sighed, "it took forever for the waitress to get our drink orders. Plus, trying to get through all those dancing people," he shook his head. "Not easy."

"It wasn't easy for us to listen to Hanna complain the whole time," the tan, dark haired girl said while rolling her chocolate brown eyes.

"Hanna's always impatient," he responded with a slight smirk, flinching only when Hanna kicked his foot.

"I'm not impatient, people are just slow."

"Yeah, okay," everybody else mumbled, rolling their eyes.

Thirty minutes later, old faces left the building and were replaced with new ones. Some of the people here are so insane. Some guy with thin, long blonde hair just got kicked out for dancing and singing loudly on his table. Two girls, one with red hair and one with black, long hair, go thrown out for starting a fight. The redhead was sitting at the bar with a nice looking boy, when the black-haired girl came in screaming at her boyfriend for being a cheater. The redhead stood up and screamed at that girl telling her to back off. It all went downhill from there. While those two argued, the guy got up and quietly snuck out of the room. What a coward.

"Men," Hanna scoffed, shaking her head at the whole thing then, took another sip of her drink.

"You have a boyfriend, Hanna," the short brunette said.

"Yeah, I remember. Don't think I'm at the drunken state where I forget my boyfriend's name, Aria. I'm not quite there yet."

"No, before you get to that stage, you start rambling nonsense," the other brunette said.

Hanna glared at them and said, "bite me."

Out in the parking lot, a silver car pulled into one of the parking spaces. Spencer looked up at the colorful neon sign and sighed. Is she really ready to do this? Is she ready to go in there and meet a whole bunch of new people? They're Toby's friends, so they must be good people, right? Toby's always had a pretty good judge of character. If she can trust Toby then she should be able to trust his group of friends.

They slid out of the car and took slow steps toward the door. Just as they were walking in, a drunk guy with light brown hair with skin covered with tattoos, came stumbling out the door. Spencer moved out of the way so the guy wouldn't touch her in anyway. Toby reached out to hold the door open for Spencer. They entered the crowded room of wild people and Toby looked around for his friends. He finally spotted them sitting at a table close to the back of the room.

"I'm ready for another drink," Hanna said just as Toby approached the table with a strange girl behind him.

The other's turned and were shocked to see Toby here tonight. Last they heard he hadn't planned on coming tonight. Caleb said that Toby told him that something had come up, so he couldn't make it. Now, here he is with some mystery girl.

"Toby," the short girl with short light brown hair, and brown eyes looked at him. "What are you doing here? I thought you said you couldn't make it."

Toby shrugged, "I had a change of plans. My dinner with my mom didn't go as late as planned. I thought I'd swing by and see what my crazy friends are up to tonight."

"Well, Hanna's about to move on to her fourth drink, which none of us think she needs," one of the blonde girls said.

"Hey, you drank just as much as I did," Hanna argued.

"I thought I'd come and surprise you all," Toby said. "And, I would like you guys to meet somebody, but please don't pressure her into anything and don't ask too many questions. Basically, don't do anything that would make her feel uncomfortable."

"Who are we even talking about?" Hanna asked.

Toby stepped to the side, tugged on Spencer's hand and pulled her forward. Everyone at the table stared at the girl in front of them.

"Guys, this is Spencer. Spencer these are my friends," Toby pointed each of them out. "That's Caleb and his girlfriend, Hanna. I told you about them before. Then that's Aria and her boyfriend Ezra. That's Alison and lastly, Emily."

Spencer eyed each of them as Toby pointed them out. When her eyes landed on his brown-haired friend, Emily, she froze. Emily looked awfully familiar to her. When Emily finally looked at Spencer, she too looked stunned.

"It's nice to meet you," Aria stood up. When she opened her arms to give the girl a friendly hug, Spencer kind of backed away. Confused, Aria looked at Toby.

"I should've told you guys, Spencer's not too big on the whole touchy-feely thing," Toby ran a hand through his brown locks. "Maybe meeting here with such a big crowd wasn't such a good idea."

"We could go somewhere else," Aria suggested. "That way it's not so crowded."

"My apartment is just above this place," the man sitting beside her said.

"Maybe going someplace less crowded would be better." Toby agreed.

They all got up from the table and walked upstairs to Ezra's apartment. Caleb left money on the table to pay for all their drinks. Ezra' apartment is pretty small, but still big enough to fit everyone in without it feeling too crowded. It's a one bedroom, one bathroom, and room for a kitchen and living room area. Everybody found a place to sit and got comfy.

"Anybody want something to drink?" Ezra asked. "I have water, beer, Pepsi, sprite, tea, or coffee."

"I'll take a Pepsi," Aria said.

"Same as Aria," Emily said.

"I'll have a sprite," Alison said.

"Okay," Ezra nodded. "Anything for you, Hanna?"

"Give me a beer," she said, even though she's a little tipsy already.

Caleb shook his head, "you'll have a bottle of water to help soak up some of that alcohol you consumed just now."

"Don't baby me," Hanna pouted.

"Spencer, would you like something to drink?" Aria, who sat beside her asked.

"Um," Spencer looked at Toby before answering. She turned back towards the others and shrugged. "Maybe just a water is fine."

"Alright," Ezra nodded. "Coming right up."

"I'll give you a hand," Caleb said.

"Me too," Toby moved from his spot next to Spencer and joined the men in the kitchen. He purposely wanted to leave Spencer alone with the girls to give them a chance to bond.

"So," Aria turned her attention on Spencer. "Where are you from?"

"Here actually," they were surprised when she spoke.

"You're from Rosewood," Hanna said.

Spencer nodded, "yeah, I grew up in this town. I've been away for awhile, so things are still new to me. Even though this is a town I once lived in."

"What was Rosewood like when you were growing up?" Aria asked. "Toby's told us a little."

"Well," Spencer bit her lip. "I don't really want to go into detail about how things were, but I spent most of my days dreaming about getting out of it. Now that I'm back here…"

"You don't have to explain," Aria put a comforting hand on her arm then, pulled back quickly. She settled on a comforting smile. "We've all left places we don't want to go back to."

"Do you think the second stay in Rosewood would be good for you?" Hanna asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe now that my past demons aren't here anymore. One of the reason's why I'm here is because I'm on probation. Toby's supposed to be keeping an eye on me," Spencer smiled softly. "Kind of like when we were kids."

"So, you and Toby were childhood friends," Hanna clarified.

"Yeah. We were very close as kids."

Hanna gave her a sideways smirk, "did you ever have a crush on him?" Spencer just laughed at the question.

"Do you have any siblings?" It surprised everyone when Emily spoke up. She hasn't said anything since Spencer walked in.

"Uh, no. I was an only child."

"Are you sure? If you don't have a sister, maybe I know you from somewhere," Emily pressed.

Spencer swallowed and shook her head, "no, I don't think so."

"Em," Alison nudged her knee. "Come on, don't interrogate the girl. Toby would be pissed if we scared her off already."

"Yeah, you're right," Emily said then turned towards Spencer. "Sorry, maybe it was somebody else."

Over in the kitchen, the three boys stood behind the counter watching the girls interact. Caleb is still a little freaked out to see Spencer. Toby told him that she died. He also told him when he found Spencer alive in that detention facility. Caleb would be lying if he hadn't thought Toby had gone off the deep end.

Ezra didn't seem too weirded out about this. He hadn't known about Toby's history with Spencer. Based on how the other girls are treating Spencer, they seem to be okay with her being here.

"Spencer really is alive," Caleb said. "I was beginning to think that she was a figment of your imagination."

Toby gave him a look, "you've seen pictures of her."

"Yeah, but not since you've seen her. I just can't believe she's really alive. Did she tell you why she faked her death?"

"She didn't fake her own death. That's what her father told me."

"I'm a little confused about this whole Spencer thing," Ezra admitted. "Who is she?"

"Spencer was a really close friend of mine I had growing up. I sort of looked after her and protected her. When she was fourteen, Spencer ran away. I thought she was dead, but she's just been away. A few months ago, I saw her in that detention facility I worked at."

"Woah," Ezra said. "Small world."

"What are you going to tell the other girls?" Caleb asked. "You know they're going to ambush her with question after question. Not to mention Hanna will want to take her shopping."

"I can't make decisions for Spencer. Only she can decide what she wants to do and how she wants to handle everything. It was her decision to come here and meet you guys tonight. I told her that if she wanted to wait, she could, but she's here. We'll just see what she wants to do."

"Hey," Hanna called out to the boys. "How about those drinks?"

The three boys walked over with the drinks and sat with the girls. Toby overhead Hanna inviting Spencer to go shopping with her some time. Just like Caleb expected Hanna to do. Surprisingly, Spencer accepted her offer. Maybe it will be good for Spencer go get out with some other people for a change. Plus, it's been a long time since Spencer's went shopping. His own mother offered to take her, but Spencer politely declined since Marion had already done so much for her as a kid.

"What did you guys used to do for fun around her?" Aria asked.

"Spencer and I spent most of our time in the woods," Toby answered. "I remember playing cops and robbers was her favorite game."

Spencer smiled, "yeah. It always helped train you for when you decided to become a policeman."

"Toby, you've always wanted to be a cop?" Hanna asked.

He nodded, "pretty much ever since I saw my father in action. That's what I've always wanted to do. I liked the idea of being able to save people. Plus, it's kind of fun when I get to tackle people."

"Well, I sure hope you tackle a lot better now than you used to," Spencer mumbled before taking another sip of her water.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Toby asked, slightly offended.

"Nothing," she laughed. "Just that you used to get taken down by a little girl. I just hope you've come a long way since then."

"Wait," Caleb cut in. "Are you telling us that this tough guy right here used to get taken down by a little girl that was twice his size?"

"That's right and I was that little girl." Everybody started laughing.

"Spencer you are great," Hanna said. "You really should hang out with us more often."

Aria rose her hand, "I second that."

"Me too," Alison nodded.

Spencer smiled shyly, "I would like to thank you all for being so kind and accepting towards me. Toby told me you all were good people. You guys are pretty cool."

"You're pretty cool too," Aria said with a sincere smile.

"We should watch a movie," Alison suggested.

"Oh, I would love to, but I have to be back in before midnight and it's already past eleven," Spencer said.

"What, are you Cinderella or something?" Hanna questioned.

"No," Spencer chuckled then stood up. "Uh, where's the bathroom?"

Ezra pointed behind the couch, "it's right through that door."

Emily watched Spencer with her eyes when she walked passed everyone to get to the bathroom. She's definitely seen her before, but where? It may have been under a different name, but she knows that face. Toby once told Emily the real story about what happened to Spencer, but she didn't know she was really alive until she showed up tonight. She has seen that girl from somewhere, but at the time, she didn't know who she was.

"I'll be right back," Emily whispered to Alison then got up from the couch.

Nobody seemed to pay her any mind when she got up to wait outside the bathroom door. She's going to talk to Spencer and find out where she knows her from. Emily's not stupid. She's seen that girl before. Emily leaned against the door trying to think back. Then it came to her. A minute later the door opened and Spencer started making her way out of the bathroom. She was stopped suddenly by a hand shoving her back behind the door. Before Spencer could get one word out, Emily shut the door, locking it behind her. Spencer stood there looking truly terrified, but Emily had not intentions on hurting her. She just wanted answers.

"How's it going, _M_ elissa?"

* * *

 _Sixteen is supposed to be the most important age of any teenage girl's life. It's supposed to be the age where they learn how to drive, share makeup tips, get popular in high school, and possibly get a boyfriend. Typically, it's the age where girls start to feel like actual women. Not to mention the fact that every girl dreams about their sweet sixteen since back when they could crawl._

 _For Spencer's sixteenth birthday, she was treated to an empty motel room with all of belongings gone. Every few days, the whole group would split up to avoid getting caught by the police. They almost got busted with drugs awhile ago. For now on, when they meet, they meet in private._

 _That morning, Spencer woke up in desperate need of some coffee. She didn't have money for a motel room, so she slept in a tunnel underneath the playground of an elementary school. Nobody seemed to notice the poor, skinny looking girl walking along the road of passing cars. One car did slow down and even pulled up right beside her. A young girl, with long dark brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes rolled down her car window._

" _Excuse me," the girl called to her. Spencer stopped walking and stood looking at the girl._

" _Aren't you cold? It's freezing out there."_

 _Spencer shrugged her shoulders and mumbled, "I'm fine."_

 _The girl tilted her head, "do you need a ride to someplace?"_

" _You don't have to…"_

" _No," the girl stopped her. "I want to help. My name's Emily, Emily Fields. I was just on my way to this diner that's five miles up the road. If you want, I could take you there. Maybe you can get warmed up, get something to it, and make a call if you need to."_

 _Spencer sucked on her bottom lip while she thought about it. Should she really get in a car with a girl she doesn't even know? Emily seems like a trustworthy person, but then again, so do a lot of people. She's already been through a lot. What's the worst that could happen?_

" _Okay," Spencer finally agreed._

 _Emily unlocked the door so Spencer could slip right into the front seat. They drove the short five miles to the diner Emily said they were going to. Neither one of them talked much. When they got to the diner, they at a table that was away from the window. Two coffee's were ordered along with a plate of eggs with a blueberry muffin on the side._

" _So, I don't know anything about you, would you mind telling me your name?"_

" _Uh...Melissa. I'm Melissa."_

" _Do you travel everywhere on foot?" Emily asked._

" _No, uh, I'm traveling with a group of friends. I just wanted to get out for a walk. You know to get some fresh air."_

" _I understand, but it's really cold out. Are you sure you're warm enough out there?"_

 _Spencer shrugged, "I'm fine. The weather's never bothered me much before."_

" _Where are you headed?"_

" _We don't know yet. We're waiting on for when we get there."_

 _Emily smiled, "I like your attitude. I'm heading back home to visit my mom in Rosewood Pennsylvania."_

 _Spencer tried not to react to that, "oh, you're from Pennsylvania?"_

" _Yeah, we moved there before my fifteenth birthday. It's funny, the house we lived in used to belong to this really rich family. I wonder why they would give up a house like that."_

" _Maybe Rosewood just didn't feel like home."_

" _Maybe," Emily shrugged. "I'm glad to live in Rosewood. They're some great people in that town. Especially this friend of mine. His name is Toby. He really is the sweetest. When I moved in with my family, my mother had a broken wrist, so Toby offered to help us unpack. He and I have been friends ever since."_

" _He sounds like a really great guy."_

" _He is. And lucky for me, we go to the same college. Although, this year he's not coming back to Rosewood for some reason."_

 _Spencer looked up, "how come?"_

" _I'm not sure. He said it was because he had things to catch up on for school, but I think it's because he's afraid to run into an ex he had grown up with."_

" _Maybe he really is just busy," Spencer said._

" _You don't even know him."_

" _Oh, I know, but you never know. Sometimes when people say they're busy, they really mean they're busy."_

" _Yeah, I guess."_

" _I uh, I should get going. Thank you, Emily, for everything." She started to stand up._

" _Melissa, hold on a second," Emily stopped her. Emily opened up her purse and took two-hundred dollars out of her wallet._

" _This is some extra money I got while doing some waitressing in college. I don't know who you are or what you're story is, but I know that you're not telling me the real truth. What you're hiding is none of my business, but I'm sensing that you're low on some cash."_

" _Emily you don't have to…"_

" _I know I don't, but I want to. You're young and you need something to live off of. I know this money won't last long for you, but I'm giving it to you anyway."_

 _Spencer reached for the money, took it, and looked at it for a minute. It's wrong to be taking money from strangers, but what else can she do? She's desperate and needs a way to survive._

" _Thank you, Emily."_

 _Emily smiled back, "you're welcome. You can have the last muffin if you want or take it to go. Whatever works for you. Good luck to you."_

 _Emily picked up her purse from the chair, held it over her shoulder, then walked out. That was the last time Spencer ever saw that girl. Same went for Emily. She never crossed paths with that mystery girl who called herself Melissa._

The water from the faucet in the bathroom kept dripping into the sink. Every other second you could hear it splashing inside the bowl. Spencer kept her faced forward, but her eyes down. She didn't think that she would be seeing Emily here. Guess she should've picked up on the fact that Emily would be here when she talked about Toby back in the diner. With Emily knowing that Spencer was the girl back in the diner, she has a lot of questions for her.

* * *

 **Stopping the chapter here to make you wait and see what happens. Were you surprised that Emily had an encounter with Spencer in the past? What do you think Emily will say to her? What will Spencer say to Emily? Do you think anybody else has had an encounter with Spencer in the past. Keep reading to find out.**


	21. Chapter 21

Emily stood there with her arms folded over her chest waiting for Spencer to say something. She needed to know why Spencer lied about who she was. What does she expect her to do? Will she have to keep this from Toby?

"I need answers," Emily said.

"I'm not really sure I can give them to you."

"Oh, stop. Don't pull that crap with me. Did you know who I was when I picked you up on the side of the road?"

"You have the wrong person."

"No," Emily shook her head. "It was you. You told me your name was Melissa. Was that or was that not you who I picked up on the side of the road three years ago?"

Spencer kicked the tip of her shoe against the tile floor. "It was me. I'm the one you picked up on that day."

"I knew it was you. Why did you lie about us not meeting before?"

"At the time, I wasn't sure of who I could trust, so whenever I would come across a stranger, I would use a fake name. I often told people my name was Melissa. You can never be too sure what kind of connections people have with other people."

"You didn't tell me because I had a connection to Toby. Why would you want to run from him? Isn't he the one keeping you safe."

"I was young at the time, Emily. And I wasn't running from Toby. It killed me having to leave without telling him, but I didn't have a choice."

"Toby should know about this. He should know that we've met before."

"I don't want to cause any problems between the two of you. You guys seem to have a pretty nice friendship."

"Yeah and friend's share everything with each other. At least, we do anyway."

Spencer rubbed her hands together, "he's going to be mad at me for this. If he found out that I met you before."

"If he forgave you for thinking you were dead for three years, he'll forgive us for this," Emily said.

"What are you going to tell him?"

"The truth. There's nothing else to it. I didn't know who you were at the time and neither did you. That's the truth, Isn't it?"

Spencer nodded, "yes, that's the truth."

"I'm really glad you're alive. I don't know everything you've been through, but I do know that Toby will take care of you. He won't let anything happen to you."

"I know he won't," she said with a slight smile. "He's always been good at that."

"Do you love him? Emily asked. "I mean Toby. Do you love Toby?"

Instead of answering the question, Spencer reached for the bathroom door handle and said, "I think that's enough questions for tonight."

They walked out of the bathroom and noticed that Hanna had already left with Caleb. Toby came over to touch Spencer's arm asking if she was ready to go. She nodded and the two of them left. Emily, Alison, Aria, and Ezra said their goodbyes to Spencer before turning on a movie.

During the car ride back to Toby's loft, Spencer kept staring out the window. It's funny, she lived in this town for most of her life, but she feels like a stranger here. Earlier that day, Toby took her to a small cafe they used to go to twice a week after school. The old lady who owned the place didn't even recognize her. Toby tried to assure her that the only reason Miss. Nancy didn't remember her was because she's eighty-four and often has a bad memory. Spencer put her hand over her mouth to cover up her yawn.

"Are you getting sleepy over there?" He teased.

"A little," she said, stretching upright in her seat. "You were right about your friends. They're pretty cool."

"Pretty insane is how I would put it, but thanks."

She laughed, "yeah, they're insane but cool. I'll be honest, I never pictured you to be the type to hang around that kind of people. It's something different."

He glanced in her direction, "is it a bad different or a good different."

"It's a good different."

"Oh, well, good. I'm glad you like my friends."

They rode in silence the rest of the way home. Spencer's mind kept wandering to the conversation she had with Emily. Why didn't tell Toby they met before? They both agreed on telling him, so why didn't she mention it before they left? Maybe she's planning to tell him tomorrow. She just hopes Toby won't get mad at either of them.

Finally being able to sleep in a comfy bed is something Spencer's not completely used to. It's her second night being able to sleep on something that doesn't cause her back pain in the morning. It was a little after midnight when Toby came out of the bathroom with flannel pajama pants on and running a dark red towel through his hair. He looked at Spencer who is curled up on her side fast asleep in the fetal position. A soft smile comes across his face as he lowers the towel and just looks at her. For once, she actually looks peaceful.

He sets tosses the towel in the laundry hamper then crawls into bed next to her. Spencer shifts in hersleep, but didn't wake. Maybe tonight she'll get a good night sleep. Toby pulls the covers up and wraps them mostly around her. He wraps his arm around Spencer and feels her move back against him.

* * *

Why did she agree to this? In less than an hour, Hanna is stopping by to take Spencer shopping. It's not the going shopping that's upsetting her. It's the fact that she doesn't have anything to wear. Toby was awakened by something soft being thrown over his face. His eyes snap open and he clenches the white fabric that just landed on his face. He sits up in bed and chuckles once he sees Spencer standing in front of the dresser. Her hands are digging through the top drawer trying to find something decent to wear. As Toby looks around the room, he finds a few more pieces of clothes on the floor.

"Dammit," Spencer mutters then tosses another shirt over her head.

This time top catches it with his hand before it smacked him in the face. He chuckles again before finally getting up and walking over to help.

"Spence."

She stops suddenly, putting her hands on her hips and sighs, "I can't find anything."

"What are you looking for?"

"I'm trying to find something to wear. Hanna will be here any minute now to take me shopping, and I can't find anything to wear that won't be people want to throw up when they see me."

"Spencer. Spence," he grabs her shoulders. "Relax."

"I can't relax. I have to find something to wear."

"The whole point of going shopping is so you can find some clothes to wear. You don't have many options to choose from. Besides, you look amazing in everything you put on."

"Thank you, but girls always have to look hot."

"You are hot," he blurts out then immediately felt embarrassed.

"Watch it, officer," Spencer teases. "My guy friend normally doesn't like it when men call me hot."

He pushes her comment to the side and focuses on the mission at hand.

"Why don't you just wear that lovely white shirt you threw at my face earlier and a pair of those blue jeans you have lying on the floor."

"Wow," she picks up those two pieces of clothing. "That may actually go together. Are you some kind of fashion expert or something?"

"No, I just grew up having girls as friends."

She goes into the bathroom to change while Toby goes into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Hanna will probably be here soon, so he has to be quick. The eggs got done cooking by the time Spencer came out into the room.

"Something smells good," she comments.

"It's the coffee and eggs."

Spencer pours herself a cup then sits up on the stool. Toby slides a plate in front of her then sits on the stool beside her. Not even two minutes later, Hanna came knocking on the door. He gets up and opens it. Both Hanna, Aria, and Emily are there.

"Morning ladies," Toby greets.

"Morning."

"Please tell me you have coffee," Aria whines. "Hanna insisted on waking us up at 7 just so we would be on time."

Toby chuckles and points to the kitchen, "it's in the pot."

Aria and Hanna ran over to join Spencer in the kitchen. They sit up on the stools and start a conversation with her. Toby and Emily stood behind in the living room.

"Do you want some coffee, Em?" Toby asks.

"No, thanks I'm good."

"I didn't know you were coming today."

"Yeah, there's something I've been meaning to tell you, but I was trying to find the right words."

"What is it?"

"Uh, maybe we should wait to talk about this. I don't want Aria or Hanna here when I mention this to you."

"What?" Toby's face turns into a worried expression. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Emily smiles. "I'm fine. It's just something I think you should no."

"Oh, well, okay."

"Let's go, Spencer," Hanna jumps off the stool. "Today, we are going to show you around girl world."

"Hanna, she's already in girl world," Aria says.

"Oh, you know what I mean."

"It sounds great," Spencer says. "Let me just brush my teeth and I'll be ready."

Spencer left with Aria and Hanna while Emily stays back to speak with Toby. She already spoke to Spencer about this, so this won't be a surprise.

"Emily, what's going on," Toby asks. "You're scaring me."

"It's nothing bad, I'm just afraid you'll get mad at what I'm about to say."

"I could never be mad at you, Em."

"Yeah, hold onto that," she sighs. "A few years ago, I was driving home to visit my parents. During the drive, I saw someone walking alongside the road. It was a girl and I picked her up, gave her a ride to this dinner that was a few miles away. I even lent her some money to help pay for her travels. Toby, that girl I helped years ago was Spencer."

Toby looks up at her with wide eyes, "you've met Spencer before." Emily nodded. "What? When? Where? How could you not tell me this."

"It was a few years ago and it was before you told me about her. I didn't even know who she was at the time. She told me her name was Melissa."

"But you had to have recognized her face. Do you not remember the pictures I showed you? At that one New Year's party, I showed you a picture of her. I told you the story of how I thought she was dead and you didn't say anything?"

"Toby, Spencer was a little girl in that picture. The girl I picked up on the side of the road looked different from the girl in the picture."

"If they looked different then maybe it wasn't the same girl. Are you sure you've met Spencer before?"

Emily nods, "last night, I confronted Spencer about it and she told me that was her I picked up. She too had no idea who I was until she saw me at the bar the other night. Please, don't be mad at her for this."

Toby takes a seat on the couch, "I'm not mad."

"Are you sure? You seem a little tense."

"No," he shakes his head. "I just have to think about this for a minute."

He thought back to that moment when he was too upset to go back to Rosewood. At the time, he didn't want to be in the town where his saddest memories lied. Emily even offered to give him a ride to his mother's place. To think that if he had accepted her offer, he could've been there when Emily picked Spencer up off the road. He would've found her and been able to convince her to come home with him. He could've saved so much trouble on himself if he had just gone home that winter with Emily.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter wasn't very good. What do you guys think? Is Toby really not upset about Emily running into Spencer?**


	22. Chapter 22

**After making you guys wait a century, I finally updated!**

* * *

The hours ticked by on the clock in the living room. Toby was seated on the couch trying to focus on the paperwork laid out on the coffee table. He looked up and watched Spencer in the kitchen. She's waiting on the water to boil to make tea. The tea kettle began to whistle. Spencer turned off the burner and poured the steaming water into the mug. After waiting a minute or two, she took the tea bag out of the water then tossed it in the garbage. Toby began picking at the dirt underneath his fingernails and sighed.

"So, you knew Emily."

Spencer looked up from her cup, "what?"

"Emily," he said. "You've met her once before."

"Well," Spencer came over with her cup full of tea. "We had one encounter, but no, I did not know who she was. She saw me walking alongside the road, picked me up, gave me a ride to a nearby diner, and she gave me money. After that, I never saw or heard from her ever again. That was until the other night."

"That's what she told me."

"Are you mad?"

"No," he said after a beat of silence. "I'm just upset with myself."

She turned towards him, "why?"

He folded his hands in his lap, "I don't know. Maybe if I went home with Emily I would've been there. I feel like I missed a chance to save myself another year of misery without you. Maybe if I was there, I could've convinced you to come home."

"I was a very stubborn person back then, Toby."

"What do you mean _was_?" He teased.

She smiled, "my point being, I don't think you would've convinced me to come home. As much as I trusted you and knew you just wanted to keep me safe, I don't think I would've done it."

"You're really scared of this guy, aren't you?"

She nodded, "yeah, I am."

Toby stared down at the paperwork he had been working on for sometime now. The world outside the window is dark. He just now realized how late it was getting. He looked up just in time to see Spencer yawn. Her eyes look a little droopy, like she can barely manage to keep them open.

"Are you tired?"

"Oh, no," she shook her head. "I'm fine."

She yawned once more. He couldn't help himself from chuckling.

"You're tired."

She gave him a look, "please, don't start treating me like a child."

"I wouldn't have to if you'd stop acting like one when they say they're not tired, but they really are."

"I just yawned, " she argued. "I'm not even that tired."

"You yawned twice in the last minute."

"So?"

"So," Toby mocked her tone, before switching to kind and firm. "You're tired."

"I'm not…"

Spence was cut off from her words by another big yawn. This one caused her eyes to water and her nose to twitch. Toby gave her another knowing look.

"Okay, fine," she admitted defeat. "I'm tired, but I don't know if I could get to sleep even if I wanted to."

"We'll just have to try."

Toby picked up Spencer's empty tea cup and gestured with his head towards the bed. She slapped her hands on the couch, got up, and walked into the bedroom. Toby chuckled when he heard her cursing under her breath. She kept saying things like, "jerk, ass, I'm not a child." Toby walked into the kitchen and began rinsing out the cup Spencer. He flipped the switch down and turned off the lights in the kitchen.

When he walked into his room, he saw Spencer pulling one of his shirts down over her body. She wasn't wearing a bra, so he caught a brief glance of her back dimples and smooth peach skin. Spencer flipped her long brown hair back and turned to find Toby looking at her. He just now noticed that she wasn't wearing pants, so her long, skinny legs bared themselves to his eyes. He shouldn't be surprised by this. She's worn his shirts before and gone to bed like that. There's just something about this night that makes her look different.

"I know what you're thinking," Spencer smirked. ""Better wipe those thoughts from your mind, Cavanaugh."

"I wasn't thinking anything," he said, turning his head away, but his mind was still on,

"Mhmm," she nodded and her smirk grew.

She finished applying chapstick on her already smooth, pink lips. Then, she began stalking towards him. With that same smirk on her face, her arms came up to wrap around his neck and she brought her lips dangerously close to his. Toby could smell the mint scent from her mouthwash. He restrained himself from closing the gape between them. He knew very well that this was Spencer being a tease. She circle around him and had her arms wrapped around him from behind.

"You may be saying one thing," she whispered into his ear. "But your face eyes and face are telling me a completely different story."

He opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't get a word out. His mouth suddenly went dry and his heart skipped a beat when Spencer pressed her lips into the back of his neck. She moved her lips over an inch, pressing it against the warm tan skin on the back of his neck. His pants all of a sudden felt too tight. _Don't even think about it, Toby._ Spencer kissed the back of his neck again. She's making him crazy. She moved around to face him. Right when he moved into kiss her, she put her hands on her chest, and smirked.

"Too bad for you because I'm just too tired."

Spencer dropped her arms from around his neck and began walking away from him. He could see the smirk growing on her lips. She's such a tease. What happened to the little girl he used to know? The girl he used to see as his best friend. Now, she's causing his heart to skip beats and his pants to feel small on him. Toby walked over to her and turned her around. She looked at him with amusement at first, but that quickly vanished when she saw the look in his eyes. He wasn't looking at her like some horndog who just broke free from his leash. He looked at her as if he was looking up at a skyful of stars. Her expression softened. She no longer had that teasing look in her eyes. Instead, she got lost in Toby's sea-green/blue eyes.

Toby caressed his thumb against her soft cheek and tilted her head up. He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her soft and slow. Normally, when one of them kisses the other, it takes awhile for the other person to respond. Not this time. The second she felt Toby's lips touch hers, she slid her hand up to his face and kissed him. Spencer parted his lips with her tongue and battled with his own. His arms slid down her body and she felt herself be lifted off the ground. Her arms flew over his shoulders and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their lips never parted once from the walk from the dresser over to Toby's bed.

Spencer was laid back on the bed and Toby followed in suit with her. Her fingers got lost in his hair, his hands moved up and down her body. Spencer broke the kiss long enough to pull Toby's shirt up over his head and tossed it to the floor. The glimpse of his abs caused her to pause for a minute. Her hand moved from his face, down his neck, and over his toned features. Toby watched her exploring his body with her hands. It was in that moment Toby wondered just how far Spencer wanted to go. They never really talked about what they were. They've just kissed a few times. Before he could ask the question, Spencer beat him to it.

"What is this?" She whispered, finally looking to meet his eyes.

He spoke between breaths, "I don't know," he admitted.

"Are we..?"

Again he answered with, "I don't know. What do you think this is?"

"I don't know," she replied quietly.

"Well," he breathed. "What do you want this to be?"

She moved her hands back up her body, and stopped at his shoulders. She wrapped her arms around him and said.

"I want this."

"You want what?" Toby asked. He moved away from her. "What is it that you want? Is this just something that you want to happen once?"

Spencer sat up and brushed the hair out of her face, "I wasn't sure what I wanted before, but now I do know. I was thinking that maybe we could try this couple thing, but I'm afraid that I'll be bad at it."

He kissed her softly, "I already love you for who you are. As far as being a couple goes, all it is is us being together, trusting each other, and protecting one another. That shouldn't be too hard for us. I mean we've been doing that pretty much our whole lives."

"I know, but I'm still scared."

"I know you're scared and I'm scared too, but we won't know how this thing between will work out if we don't give it a shot, right?"

"Right," she nodded.

"And you know we don't have to do anything right away," Toby said. "Just because you jumped into a relationship with me right now, you don't have to jump into anything you're not ready for."

"I know," she smiled softly. "And I wasn't I just really like it when you have your shirt off."

It took Toby a minute to remember that he was indeed shirtless. Spencer had taken his shirt off during their intense makeout.

"Are you ready for bed now?"

"Yes."

"Okay," he moved himself off the bed so he could pull the covers down. Spencer crawled up the bed and got underneath the blankets. Toby crawled in beside her and waited for her to cuddle against him just like she did most every night. Only this time, it felt different. Maybe it's because they just declared themselves an official couple. He switched off the light on his bedside table, rewrapped his arm around Spencer then went to sleep.

* * *

Toby let a heavy sigh as he shut the hot water in the shower off. He pulled back the shower curtain and stepped out on the bathmat. While he was getting dressed in the bathroom, he could smell something cooking in the kitchen. His hair was still dripping wet, so he grabbed a towel before running out.

At the head of the stove, Spencer stood in his shirt flipping pancakes. They're six strips of perfectly cooked bacon laid out on a sheet of paper towel. There are already four pancakes stacked up on a plate. Two mugs of coffee are sitting on the table along with two glasses of orange juice. Spencer even cut some apples and put the slices in a bowl for the table.

"Oh, hi," she turned and caught him standing by the table. "Um, I made breakfast. Pancakes are still your favorite, right?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "That's funny, I don't remember calling in for room service."

Spencer smiled and flopped two more pancakes onto the plate, "I just wanted to cook breakfast for my boyfriend before he has to go do work. Is that such a terrible thing?"

"No, not at all. I was just planning on making you breakfast this morning."

"Toby, you've been making breakfast for me for the last week in a half. Basically, the whole time that I've been here. Now, it's my turn. Now, park it and eat, Cavanaugh."

"Alright, alright," he chuckled, reaching for the newspaper before taking a seat. "I'm starting to think you're coming off as the bossy girlfriend."

She laughed while carrying the plates of pancakes and bacon over to the table. He watched her sit down and start out by taking two pancakes. He did the same.

"I'm not bossy," she said, just when he thought the matter was dropped.

"Oh," he smiled. "Yes, you are."

"It's not being bossy if you care enough that your boyfriend eats the breakfast that his girlfriend just made for him. A breakfast that she worked hard on to make."

"Girlfriend," he chuckled while poking at his pancakes with his fork. "I like the way that sounds. You know, you calling yourself my girlfriend."

"Well, that's usually how a girl addresses herself to the boy she kisses."

"Well, if that's the case," he started. "That would mean you were my girlfriend back when you were fourteen."

"That was different."

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Sure it was."

"Just eat your flapjacks."

"See," he laughed. "Bossy."

"One more remark and I'm sending you to your room without breakfast," she teased.

They laughed once again and went on eating their breakfast. At 9:45, Toby had to get dressed and ready himself for work. Emily, Aria, and Hanna would be coming over to hangout with Spencer later, so she won't be alone most of the day.

"I'll be home at 5 this evening," he said.

"Okay."

"Don't worry about cooking dinner," he said. "I'll take care of that."

"But you'll be at work all day and be tired when you get home."

He put his hands over her shoulders, "I'll take care of dinner tonight."

"Fine," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "And say I'm the bossy one."

He smiled before leaning in and pressing a tender kiss on her lips.

"I'll see you later," he said.

"Okay, have a good day."

He kissed her once more before grabbing his bag off the island. She sent him a smile while watching him walk out the door. The girls won't be here until 10:30, so Spencer has a little time to herself. Now would be a good time to take a shower and change into something other than Toby's shirt. Although, she is pretty comfy and she totally looks better in it than Toby.

* * *

 **Since I kept you guys waiting for a long time, I made this chapter all Spoby. There will be more Spoby fluff next chapter and more of Spencer bonding with the girls. Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter. Please, remember to leave a review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey, it's been a long time since I've updated. Here's a semi-long chapter for you. Hope you guys like it. Btw, this chapter ends in kind of a cliffhanger.**

* * *

"Ugh my arms hurt from carrying around all these shopping bags," Hanna complained.

"Well," Aria mused. "Maybe you should've considered the amount of bags you would end up carrying when you decided to buy out Shoe Land."

"The shoes were 50%!" She exclaimed. "How could I turn that down?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "because it's not like you don't own fifty pairs already."

"I threw some of the old ones out," Hanna defended.

"Yeah, like two pairs and only because one pair had a hole at the bottom and the other pair you had since you were seven," Aria said.

"So what I have a shoe problem?"

"Oh, not just a shoe problem," Emily said.

Hanna rolled her eyes, "whatever, I'm starving. Let's get something to eat."

"How about frozen yogurt?" Aria suggested.

"God yes!" Hanna said.

"Are you okay with getting frozen yogurt, Spence?" Emily asked. "I mean...Spencer. Sorry, I just hear Toby call you that a lot."

Spencer stopped walking, "oh, you can call me Spence."

"So, how about it Spence?" Hanna asked. "Frozen yogurt?"

She shrugged, "sure."

"Do you not like frozen yogurt or something?" Aria asked.

"I don't know. I never had frozen yogurt before."

The three girls looked at her in shock.

"Seriously?" Aria said. Spencer smiled and shook her head.

"Okay, we need to get this girl some frozen yogurt," Hanna said. "This girl needs to live a little!"

The four of them walked to the frozen yogurt shop and decorated their yogurt with all sorts of yummy toppings. Hanna got vanilla yogurt and topped it with strawberries, sprinkles, gummy bears, and chocolate sauce. Emily got chocolate and topped hers with sprinkles, nuts, fudge, oreo bits, and whipped cream. Aria got toffey and topped hers with nuts, sprinkles, and whipped cream. Spencer also got chocolate yogurt and topped hers with nuts, sprinkles, oreo bits, M&Ms, fudge, and whipped cream.

"How do you feel about frozen yogurt now, Spence?" Aria asked.

"I think I'm sorry for not trying it sooner," she teased.

They all laughed. Everytime Hanna took a spoonful of yogurt, she would close her eyes and do a little happy dance in her seat. The hipper blonde was pretty funny Spencer thought.

"I'm curious Spencer," Hanna said while licking off the white spoon in her hand.

"About what?" Spencer shrugged.

"About you and Toby. What's going on there? Are you two a thing?"

"Um," she nodded. "Yeah, kinda."

"What does kinda mean?" Aria asked.

"We just made us official yesterday and we're going to see how things go."

"Wow, so you two finally are together," Hanna said. "That's exciting. I think it would be so fun to hangout with the two of you. Maybe we could double date sometime. You know Toby hasn't had many girlfriends and the one he did have well, we all hated her."

Spencer chuckled, "yeah, sure we could totally do that sometime."

"Awesome!" Hanna pumped her fist in the air. She got up from the table. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go text Caleb to set something up."

"Oh crap," Aria cursed.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"I got yogurt on my shirt. I'm going to go wash this off in the bathroom. Em, keep Spencer company."

She smiled and said, "will do."

"Be right back," Aria mouthed as she got up from the table.

Once Aria and Hanna left the table, things got awkward. The other two girls have accepted and welcomed Spencer in with no problem. Emily doesn't have a problem with Spencer either. Actually, she kind of likes Spencer and thinks she makes a great addition to their group. It's always felt like something's been missing from their groupd and now, Emily feels they finally found the missing piece. A group of four girls is nice, but having a group of five is even greater. Their other friend Alison was just saying how Spencer is the type they needed. They had someone who was compassionate, someone who was admiring, and someone who was caring. Alison see's Spencer as the beauty brains and she felt like that's what the group needed. Alison was known as the sass queen. With Spencer here, it seems like their groups complete. That's what Alison would say if she were with them right now.

"So, you like frozen yogurt?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," Spencer smiled shyly. "It's pretty good."

"Are you in love with Toby?" Emily blurted out.

Right after Spencer took a spoonful of yogurt, she choked on it a little. Luckily she managed to catch herself and swallow without coughing her lungs out. She put a hand over her chest and started heavy breathing.

"I'm sorry," Emily apologized. "I uh didn't mean to catch you off guard. It's just...I'm wondering where your feelings lie when it comes to him. He loves you, you know that right? Toby."

"Yeah, I know," she crossed her arms over the table.

"I mean he really loves you. Not just the brother love you were used to as kids. He loves you."

"I do know that Emily."

"Are you sure? Because sometimes I get the feeling that you don't know just how deeply he cares about you. When I asked if you loved him, I thought you would've given me a straight answer by now."

"Yes," Spencer hissed quietly. "I know how much he cares. I've known it my whole life."

"Then I need to know if you love him too."

"I think maybe…"

"So, you're at a maybe with him. Spencer, Toby is one my best friends. I remember how crushed he was thinking you were dead. I'd really hate it if he were put through something like that again."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you should figure out how you feel about him. If you love him, great, stay with him, be good to him. If you don't, let it go now before he gets in so deep that he can't dig himself out. It hurts to love someone a lot and not get that same feeling in return."

"I'm guessing you know what that's like."

Emily looked away sadly and said, "I did."

"Emily," Spencer said, leaning across the table. "Between you and me, if I didn't love Toby, I wouldn't have felt the need to leave in order to keep him safe."

"You're not that same little girl anymore, Spencer. Toby wants to protect you, so why won't you let him?"

"Toby has spent his whole life looking out for me. He gave up having friends in both middle school and high school just to look after me. I just… I don't know. I don't want to feel like an obligation to him. Not when I've been one for so long. It's just not fair to him that he would put himself in danger because of something that concerns me."

"You know that's not how Toby feels. He doesn't want to protect you because he feels obligated to, he wants to protect you because he loves you and doesn't want anything bad to happen to you. Honestly, I think it's kind of sweet how he looks after you. It would be really nice to have someone care so much about me"

"Yeah," Spencer smiled. "I guess it is kind of sweet that he does that. I don't even know if he knows how much I appreciated him being there for me all those years."

"Maybe you should try telling him that."

"Yeah," she nodded in agreement. "Maybe I should."

Just then Aria came back from the bathroom and Hanna came back from texting her boyfriend. The two girls stood around the table waiting for Emily and Spencer to finish up.

"You guys ready?" Hanna asked.

Emily looked at Spencer and she nodded, "yeah, let's go."

The four girls rose and walked out of the shop together. They did some more shopping around the mall for some new outfits for Spencer. Before today, she hasn't had many clothes to change into. When she got back to Rosewood, Toby had bought her some stuff, but a girl needs options. At least, that's what Hanna said. Hanna dragged Spencer between four stores in the mall to try on all sorts of outfits. Spencer started the day with only having a few changes of clothes in her closet, to having many pairs to choose from. Emily took the pleasure of buying Spencer some scarfs and hats. She told her that some outfits should be jazzed up with a hat. Aria bought her some cool jewelry and a pair of brown leather cowgirl boots. Spencer can't really name out all of the things Hanna bought her, but the list is pretty long. These girls have been really sweet to her and offered any assistance that they could to help her out in Rosewood. Just by today, Spencer could tell that the four of them would be long-term friends.

Spencer was just getting home when she heard the click from the stove's burner. Toby stood at the stove working on cooking dinner for the two of them. He just finished steaming the green beans and there's a chicken pot pie in the oven. Toby turns around just to see Spencer coming in with a bunch of shopping bags. Hanna was with her as well to help carry in the stuff. The two girls shared a giggle at Toby who was wearing a blue and white striped apron over his clothes. Hanna set the two bags that she carried in for Spencer on the chair by the couch. Spencer the three bags she was carrying on the floor next to that chair.

"Thanks for taking me shopping Han," Spencer said.

Hanna smiled, "no problem. You have my number so call me if you ever want to check out cute skirts for flirts."

Spencer laughed, "okay, I will. Bye."

"Later Spence," Hanna walked towards the door and waved at Toby before walking out. "Bye Chef Cavanaugh."

She shut the door behind herself leaving the two of them alone. That smile never left Spencer's face. She ripped her jacket off her body and hung it on the hook next to the door. She turned and caught Toby staring at her.

"What?" She giggled, brushing a hair behind her ear.

"Nothing," he smiled at her. "I just like seeing you happy."

"I like it too," she walked into the kitchen. "You know you're friends really aren't that bad."

"I know."

Spencer took a seat on the stool, "so, Chef Boyardee, what are you making?"

Toby's lip curled into a little smirk, "I am making you chicken pot pie."

"Mhm," she smiled. "Sounds amazing."

Just then the timer on the stove went off. Toby got the pot pie out of the oven, then walked over to the cabinet to get down two plates. The table was already set with the necessary silverware and glasses of water with ice. Toby served the food and they ate together at the table, and made small talk. Spencer told him how shopping with the girls went and that they got her all sorts of clothes. She felt bad having them buy her stuff but Toby told her that there would be no way to convince them not to.

"Are you finished with your pot pie?"

Spencer nodded, "yeah, it was very good. I keep forgetting that you can actually cook."

He gave her a small smile as he rose from his seat, "do you honestly think my mom would allow me to leave her house without knowing how to cook for my girl?"

"My girl?" Spencer questioned. "So I'm your girl?"

"Don't you know?"

He smiled at her before turning towards the sink to work on the dishes. Spencer found herself smiling too. It was nice knowing that she felt wanted by somebody. In the past, she knew that she was wanted by Toby, but she didn't always fully understand just how much. Now that she's a bit older, she understands him more. She stood between the kitchen and the living room for a few minutes just watching him. A soft smile played across her face. This feeling felt strange but she liked it.

"Toby."

"Yeah?" He turned half way around to face her.

"I love you."

She heard a quiet splash as Toby allowed the bowl in his hands to slip through his grip and into the soapy water. It was clear to her that he was in shock. Sure she's said that she loved him before but not in this context.

"What?" he turned slowly and started walking towards her.

"Um, I love you."

He stopped once he was right in front of her, "you've never said… Well, not like this at least."

"I know," she said. "I do and I have. Um, I've realized that after everything I haven't said it or told you how much I care. I just wanted you to know how much I care about you and how much I love you…"

The rest of her sentence was cut off by Toby lowering his lips onto hers. She allowed him to interrupt and rested the palm of her hand on his warm cheek.

"I love you too," he said.

She pulled his head down so she could kiss him again. Toby's arms looped around Spencer's waist and he used his strength to hoist her up on the counter top. His lips went to the crook of her neck and her hands found their way to his back.

"Take me to bed," she whispered against his lips.

He took a step back, "do you want to?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, "yes."

Toby swallowed over his last breath before picking her up. Spencer smiled and pressed her lips against his. He laid her down on the bed and hovered over her body. She paused their kissing so she could take off his shirt. After helping remove his shirt, he pulled up her shirt and tossed it on the floor. Their lips met again and they fell back on the bed ready to make a mess in the sheets.

* * *

The sun rose on a brand new day. Thanks to the curtains being closed, only a slither of light creeped in from over the top. Toby woke up first and felt half of the weight of a smaller human being. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Spencer's sleeping face. She was curled up rather close to him and had his white sheet wrapped around her body. Most of the blankets were around her and he had a quarter of the blanket wrapped around his waist. He chuckled to himself. She can be such a blanket hog.

It's half past ten and they should be getting up soon. Toby has to be at work at 11 and he still hasn't moved. Spencer made plans to meet with Hanna at 1pm today. Eventually, she's going to have to get moving. Toby quietly got out of bed and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. When he came back with two slices of french toast, a cup of coffee, and half a grapefruit, Spencer was still asleep in his bed. She was in a different position when he came back in. When he left, she was on her back. Right now, she's on her side curled up like a little child. Seeing her like that it was almost like he was looking at the little girl he became friends with. He really shouldn't be thinking about her as the little girl he knew. Not when she's there lying in his bed underneath his blanket with nothing on after they had sex. Toby just had sex with his childhood best friend. Spencer is so not a little girl anymore. She's far from it.

His heart thumped hard inside his the closer he got to her. He set her plate of food done on the nightstand then crawled back on the bed. Spencer stirred a little, but didn't wake. He smiled to himself and moved in to kiss her cheek. When he saw the right side of her lips curl up in a smile, he moved closer to her and kissed another spot on her cheek. He kept peppering her face with kisses. Spencer finally opened her eyes to Toby staring at her in an adoring way.

"Hey," she said in between a yawn as she stretched her arms out.

"Hi, did you sleep alright last night?"

"Oh, yeah," she smirked. "Best sleep I've ever had."

"Best sleep I've had in awhile too."

He kissed her nose then pecked her lips softly. Spencer smiled and used her elbows to push herself up in a sitting position.

"Do I smell French toast?"

"Yeah," he crawled back to his side of the bed and sat down. "I made breakfast."

"Wow," she smiled. "Breakfast in bed. Is there anything that you can't do in bed?" She winked.

Toby smiled and blushed. She gestured for the coffee cup and handed it to her. She took a couple sips from her mug then set it on her side of the nightstand. While she was eating her grapefruit, Toby sat close to her and would occasionally kiss the back of her neck.

"Toby," she giggled

"What?" He smiled against her skin.

"You're being annoying," she teased.

He laughed, "how am I being annoying?"

He continued to kiss her neck. Spencer would bite her lip and giggle every time his lips hit her tickle spot. After she finished her grapefruit, Spencer set her plate on the nightstand. She knew Toby wasn't done pleasing her neck, but she thought she'd tease him anyway.

"Well," she moved to get out of bed. "Since you have work, I better not keep you from it."

"Where you going?" He whined once she scooted away from him.

"To get dressed."

"Why?"

She smiled, "Because you have work to get to. You're probably tired of me anyway, so."

"B-but…"

"Yes," she teased. "You do have a cute butt, but now is not the time. Do you remember where you threw my dark blue panties?"

A sharp laugh echoed throughout the room when Toby wrapped his arm around Spencer's waist and pulled her back into bed. She found herself on her back with Toby gazing at her from above.

"What are you doing?" She giggled.

"You're such a little tease, do you know that? Don't you know by now to not tease a police officer?"

She made a fake pouty face, "I promise I'm a good girl. I just have a lot of really bad habits."

"Yeah," Toby nodded, running his hands over her waist. "I know girls like you. They taught us how to deal with deliquents like you."

She bat her little bambi eyes and said, "why don't you show me what you learned?"

Toby ran his tongue over his bottom lip while looking at her. He closed the gap between them with his lips. Spencer smiled and wrapped her arms over his shoulders. She felt her body being pressed down into the mattress and moans when his tongue entered her mouth. Before things could go too far, Spencer stopped them and looked at the time. It's 10:44.

"Toby."

"Hmm?" He hummed against her neck.

She smiled, "as much as I would love to stay here, you really need to get going."

He stopped kissing her neck, looked at the clock, saw the time, dropped his head and sighed.

"Alright."

He kissed her once again before finally pulling himself out of bed. Spencer sat in bed and watched him put on his uniform. When he was getting dressed, Spencer took his gray t-shirt and pulled it down over herself. Toby finished getting dressed and he now has five minutes to get to work. He knows he's going to be late. Before heading out, Toby crawled over the bed to Spencer.

"One more for the road?" He asked.

She smiled and kissed him hard, but quick on the lips. Toby stood back up, sent her a little smile then left. As soon as he was gone, Spencer got herself out of bed and into the shower. Throughout the morning, she couldn't stop smiling. When she was in the shower washing her hair, she kept thinking of Toby's hands running through her brown locks. When she changed into her white and blue flower sundress, she kept feeling Toby's hands rubbing her shoulders. When she stood in front of the mirror doing her makeup, she kept hearing Toby's voice whispering to her how beautiful she was.

After doing her makeup, Spencer put a bunch of pins in her hair to style it back behind her shoulders. Once she finished putting the pins in her hair, she took a few locks of her hair and allowed them to hang over her shoulders like a curtain. She used the new black stood earring Aria bought her yesterday. Once she finished her look, she took out her phone and snapped a picture then sent it to Toby. A couple minutes later, her phone beeped.

 _Wow, you're looking beautiful today. 3_ _ **-Toby**_ _._

Spencer stood staring at her phone with the largest grin on her face. She really does love him and only he could bring this big of a smile to her face. There was a knock on the front door. It's only 12:15 but according to Toby, Hanna sometimes shows up earlier. Spencer set her phone down on the counter top and went walked over to answer the door.

"You're a little early, Han."

There standing outside of the door stood a tall, sturdy figurer. His dark hair, light tan skin, dark brown eyes, and arched eyebrows were hard to not recognize. Spencer's smile faded and all the blood drained from her face.

"Hello Spence," his voice was light and calm and somehow, that frightened her.

"What are you doing here?" She swallowed hard and barely managed to get her words out.

"Just visiting an old friend."

"We're not friends," she said through gritted teeth. "Far from it. You need to leave."

Spencer tried closing the door, but he stopped it by jamming his foot in the door. A twisted smirk came across his face as he slowly pushed the door back open with his hand. Spencer knew she was in trouble now. She could try to call somebody, but her phones on the counter across the room. If she tried running, he would just grab her and cause her more pain than he most likely plans to.

"What do you want?"

He had his hand inside his coat pocket, "is Toby here with you? I'm sure a bullet would look nicely in his back."

"No, he's not," she hissed in a warning tone. "Leave him alone. Don't even think about going near him"

"I won't cause him any harm, if you do what I say."

"Okay, what is it that you want?"

He pulled a gun out from his coat pocket, "why don't you and I go for a ride and have a little chat?"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Spencer's in trouble. What's going to happen next? Who's going to save her? Leave your thoughts and theories in the reviews.**


End file.
